Duty before Death
by Wolfboy98
Summary: Jon has returned to winterfell after five long years, to his mother's family. He is a changed man, ready to be a player than a pawn in the Game of Thrones. AU. Rheagar lives, Marries Cersei. Jon lives in winterfell as a bastard son of Rheagar. Hated by the southerners leaves winterfell. Rheanys and Rheagar daughter with Cersei- visenya, will play a part in the Game of thrones.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark grey clouds were surrounding winterfell , when jon snow trotted his horse across the fields, towards the only home he had ever come close to have. He was only a boy of three and one when he had left winterfell, to lead his own life. When he made the decision to leave, he only thought that he was leaving only a shelter, for finding another one.

Later as jon lost his childish dreams to the hard life outside the protected sanctum of winterfell, he knew that he had left the only living being that he had loved the moment his eyes met the similar grey. He had left his little sister, the part of his life that he cherished the most. He will live a thousand lives as a royal bastard if only he can relive the moments he had spent with her.

Now after 5 years surviving the horrors of real world, his feet once again abandon him to take the next step, towards the difficult predicament of facing his father's side of family. The royal court was residing in winterfell as per the order of the king. The king had decided after the rebellion that he will visit north, and the surrounding land of his kingdom once every 5 years.

The last time that had happened he was on his way to the wall so that he will not ever have to see his father side of family. It was because of his uncle, that he was given a chance to breath and have a loving family surrounding him when he was a child. He shivered with the thought of spending his childhood days in kingslanding, with his king father and his half sibling as a bastard. Jon thanked his uncle everyday for that. He had brought him to winterfell with him after the war, and had raised jon as his own child. Even after not seeing his uncle face for the past half decade he still thought him as a father. The image of having eddard stark as father gives jon a peaceful feeling, after all the man was the best man Jon had ever met. That still didn't do anything to his disturbed feeling of seeing his birth father.

Till he reached the tender age of four jon believed himself as a child of eddard stark. He knew at that time too, that his mother was not catelyn stark, as she has herself taught him rather forcefully, whenever he called her mother as robb did. Later when he caught the meaning of bastard from one of catelyn's maid, he asked lord stark the nature of his birth. That day lord stark had taken him to the crypt to show him the statue of his mother. He had cried to his sleep on lord stark shoulder when he told what had happened. That was the only time he had seen lord stark cry.

At age eight when the king visited with his four children and two wives, for the first time in his life he became the center of attention in winterfell. The feeling of coldness was not unknown to the young Jon, because of the icy stares thrown at him from lady stark and his maids. He never could understand the reason , as he always tried to be a well mannered child for lord stark's sake.

Later he got to know that as the consequence of the war, house Tully were stripped of their title of lord paramount of Riverland. They lost a large amount of land to the Darry's, who were awarded the lord paramount title after the Tully's. The reason the Tully's were made a mere bannerman, while the stark still hold theirs, were a point of topic for all the realm to guess. Uncle Benjen said that while the stark, Arryn and Baratheon had reason to rebel, Tully's didn't. They only rebel for their greed to have blood in two other great houses and paid the price for it. He still couldn't fathom the reason for sparing the Stark as house Arryn and Baratheon too lost their tittle. Although, he was relieved for it.

House Arryn lost the paramount ship of the Eyrie to house Royce. Robert lost his head while Stannis was thrown to the wall for his loyalty to his brother. Renly Baratheon future was decided as a maester to rule under a loyal house of the Targaryen. One of the Robert's bastard named Gendry was made the lord of Stormland who was a royal ward to insult and subsequently anger the Stormland further. There was always talking of rebellions in Stormland because of this.

After the war the only thing the lords agreed on was the cause of it, which to Jon's utter plight was him, and the nature of his birth. In southern lords mind it was because of his 'whore' of a mother, and her 'whoring' nature which caused the pious and saintly prince to stray away of his wife's bed. It wouldn't have caused Jon much distress if these lords kept these thoughts to themselves. But for the entire time of king's stay at winterfell, these lord had made it their 'royal' duty to have Jon know of it. Those two weeks were the most difficult days for Jon, as he had to go through the days with the spiteful and baleful words that were thrown at him.

Lord stark had told him what to except from the king's visit. He was not visiting to improve the crown relationship with the north but to keep them in check. He had told him to hold his composure when hateful remarks were thrown at him. Still no warning could prepare him to keep his calm when words like whore's son were used to describe him and his mother. He expected venomous words from the Martell queen but he didn't expect so much animosity from his half siblings and the other queen. The king ignored Jon and his plight like he was diseased with grayscale. He didn't even look at him once during his stay, even when during one the feasts Viserys had slapped him for talking back at him. Thinking back to those days still angered him, still those were the days he had grown the most. He endured the king's visit at winterfell only because of the kind eyes and words of lord stark and his little sister.

Even the name of Arya brought a smile on his face. They were cousins in relation but were as close as siblings. She looked like him, understood him the most and loved him the most. The moment she had open her eyes, looked at him with those watery eyes full with adoration towards him he knew she had been born to love him, and Jon to love her. They were both outcasts in their own home- he from his bastard name and she had from her wild nature. They both had swept tears from each other faces when the world was too cruel to them. The king's visit had shown him how much he depended on Arya and her love for him. Sometime he thought that he could have never survived these humiliations without Arya assuring him, and trying to cheer him up all the time. After the visit Jon knew that he had to leave winterfell, to run away from this kind of torture. Because of the king's visit the japes of Theon Greyjoy got frequent and far meaner.

Jon was only one and three when he learned about the return of the royal court to winterfell. He didn't want to tell Arya of his departure, but the thought of Arya crying and fearing for his sake has stopped him. He thanked that he had told her his plans, because his plan to run away from winterfell wouldn't have been successful if not for her. The first thing Arya had said was to take her with him as expected, but after lot of anger and tantrums from her part, and equal amount of reasons and assurances from his part she had finally relented. After many promises and teary goodbyes he had left his home.

Initially Things went according to what they had planned; Arya had lied to her father informing lord stark that Jon had went to see uncle Benjen. Benjen at the time was touring the Hornwoods land to mitigate a conflict between the Hornwoods and the Bolton. In reality Jon had ventured north to the wall. He had planned to go east watch by the sea and from there to take a ship to Essos. Jon was a good swordsman, the best at winterfell. After the humiliation and disgrace he had faced, Jon gave his all in becoming a better man than those southerners. Getting better at sword fighting was one of them. He had even learned to speak and write in Valyrian from maeter luwin so he can survive in Essos.

Jon's plan was thrown out of the winds when he got stuck in a storm. During which instead of going to east watch by the sea he had to take shelter at castle black. Jon feared that lord commander Mormont would recognize him from his stark features, or surely he would be looking out for a boy his age, as lord stark would have send ravens all around the north for him. Well all of Jon's fears were proven wrong, as after the storm lord commander Mormont had allowed him to stay at the wall as his Stewart. What had happened after that was history.

Jon was broken from his musing when his horse came to rest at the gates of winterfell. From the gate he could hear the sounds of music being played at the great hall. As Jon has arrived during supper time, he was sure a feast was being held for the royal court. He was not granted entrance as he was reluctant to give his identity when asked to. Luckily Jory was at gate duty that time because the moment Jory got to see Jon clearly from the light of the torch, his eyes went wide and a huge smile slowly formed at his face.

He entered the hall slowly minding his way through the dancing lords and ladies. He kept his eyes towards the table right bellow the high table as he knew the person he was searching should be seated there. Jon knew he should wait to see her and his cousins after the feast is over as Jory too had advised him, but being so close to her after this much time he couldn't wait any longer. Besides he was not the same Jon when the last time these fools came to winterfell. If these lords knew the deeds and achievement he had accomplished in such a small time, he was sure they would think twice before talking to him. More ever Eon had come to accept his birth a long time ago. His time on Essos had thought him that a man can write his own destiny. Always.

As he made his way to the high table he could sense people muttering after looking at him. He was now standing at the middle of the space created for dancing; searching for the girl he had traveled half a world to see. As his eyes swept over the people he could recognize the redheads as Robb, Sansa and Bran. He got to see lord stark and lady stark as they were talking to the kings and the queen, surely trying to be polite and respectful towards them. He paid no mind to the silence that crept the hall when someone said Jon snow, loudly enough that all the occupants could hear clearly.

Later he would find the voice that said his name and kiss it. Because of it, the words of a brown hair woman who was till now talking and gesturing animatedly with Rickon, got frozen. The woman was wearing a nice grey-blue gown clinging tightly to her figure, her hair were done in northern fashion causing most of it to run loose. As Jon saw the women rise from her chair slowly he felt his heart thrumming faster in his chest. The last time he had seen her she was a girl was nine, crying so hard that it had caused all her face to redden, all because she wouldn't see him. Now she was seeing a woman grown, her pale skin glowing in the candlelight of the hall, her long face had loosed all the baby fat causing it to look sharp and almost angelic. For a moment Jon thought this was not his Arya, as this women looked far more beautiful than he ever thought Arya would become.

Jon knew all the time when she had came to him after someone had called her names, that she would one day became a northern beauty. But never had he imagined that her beauty would cause his heart to beat so quickly. All the thoughts leaved his mind when he heard her voice calling his name for the first time in five years. His name was followed by a brilliant smile. Gods, for a moment with the light of the candle surrounding her, her loose hair flowing through the air with such grace, the sweet sound of her voice calling out his name with that bright smile she looked like a Goddess. Jon would latter know that while he was watching Arya, he was not idle, unknown to him he had too called out her name as he was saying a prayer with a smile matching her in intensity.

Both of them had moved to reach each other at the same time. Running, dodging and laughing simultaneously, they made their way to each other. When Arya was close enough she jumped to his arms, just as like she would have done when they were small children. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly as if his life depended on it. At that moment he thought it did. He spun her around a couple times laughing with as she peppered him with tiny pecks all around his face.

Jon for a while felt he was back to being a eleven year old boy playing with his sister, making her laugh, giggle and smile like he had done hundreds of times without a care in the world. Finally when their laughter had died out, she was still in his arms, her face was besides his, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. When he had moved his head back so he could see her face, the laughter in her face was replaced by few tears, he cheeks had a pinch of pink in it, and she had the same beaming smile. By the look in her eyes he too looked the same. When they spoke the first words after living apart for five years, they came out at the same time with the same intensity

"I missed you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unknown to them, both of them were holding each other for quite some time. Jon sudden and unexpected arrival had caused a silent uproar among the lords of royal court. There mutterings got amplified when Arya stark jumped into the arms of the bastard and embraced him as a long lost lover returned just for her. Ned stark with his older three children got their own surprise when he saw it was Jon in Arya's arms. Unlike all lords of the seven kingdoms the north had not lost hope for seeing the bastard alive. In fact Ned stark and his family knew the bastard lived, he had seen the letters Jon had send to Arya. Jon would have send letter to Robb and Ned too if he knew how to apologize for leaving without informing them. But to see him alive was a pleasant surprise.

While Arya didn't had the time to see Jon attire and condition as she ran to him just after seeing his stupid grinning face, Ned stark contemplated his attire like all the present lords. He was wearing a grey tunic on a black surcoat over the same color armor which looked well made and had seen battles. On the heart side of the surcoat a sigil of white direwolf with red eyes on a blue field was stitched through it. All this was partially seen because of the black furs he was wearing on it.

If seen from a distance he looked like a black brother of the nights watch. However the most noticeable were the swords he was carrying. Having one sword was common is Westeros, even two can be explained but carrying three swords, with all them being at least a longsword in size was astonishing. The smallest one was strapped to his right side, it was a longsword with a slender sheath signifying a slender blade, and the pommel of the sword was hidden by a black cloth. A bastard sword was strapped to his left. It had a snarling direwolf head with red garnets eyes as its pommel. On his back was a greatsword as big as stark ancestral sword Ice. The sword had a moonstone pommel.

Jon had lost all the baby fat that was there when Ned stark had last seen him. There was a scar running along his right eyebrow which made him look older than he is. Ned stark couldn't imagine what his boy had gone through in these past five years. At the same time he was proud of him for surviving the world at such a small age. One thing was clear when Ned stark saw his son, Jon snow left as a boy and now he had returned as a man grown.

When Jon finally let Arya on her feet again he kissed her forehead. This time too they spoke as one.

"You haven't grown much."

"You have grown taller." When both of them register what the other one meant, Arya smacked him on his chest with her small fist while Jon laughed.

"height matters not, I am far faster than you could ever be." Arya said throwing him a haughty look.

Before Jon could retort he heard the hard voice of Ned stark. His uncle was now standing below the high table gazing at him with parental love in his eyes.

"lord stark" Jon called his uncle by his tittle as it was required.

His uncle apparently was not pleased with his response as he stepped quickly towards Jon and gave a crushing hug which took the breath away from his chest.

"Mad boy, I know what made you run away, but at least you should have talked to me. For three moons I kept searching for you till Arya told me of your foolish plan."

"I didn't want to trouble you further my lord"

"you are blood Jon, and stark's take of each other. Have you forgot what I always said, the lone wolf…"

"Dies but the pack survives. I remember uncle, I remember. That is why I came back to my pack because winter is coming."

Ned stark smiled grimly at the way he said those words. He looked so much like a stark, that the words coming out of him made more sense than said by any other man, thought Ned stark. Ned stark noticed that Jon was now as tall as him and would later outgrow him, his father lord Rickard was known for his height. Jon had the similar features as Ned's mother Lyarra, but nobody could deny that he was Rickard stark grandson. His father would have been proud, if he saw Jon now.

"Come now, Arya is not the only one who wants to know everything you did all this time away from home. I will have your old room get ready for you, as this time you are not going anywhere till I say."

"I don't think that would be quite possible uncle" Jon replied as he saw the angry figure of Robb and Renjen stark coming towards him. This was going to be a long day. Jon tried his best to greet and calm his other cousins and uncle, while answering the continuous questions fired at him from Bran and Rickon.

All came to an end when the second trueborn son of the king came sauntering towards him. As Jon saw the approaching face of prince Joffrey he groan loudly enough for Arya to hear and giggle. To let her know that it was not amusing he threw her his best glare. A smile saying 'you deserved it for the height comment' was all he got in return. From Jon memory, prince Joffrey was a royal prick. The last time Jon had met him, he had loved to call Jon bastard as many time he could. At that time the price was only six years old, now he was almost a young man.

"Bastard, we thought you had died in some gutter after running from here." Joffrey greeted Jon with all the disdain he could muster.

"well my lord you were certainly wrong about that, as I am in front of you as hale and hearty a man could be" Jon replied as casually as he could. After living with men the likes of Tyrion Lannister, Bronn and Pentosi magisters, Jon had learned some of their manner.

"it is my prince, bastard not my lord. Did no one ever teach you some manner to how to talk the prince of the crown? I could have you whipped for it. It seems leaving away from this cold place had mad you simple". Joffrey laughed with his minions who always surrounded him.

"You may have a point there. You see I have been leaving in Essos where there is no distinction between men. There you have to survive with either your wits or your sword. I am sure you will make a great name for yourself there." This remark for Jon again caused the hall to fall in silence. Jon knew perfectly well that not only he had mock the prince but he had not called him by his proper title once. From the corner of his eyes he could see his uncles stiffening. The younger Jon would have apologized instantly in this situation but this Jon would not. His younger self would have even bowed before the king and his Queen and all their broods. That boy died at Essos, this Jon didn't feared the consequences of his ill manner at least. Apparently his response had made the prince red faced in anger. It took him some seconds to get audible words out of his mouth.

"you…how…how dare you"

"If that will be all I would like have some time with my cousins." Jon tried to take few steps towards the door of the hall when he saw the tall, giant like figure of the prince's dog. Moments like this caused Jon to miss his companion the most. If only Ghost was here he would never have to hear the bickering of the child prince. Jon just didn't had the patience for this kind of thing, he always had Sam or Tyrion to help him go through this if required. Those two would be on their way to winterfell , if Jon had waited for them they would be here with him now. Jon took some few breaths to calm him, and turned towards the prince. With his most genuine false smile that he could muster, he told the boy the reason for his dis-respectfulness.

"my prince because of my long and hard journey my mind is not at the right place, if you allow me I would take your leave and get better." This seemed to calm the idiot some as some of his anger left his face.

"I don't want to talk to the likes of you, bastard. What I want is your sword." Joffrey said the last part with an evil glint in his eyes.

"The sword at your back, it is the Nightfall right? I have read about the every Valerian steel sword in Westeros. The Sword with the moonstone pommel is the ancestral sword of house Harlaw. I know it is in your blood to steal, but it is quite commendable to steal such a priced artifact that too from the savage islanders."

"What of it" Jon's tolerance towards this insolent boy was running out. He knew where this was going, hopeful this would end peacefully.

"Are you deaf too bastard? I ordered you to handover the sword to me. I will not punish you for stealing it from house Harlaw, as act of mercy to house stark."

Jon ran his burned hand through his hairs, a childhood habit of his whenever he was distressed or angry. And gods knew he was angry, so to calm himself again, he searched around the faces surrounding him to find her. It seems Arya wanted to meet his eyes too. It was instantaneous. The second he saw her faced filled with anger and annoyance towards the prince, he relaxed a little, it was assuring to see he was not the only one having these types of emotion. However the most appeasing part came next when she gave him a challenging look filled with amusement. So she wanted to test him. Jon laughed internally thinking about his absurd little sister. She would always find amusement whenever Jon was in a tricky position. It felt good to know that nothing has changed between them. She was still his Arya.

"Did you understand what I said or I have to call the maester for you." Excellent, leave it to evil Joffrey to kill the fun. Anyway, now Jon had matters to handle. Jon knew that Joffrey will not concede till he gets what he want, spoiled evil child. This mad boy was third in line to the throne,god bless Westeros.

"You cannot have it." Jon answered as a parent declining a child which caused some one to giggle, probably Arya.

"What do you mean I can't have it?"

"I am sorry my prince, was I not clear for the first time. I said you can't have my sword. Or should I call the maester for you my prince?" now Jon was not this childish, but for some reason this prick got to his nerve. The small laugh that he heard again was not the reason for his silly retort. He could practically feel his uncle glare at his side; he was going to get a good beating from him for this. All his musings ended when he heard the cry of a furious Queen Cersei Targeryen.

"You must be beheaded this instance for talking back to your prince in this horrendous manner. House stark must be punished too, for harboring such man." Few other faces would ever be more revengeful than the face of queen Cersei. Nevertheless this caused the great hall to be filled with shout of outrage from angry northern lords. And nobody, I mean nobody wanted to be in the room filled with angry northern lords. If not acted swiftly there would be no tables or chairs left in the hall. Before things got out of control Jon quickly made use of all his time in controlling Wildings and Dothrakhis.

"Enough"

Jon had raised his so that it could be heard over all the commotion of the northern lords but not so much to lose his composure. The commanding way in which he had said that made all the lords to turn towards him. Most of the looked surprise when they caught the source of the voice, even both his uncle looked astonished. Jon didn't have time to observe others reactions. He knew the lords thought that the voice came from lord stark and not from him. Some idiots' southern lords were still eyeing lord stark rather than Jon, still believing that he shouted the order. Till the time the hall was silent enough that he could hear is beating heart jon waited as he has always done. Calm as still water, the lesson from his Braavosi master ringing through his head.

" I am sure the queen didn't mean what she said. As she in no manner would imply to punish the house under its own roof. That too in front of all its loyal bannerman. As she know the loyalty of house stark and the honor of its lord, after all no other in Westeros have ever ruled a land as big and vast as the rest of the six kingdoms combined for thousands of years." Jon didn't have to pretend to signify these words, as all were true. He didn't have to act confident while saying it, as he was proud of house stark and his uncle for their just rule. House stark and north didn't get the respect it deserved from the rest of kingdoms. He felt a little sad as he too played a part in that misconception. He pushed his self harming thoughts aside and went through his calming words before the mad Queen could reply. His words seem to have the desired effect on both the sides. The northerners were pacified enough which was the point, while the southerners were confounded and angry at the same time which too was the point.

"As for the matter of the price 'wanting' my sword, his allegation thrown at me for stealing the sword is false."

He waited just enough so what he said reached the minds of the right people. Again he didn't wait for either the mad queen or son to shout.

"When I was traveling from Lys to Volantis I came across Harras Harlaw who was leading a ship full of slaves to slavers bay. When he saw my merchant ship he attacked us.."

"Ser Harras Harlaw I believe, he is a rare knight in iron island is he not, Jon snow?

This time the voice that interrupted jon belonged to princess Daenerys Targeryen, sister to the king. Jon again groan loudly, how big is this royal family. He was seeing this woman for the first time, the last time she had not traveled to the north with his brothers. Jon didn't pay much attention to her, but took his time to answer her question, and use it to properly examine the lords and ladies that were present, so he wouldn't be caught so off guard next time. Jon knew that Tywin Lannister and Olena Tyrell would be present as he himself suggested that to Tyrion and Sam.

Other than that both of the queen's daughters were present. Red viper and his sand snakes had came with princes Arianne Martell. Again he didn't waste any time in gauging their reaction to his trial. For a moment he rejoiced when he didn't find the cruel faces of Viserys and his own dog Allister Thorne. What were the qualities required to become a knight for these southerners was a whole different matter. But the little joy was quickly crushed when he saw the lunatic face of the master and his dog. As it happens this was going to be a big day. After getting an encouraging look from Arya he started again, hopefully to end it once and for all.

"As I was saying on my way to Volantis, Harras Harlow and his iron born raiders turned slavers attacked my merchant ship. Apparently Harlow owned a dept to someone, to get rid of the dept he became a slaver." Jon saw a question forming on the prince's mouth, before she could ask he continue as nothing has happened.

"Before you say that slaving is banned in Westeros, let me make it very clear that the king's law doesn't outlaw it if done outside Westeros. While the north have its own law regarding slavery and punishment of slavers regardless if done in other land, rest of the kingdom doesn't mind it. If you looked closely you would still find some lords practicing it. 'Ser' Harras was of them.

This time Jon waited to hear the uproar but as expected no one came forward. No one cared for slavers and slaving, not even the red faced Daenerys Targeryen.

"In the issuing skirmish between the merchant's men and the raiders, I killed some iron islanders that caught Harlow's eye. He halted the raiders and offered me a duel. A duel to death."

"why would he offer a lowly bastard like you to a duel? This is all a preposterous lie…"he didn't let the seething Queen cerise to continue as he unsheathed Longclaw. His action caused the Kingsguards to draw their own swords out. Jon chuckled a little internally when he saw all seven Kingsguards grim faces; they feared him even with their seven to one advantage. Jon had to try to contain his laughter when he saw the faces of Joffrey and Viserys. If only they knew what sword he carrying on his right side. The sound of drawing Valyrian steel from its sheath reverberated across the hall. All greedy eyes focused on the grey ripples on the blade.

"Prince Joffrey here can validate when I say that this sword here is the ancestral sword of house Mormont, last reported in the hands of Joer Mormont the lord commander of the nights watch. As his only son ran away from lord stark sword for selling poachers as slaves, Longclaw remained in his possession when he took the black, as lady Maege here is far better with a mace than a sword." The last statement caused lady Maege and few northerners to laugh.

"Jon snow is telling the truth. Joer had informed me that he had given his sword as gift to someone who had saved his life. He said it was in good northern hand. I believe his words now." Lady Maege said confidently from where she was eyeing Jon. Jon nodded to convey his gratitude for her support.

"As price Joffrey wants Nightfall, Harras wanted another Valerian steel sword. Harras challenged me to duel to earn Longclaw by paying the iron price. If he succeeded in killing me, Longclaw would become his. On the other hand if I won the islanders would leave my ship alone and the slaves on his ship become mine."

The atmosphere in the hall had changed as his words got registered its occupants. He didn't have to mention what happened at the duel and who won. Jon knew now was the time to end this unwarranted trial.

"As I won the sword from an iron islander by paying the iron price it belongs to me. The remaining iron islanders are witness to the whole exchange and duel. If I had stolen the sword, lord Rodrik Harlaw would have demanded a bounty on it, while demanding my head. I believe he know what went through on that day as he must have been informed by the raiders. Prince Joffrey can't have any of my swords as they belong to me just like Ice belong to lord stark and Heartsbane belong to lord Tarly. The crown doesn't own the heirlooms held by a house or in my case a person. If the crown seizes it for no reason other than 'wanting' them for themselves then that would imply stealing, also the houses these swords previously belonged to would feel slighted as their wishes were not taken seriously. Even more, there in no law regarding the exchanges of a house heirloom."

The silence prevailed in the hall as nobody threw any more tantrum or accusation on Jon. If they had he would have asked them to send ravens to Joer and lord Harlaw for confirmation. Jon felt like he had battled for three days, all for a prince hissy fit. As it happens Jon took this small victory as a opportunity to show the court that he was not a man to fiddle with.

"if that is all the royal family requires of me, I would take my leave." Without waiting for an answer he turned around to make his way out, passing by the prince dog who just grunted when he passed around him. On his way he caught Arya eyes filled with joy and awe in it.

Jon snow didn't saw that Arya was the not the only one who's respect he had earned at that time, just like Joffrey was the not the only one who's ire he had earned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The cold winds of the northern night didn't affect Jon as it did to someone who three moons ago was surviving the deserts of Essos. Maybe it was because he had experience the cold nights of the lands beyond the wall. Jon's body was tired of travelling from the wall to winterfell and his mind was restless. It was all because of the nuisance caused by joffrey and his mother. He was not a fool to think he hasn't offended the royal family. They would surely try to cause problem for him in the future. In order to calm his mind he went to the place he knew will help him.

The tranquility of the Godswood made him to ease up a little. To see the heart tree whose blood seeping eyes had seen thousands of years made Jon sense the presence of gods. Jon sat on the roots of the heart just as his uncle Ned would sometimes do. This was his place. He may have felt like an outsider in winterfell but he never got that same feeling here. The years outside of the north were hard on him. He had suffered through a lot outside these walls, but now as he sit with his scared back pressed to the heart tree, for once after so many years he felt at peace. He didn't feel the familiar aching of his burned hand or his whipped back. Yes he had a great deal in those years but at what price. They had allowed him to the chance to see some astonishing things, creatures and men. He hoped that the price was worth it.

The moonlight reflecting on the pools of Godswood gave an ethereal glow to the whole scene. Jon smiled as he imaged her reaction seeing the harsh beauty of the Godswood, which he has tried to describe to her many times. Well that stupid, rebellious girl will probably fell in love with it. He tried to remember the last thing she had said to him. _The next time we see each other it will be at your home and you don't know how much I am going to enjoy it. This will be the last time that I will allow you to leave me. I feel alone without you._

His brooding thoughts ended when he heard the soft sounds of footsteps moving towards him. He didn't have to move his face to see who it was though. Arya silently sat near him. She was wearing furs over the dress she was wearing at the feast. They sat like that for some time without saying a word. The silence surrounding them never felt in any way awkward to him, some way it was pleasant. Jon's eyes trailed to Arya form sitting beside him demurely. It was strange to see Arya sitting like a lady with knees pressed together, the fact that she was also wearing a dress was not lost to him. Their eyes met and they both tried to show their hidden feelings and unspoken words through it. She eventually broke the trance.

"There were times when I thought I would never see you again. They were the most terrifying. Many times I thought to leave everything and just go search for you, whenever you were, I would find you. Then I would try to remember your promise. That we will see each other again, no matter what, no matter the cost, that you will come back to me."

Her grey eyes were filled with unshed tears. Seeing her like this again for a second time in a day brought the same- once familiar- feeling of love to his heart. He wrapped his arms tightly around her. All this time he was thinking about his hardships, forgetting that Arya had her own nightmares. He was not the only one who had to leave winterfell, not the only one wanting to run away from the harsh way of the world. He tried to remind himself that while he had run away from his problems, somehow he had pushed Arya to his. God only know what she had been through these five years, two years of which she had survived in kingslanding. Gods, if only the king knew how many times Jon had thought of ending him. One of the consequences of Jon running away was that Arya and Sansa were made unacknowledged hostages of the crown. When Arya turned one and three, she with Sansa who was one and five at that time were sent to kingslanding with lady stark. Of course the king had said that it he had called lady stark so that he could have some northern representation in his court. The entire realm knew that lady stark had only traveled with her daughters to look out for them in the capital. How his uncle and the northmen could allow such thing? Surely not after what had happened to his mother. Jon pushed all this unruly thoughts away from his mind. In his minds he tried to form the best response to her but couldn't come up with anything. It the end he said the words that he was trying to convey from his eyes.

"I would never break that promise, nor will I ever forget it. That promise kept me alive all this time without me even realizing it." He brought his hands to her chin, gently lifting her head so that she could see his resolve.

"What matters is that now I am here with you and this time I am not running away from them. If I remember correctly once a skinny thing told me she could suffer septa Mordane and Sansa for a whole day if I was with her. I am sure that the court is nothing compared to a whole day of stitching lesson with the septa and Sansa's airheaded group. By the way does the old septa still lives? I didn't see her at the hall. Don't tell me you finally had enough of her and killed her."

Arya's laugh filled the air around the Godswood; she punched his side while wiping the tears from her eyes. Seeing her laugh like this brought the memories of their childhood. Jon was relieved that he still could make Arya laugh so naturally.

"She is alive you idiot. She was fuming when you walked out of the hall without waiting for the king's answer. I think she can be with Cersei and Joffrey on the list."

"What list? The list of people you hate or the list of people you will likely kill with repeated doses of horse shit in their shoes." Arya again punched him, this time straight to his stomach making him grown in pain. She was skinny for a young woman but strong. Maybe kingslanding was not all that bad for her.

"It seems Essos was freed your frigid tongue Jon. Who would have thought that the heat of Essos would be enough for Jon snow to grow from his shy behaviour? By the way this is not my kill list. This list includes the people whose face were moments away from bursting in anger caused by your manner regarding the two valerian steel swords. Other notable person includes Theon, viserys and my uncle Edmure and my lady mother. Daenerys would have passed too but I think she was angrier at herself for being an ignorant fool. " Jon joined Arya in her laughter for her ridiculous list, while ignoring the fact that she had included her own mother and uncle in it. Earlier Arya had never openly acknowledged her mother's hate for him. Jon could only guess what changed that. They continued sharing japes with each other, quickly merging to their old habits of passing over topics that would made any of them sad or angry. Arya was the one to come with this method back when the king visited them. She had ordered him to only talk about happy things; things that would make them laugh and smile. It was nostalgic and pleasant to know that they still could go back to their old self so naturally.

"I was certainly not that timid or _meek as_ you made I seem." Jon felt that it was enough of her teasing him for his shy nature; surely he was not that bad.

"Oh! Really now, just because you have travelled through Essos and got some fancy swords, doesn't change your past. I can recall hundreds of tales in which you act like a dressed up doll that Sansa still have." She giggled prettily when she made the last reference, surely imagining him dressed as a doll. Sometimes Arya wild nature showed in her wild imagination.

"That's it, I can bet that you are just saying that to change the subject of you behaving and dressed like Sansa." he regretted those words the instance he said them. If there was one thing that Arya hated more than stitching was dressing like a lady, and this time he had taken Sansa's name. Jon studied Arya face anxiously to gauge her reaction. After a while Arya face changed from anger to thoughtfulness to devilish. The last one caused Jon to stop his breathing. Whenever Arya had that look meant he was in big trouble. This time form the gleam in her eyes he knew that the only way he could come out of this alive was to admit defeat.

"I admit that I was a little bit shy when…." Jon gave his last chance to placate her but he was interrupted by her words filled with amusement.

"Don't waste your breath Jon; you know you have no chance. While I like the Jon who is finally being able to speak for himself, I think you have grown arrogant with no one to show your place. I have the perfect tale for that." she stood and walked in front of him in a deathly way. If only he could tell her that she was not the only one to do that. Another girl had taken her place in those scenarios. Jon dreaded the day when these two will come face to face with each other. That may be last day for Jon snow.

"There was once a pretty girl who worked as a serving maid in the kitchen with her mother." the fact of seeing Arya getting this dramatic was worse. The Arya that ran over her words was far simpler to manage than the Arya that would think over her words before saying them. The latter one was dangerous because that one wanted something far more than some easy fun. Dramatic Arya wanted revenge.

"Her name was Mary. Does that name bring you some memories Jon?"

Jon couldn't answer that as he was too shocked to say anything but his reaction was enough for Arya to laugh in victory. She couldn't possibly know about that, could she? He would have known, as he would have likely be teased about that for all life.

"She liked a shy boy who would sometime break his fast early in the morning before all the people in winterfell. She would serve him more pie than other people whenever she could to show his feeling. The stupid boy would mutter a thank you with his eyes glued to his plate. One day she caught him in an empty stable where he was tending to his horse. The girl somehow got the courage to finally reveal her feelings towards him. The boy heard her without moving a muscle. The girl took that as a positive answer and leaned to kiss him on his mouth. Seeing the girl leaning towards him broke whatever trance he was in, but he didn't move forward to kiss the girl. Instead in his shock he tripped on something and fell but down on his bum making an unexpected squishy sound. While the incident was funny it was not that odd to cause the girl to run away from the stables in a state of utter disgust. The boy got reason for the reaction when he felt something wet on his buttocks, when he got his hand around the wet matter he found a fresh house shit in his hand. Apparently the boy fell on a fresh pile of horse dung with his buttocks. The most bizarre thing was that the girl in her nervousness thought that the boy had shat himself running from his with that disgusted face. This event caused such a effect on the girl's mind that she had to leave winterfell so that she would not have to see the boy's face again ever. Naturally the dumb boy who fell on horse shit on his first kiss was Jon snow."

Arya stark ended the monologue with a sigh followed by a shake of her head, filled with a condescending cold smile plastered on her face. All this to show, how his first kiss was not that shocking, that it was expected from him.

"I was just a boy, she came with her mouth open wide towards me unexpectedly. What was I supposed to do; I took a step back to slow things down a bit. How am I supposed to know that while I was cleaning the bloody thing he was on a nature's call?"

"Ugh, Jon do I have to show you,how horse shit stinks." She replied sarcastically, voice filled with mocking disgust and glee all at same time. She was clearly having the time of her puny life. If she was making him go through with this, he was going to make sure that she got one in return. This Jon would not take this silently. Before that he had to get out of this mess with as much as dignity as he could muster.

"If I recall correctly, I had gotten cold because of you making me swim with you in these pools. Mary was present too if you would kindly recollect from your masterfully told tale. It was not my fault that she thought that when I fell too. It was just an accident." Jon tried to sound sure of him while nonchalantly showing that he found the story funny.

"You could tell yourself that Jon, if that lets you fall asleep. It still doesn't change the fact that you shat yourself in your first kiss" she said that in such a deadpan voice that for a moment it fooled him too. When finally he realized what she had just done he threw a furious glare towards her. The glare was useless because she was barely able to contain her laughter. The pitch of the laughter that followed was one of the loudest he had ever heard. Mind you she was not the only one; he too had joined her at the same time recalling the ludicrous scene of him sitting on horse dung in his mind repeatedly. They both were laughing so hard that he had to reach out his hands towards the heart tree to stable himself. On the other side Arya was laughing like a maniac, he had to catch her when she came falling towards, still laughing with her hands on her stomach. At one point both of them were not laughing at Jon's kiss experience but at each other. It was like a never ending chain of contagious laughter; whenever one of them would stop for a respite the other would start guffawing again causing the whole chain to repeat itself. Jon thought that they would have continued forever if they had not noticed the shadow of figures with torches moving towards the heart tree. Jon had to make Arya stop first so he could in return control himself. After some great effort they both had quitted down to only few bits of girlish giggle here and there. Arya cheeks had turned to adorable red; with her hair disheveled she appeared like her nine year old version. The figures apparently had increased in numbers and as he somehow got his other senses to work again he saw his uncle with Robb moving towards them from the group carrying the lit torches. Surprisingly all the four princes were present there with some lords and all their guards. Lady stark was glaring at him holding a tittering Rickon forcibly by his hand. At least other than her no one was glaring at them. Robb face was filled with amusement and glee, even lord stark was showing his smile plainly. Jon and Arya started their howling of laughter again at his words.

"Somehow I feel this is only the start of sleepless nights which will be caused by you two stupid fools."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Jon awaked from his rare dreamless sleep by a squealing rickon, sitting on his stomach, talking with such speed that he could not understand a word. Finally, the boy slowed enough for jon to understand his speech.

"arya is taking me to wintertown, to my friends. We are taking you with us if you hurry up. We will eat on our way."

"Once you get down from him I am sure jon'll hurry." An amused arya said from the door. She was wearing a dress altered for riding, her hair hung loosely over her shoulder. She reddened as she saw jon naked above his breeches. Last night he'd thrown his clothes off, in his stumbling toward the bed.

"You are the only man to sleep in such a state in winterfell. It seems you are immune to coldness."

"I must have forgotten that I was in westeros and not in essos. You can't blame me for that after a riotous night." She chuckled, as jon reminded her of their last night escapade.

Jon and arya were watching rickon play with the urchins. Wintertown had grown in size in his absence. He was proud of his uncle for this achievement. The north prospered in his rule. How he had managed to accomplish it while keeping the crown appease was beyond his understanding.

"Shouldn't rickon be with bran, running around the castle with winterfell's children like we used to do? I don't mind watching out from him here but bran can be lonely." Jon voiced the question which was nagging him for a time. The children knew rickon well indicating the long friendship. But why would rickon spend so much time with them and not bran.

"Things have changed jon. With you gone, bran and I got close. We made our own small bubble. That bubble burst when father told me I had to go kingslanding with sansa. Sansa was beyond happy, while I locked myself in my room for almost a week. I couldn't go to that place filled with those people. Alone. Mind you, sansa was no help. After a lot of deliberation father got two years of time for my 'preparation' to face kingslanding. I spent those two year fostering with the mormonts and the manderlys, isolating bran with a whining sansa and an angry robb. He in turn isolated rickon. Both were young boys, not understanding what was happening around them. Father couldn't spend much time with them, he was travelling around the north, and making sure the north had enough coin to pay the steep taxes. Worst was mother. When father started to rebuilt moat cailin, she got obsessed with the idea of bran as its lord. Bran lost a lot of his childhood acting like a grown up, busying himself in mother's lordly lesson. Indirectly, forcing him away from rickon. She wouldn't allow rickon to play with the servant's children, threatening them in father's absence. When she was in kingslanding with us, he started to venture here. Robb said he had become so wild and unruly even father could barely control him. Father believes rickon and bran need their sisters and brothers around them."

"He needs a family. Like all of us." Jon didn't miss arya including him as rikon and bran brother. She grabbed his hand and gently assured him.

"Aye, and now he has one."

* * *

\- Last night jon had unknowingly interrupted the welcoming feast for the king, so they were honoring him tonight. Of course, he would have done the same with the didn't knew about the feast till rickon mentioned it on their way back. He had already decided he was eating in the kitchen, later with the servants, when shockingly lady stark changed his mind.

A clearly displeased lady stark greeted them on the yard. She frowned when she saw rickon sitting in front of jon, talking animatedly with him. Rickon was already planning for their next adventure. she was so preoccupied with her children, that she didn't noticed jon disheveled condition. arya had tricked jon into playing with rickon, which was one of the reason for their his state. He also got deceived by rickon for giving him riding lessons. The lad perfectly knew what he was doing, as was arya going by her mischievous reaction when he wheeled the horse all around wintertown, making jon run after him. The great jon snow running in circle to catch a child on a pony, tyrion would pee himself from laughter if he had saw that. jon latter had to take him around a ride again, when jon had to force him down from his pony. Arya commented that he was too soft with children.

 _Funny, someone else had said the same thing._

After sending rickon away to get him ready for the feast, she made it clear that he was not to attend the feast; her words filled with contempt. For a moment he wanted to challenge her, but thought not to. He had no mind to attend a feast to see the likes of joffrey and viserys.

 _They must get along awfully well; after all, they are so alike._

Apparently arya would have none of it. She made it plainly obvious. 'I will not talk with you if you didn't show your sulking face to me during the feast.' she had threatened him with that remark. Jon was still reluctant but all doubt ended when arya almost pleads.

'I need you there jon. It's just….I need you.'

So here he was.

Jon was last to enter the great hall. The feast was well underway when he made through the door. He had dressed himself with the finest clothes he carried with him other than his uniform. He had worn a cloak to hide his longsword. He couldn't risk anyone finding about the nature of this one. The hall was filled to the brim, loud northerners and haughty southerners filled the table around the raised dais. Luckily he found one of the know guards calling out to him. Other than the blessed man, nobody seemed to have noticed him. Not even arya.

She was setting beside other daughters of the northern lords. She was wearing a bright blue dress that accentuated her pale features, her hair were braided like last time. The distance between them enough that he couldn't see more. Jon talked with the winterfell guards around him; they knew him well enough from his childhood days to understand his predicament. As the feast went, he felt a childish anger at arya. She was the one to ask him to attend this god forsaking feast, and now she didn't even seem to notice him.

The tables closed to the raised were moved for the dance. Just when jon had decided he had stayed long enough he saw the distinguished silver hair moving towards arya. For one frozen second he thought the face belonging to that silver head was the king. Such audacity. His fear was for naught when he saw the prince asking for a dance with arya. Jon smirked predicting the expected rejection from arya, to the embarrassment of the prince. Instead arya bowed like a bloody lady and accepted his hand almost meekly.

jon couldn't comprehend the source and the nature of the rage he felt when he saw arya smiling and dancing with the prince. After some calming breaths reason conquered his rage. He had lived in essos long enough to fully understand and accept their broad view regarding women. Additionally, willful and strong women in his life for the past five years proved that. All that came to the same conclusion He had no right to judge or be angry at arya. By the scowling faces of other ladies including sansa, she was not the only one swooning around the crown prince.

 _Maybe they got along well during her time in kingslanding, when I was burning my ass off on the dothraki desert._

Still watching her laugh with the prince brought a strange sorrow. He needed some air to escape this sadness.

His musings met an abrupt end, when he felt a familiar presence nearing him. A hint of smile graced his lips. From closed oak doors of the great hall came a sudden knocking sound, as if the doors were repeatedly smacked by a small branch, it came at a peculiar order. the serving maid who opened the door shrieked and ducked to avoid the fluttering of wings. Jon grin reached his ears as the culprit of the strange sound entered the hall, or should he say flied to the hall. A great white eagle the size of small dog flew around the hall in circle, its wings covered the width of a table. All eyes turned to towards it. After three more smooth circles around the hall, with effortless ease it landed in front of jon.

Jon reached around the eagle's beak to run his finger through her favored spot. The colour of her feather was grayish-white, inspiring her name.

"It is nice to see you again, pearl."

jon had again caused an uproar in a king's feast, as the murmuring burgeoned. He ignored them, and retrieved the hidden slip of parchments attached above pearl's talons. Pearl took flight, this time landing on the only table whose occupant had continued eating without pause. The news inscribed on one such slip, the oldest dated, surprised him the most. Grunts and curses came from the way pearl had gone, and then suddenly a bellowing voice shattered the nervous silence.

"Damn you. I haven't finished yet, you mindless scamper along. Go now before I bring my sword. snow! Control your bird before I break its neck."

Jon rebuked the man immediately, head still tucked down, reading the last slip forth time.

"you will do no such thing. You have already eaten half the ladder of winterfell. Remind you, we have a king's court to feed for a month. We are not in south where food is aplenty."

The harsh and sudden reprimand numbed the man, and the entire great hall. jon raise his eyes, and cursed his impulsiveness. His nature of scolding his men has finally got to him. jon had experience in dealing with men and women far larger in size compared to him. This was one of the reasons he didn't flinch when he met lord umber eyes. He waited patiently for the outburst, his right hand his sword pommel, when none came he relaxed a bit.

"Can't have the southerners complaining about lack of food now, can we? We can offer them our ale instead, but it is too sour for their sweet taste."

The result silence lasted mere seconds, but for jon it was eternity. The lord guffawed in laughter from the comment, hitting his big fist to the table, shaking it to the core. The northern lords responded with a nervous laugh, and then joined the big man. Jon tried not to show his obvious relief.

"Aye, you got that right lad." The greatjon didn't mind the grumbling of the southern lords that came his way. While he stood jon took his seat.

Greatjon eyed pearl curiously, she had ignored his plight, and had continued enjoying the lords left dinner.

"A magnificent creature you have got there. Where did you find it?"

"vaes dothrak"

The big man brow raised at that, "is it found there?"

"No. they are only found in leng, an island south of yiti. Very rare breed, difficult to capture."

"You must have paid a great weight in coin for that, especially for a tamed one." A corpulent lord seated near the high table said dryly. By the look of him and his famous girth, jon guessed that he was lord manderly.

"It was a gift, when she was a hatchling. They don't do well in a cage. Her mother died giving her birth. They can't be tamed. The moment you free them from the cage they run." Pearl had finished her meal, and now was seated in front of jon in all her majesty. Staring into her admires with her uncanny almost black eyes.

"Then, how did you tamed her." The lord was now staring into pearls eyes. He flinched from her unwavering knowing gaze. Nonetheless, the lord was definitely curious about her as many other. Below the high table, rickon had managed to free himself from robb clutches, had hurried towards jon with bran in tow. They both were having a staring contest with pearl, only a small distance separating them.

He simply smiled, "I did not."

His answer further unsettled lady stark, causing her to shout in her shrill panicked voice from the high table.

"bran, rickon get away from that foul creature. You heard the bastard, it is untamed. Snow, get it away from them now. You should have never been allowed to enter winterfell. get it away from them or I will"

Before she could complete her sentence pearl took flight, towards her. On her way to lady stark she had gotten a chalice filled with dornish red in her talons. When she reached her, lady stark almost tumbled from her chair. Pearl emptied the wine on lady stark, drenching her blue corset from chest to knee. On her way back, pearl had the audacity to put the chalice on its original place.

Repetition of the previous reaction took place. Big jon roared in laughter followed by other northern lords. The southerners grumbled after their initial shock. The only difference was the cry of horror from lady stark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A seething lady stark departed with sansa in tow, clutching her ruined dress. On her way to the door, she glared at each of the northern lords laughing at her condition, till they eventually ceased it. She had stood in front of jon, her fuming anger obstructing her from forming intelligible words. She staggered and left in hurry when pearl shrieked at her.

Unknown to jon, there was concealed unease around the hall before pearl's stunning arrival. That tension left with lady stark. After a brief silence, as one the hall erupted in laughter. Even some of the southern lords joined, as did Jon. he could have bet that pearl looked proud of her stunt.

 _She emptied a chalice full on wine on someone, and she is smug about it. In future, I will be careful of her. If not who knows what she will unload on me._

The festivity started with gusto, all tables were cleared for the extra dance space except jon's table. Bran and rickon were petting pearl as she cooed. Jon eyes swept around the hall, meeting for first time with arya. She grinned waving him over to join her. Before he could respond, a black headed young man engulfed her in a hug. In one moment she was exchanging heated words with him, and in the next she was dancing with him. Because of the growing crowd it was difficult to reach her eyes again

 _He wasn't needed after all. Things really have changed._

Pearl surprisingly was enjoying bran's company. She now rested on his lap, producing purring sound whenever rickon or bran stroked her. Jon smiled; it was rare for pearl to get along with someone so quickly. The first time tyrion had tried to pet her she had attacked his nose, fortunately for him his nose was already damage, what was left of it at least. Jon quietly went out of the hall, not wanting to disturb her and the boys.

He made towards the gate leading to winter town, the only one open at this hour. He waved to jory as he passed through the gate. Instead of taking the wagon road he went to the direction towards wolfwood. Something in the air in that way called to him. His senses sharpened suddenly, the only time that happened was when he was near pearl or ghost.

He knew about his warging capabilities. He rarely warged into pearl, she detested it. She was unruly in that way; she would fly away for months, without any warning. The white eagles are known for their capacity to undertake long journeys. They could cross seas, with extraordinary direction senses. Yet she didn't do that while delivering messages, and would eventually return to jon. She adored jon for some reason.

On the other hand, it felt natural to warg into ghost. Ghost was similar to jon in behaviour. He would hunt for a day or two and return whenever called. Due to Jon's recent understanding in warging, he could gain the direwolf heighten senses when required. He could in a way become a wolf on his own. He avoided it, due to its side effects. Altogether, he avoided warging. That is why he hasn't made a contact with him after their warm separation beyond the wall. If the news pearl had brought with her was true he was on his way to winterfell, and close, with company.

He could hear his labored breathing, merging with countless others.

The king was wordless as ever, silently observing the merriment around the hall with his unnerving indigo eyes. nowadays, rhaegar targaryen rarely spoke. Part of the reason was the wound he had received at trident and part of it from his melancholy nature.

 _A fitting punishment for his crimes. The pain that he caused my family is far greater than he can endure._

Catelyn humiliation by the jon's eagle did one good thing. The anxiety that pervaded the hall had disappeared. The northern lords for the time had forgotten about the coming war.

jon had abruptly left, leaving a searching arya in his wake. Ned stark had a sad smile gracing his lips, as he watched her daughter maintain her ruse of listening to lord dayne, while she searched for jon. For all her murmer skills her daughter could not lie to him. He knew very well the nature of her interaction with the crown prince and his companions. She played a part of a wild girl enjoying their circle, laughing, giggling, blushing, just like the countless other noble born maidens, just like his other daughter sansa. They all were far away from truth.

Arya was moon to sansa's sun, he had learned that long time. In any jungle, you either hunt or get hunted. Arya had to learn the hard way in her years in kingslanding. he knew she had some support, not from her mother, but some other true friends whose guiding had helped her survive. He was proud of his daughter, of her strong will, of her adapting resilience, of her ability to rightly judge a character, of her awareness. At the same time she pitied her. If she was like her other daughter, she would have run towards jon the moment their eyes met, just like her younger self would have done.

 _Life can be really simple to an ignorant man, but life is anything but simple._

Her daughter had grown from an ignorant girl to a cautious woman.

He was assured and relieved of arya's competence in protecting herself, and her family, even him. His expression turns to dour when he saw his other daughter with that cruel boy jofferey. Sansa probably ran from her mother's room to reach the great hall. Ned stark loved both of his daughter equally. Aye, it would seem he showed his love for arya more clearly than sansa, but it was because both of her daughter downright opposite personality. For instance he gave far more freedom to sansa than he ever gave to arya. Probably he shouldn't have done that. Or marybe he shouldn't have given catelyn such freedom towards sansa. All in all, he was worried and disappointed by sansa recent behaviour, especially towards jon. He couldn't blame the girl much, it is a parent responsibility to guide his charge, and he couldn't provide that in her case. Or he couldn't keep her away from her mother's folly.

He had loved that women once, not now, but once he did love her. Nowadays he suffered her.

 _Maybe he should have jon leave that bird here, for catelyn, and for his peace._

He didn't want to think about catelyn's demand or in her case numerous appalling demands. It was all because of that man, that weasel, he should have ended what Brandon started.

The feast was in its dying stages when jory came charging through the hall towards him. jory's distress posture got is attention, before he could call him forwards, jory announced.

"My lord, the wolfwoods is laden with howling wolf."

"What of it."

"jon went to the woods two hours ago. He hasn't returned." Those words froze the blood in his body. _Oh lya, I broke your promise once, and it broke our family, now what._

He ordered the horses to be brought around the yard. He knew he should have ser rodrick lead the search party, as it was appropriate, with the king presence in winterfell, but seven hells with it. That man had already caused him enough anguish. He was not going to lose his nephew again for the second time, when his family had some reprieve from the throne after five years, Just when his daughter and son were happy. oh gods, I thought you harsh , but never cruel. I beg you please don't change that.

He saw the worried faces of his children as they waited for the horses. The most disturbing one was arya, her face was expressionless. It would have been better if she was crying. She starred uncannily towards the wolfwoods as if sensing something, the wolf howls incessant. before the horses arrived, came another running guard.

My lord, come quickly, jon has returned, but…with ….you must hurry. You have to watch through your eyes." the guard kept rambling as the party ran towards the battlements. What he saw shocked him to silence.

The lad was covered in blood, so was the huge white wolf beside him, no not a wolf, a direwolf. They were using his cloak as a sledge to carry another direwolf, a female by noticing her swollen belly. He ordered his guard to let them enter.

The reaction of shock and horror varied from person to person. Some drew their swords, some shouted, panicked, call out the seven gods but all of them took a step back when jon came neared them. The white wolf had taken a seat besides the female, assuring her. From his walk he looked uninjured, raising the question of the origin of the blood covering his front side of body. He told the guards to bring a wagon, and asked for fennel, the kennel master. After assuring the kennel master of the direwolf exhausted state, he helped the guards in loading her on the biggest wagon they could find. the wagon could barely fit the horse size beast. The great hall had emptied, its occupant currently watching the proceedings. The yard stayed shocked till jon sauntered towards the white direwolf, which was still sitting near the gate.

Jon with the direwolf strolled towards him, clearly tired by their exertion. The wolf had snow white furs, white ghastly red eyes. the eyes were all too knowing for ned. Jon's clothes were soaked in blood and mud, his hidden pommel sword resting on his left hip.

"Uncle, I apologized for the commotion. We were attacked by frightened stag on our way hear. Luckily ghost and I managed to kill him before he could harm her. The direwolf is expecting, she has traveled a long way from beyond the wall. I believe maester luwin and fennel can help in her birth. She is not tamed but harmless because of her exhaustion.

The reaction from the crowd was enough for him to deny jon his difficult request. Even if he ignored the curse of the gods, and the ill omen as the crowd mentioned, he couldn't allow a direfwold in his keep with all this guest and children, it was dangerous. Jon must have read his mind, and this time he tried a more diplomatic approach

" lord stark, direwolves are the sigil of your house. In the crypt see we them standing guard beside the kings of winter. Once they roamed the wolfwoods as any other creature of the north. Few remains beyond the wall. It would be ill omen if you deny one such majestic creature from your hall." jon paused, letting the words sink.

"After all some of your children can be said to share the similar wolf blood", jon added quietly as an afterthought.

Before he could answer, Arya with rickon and bran had slowly taken few steps towards the beast. jon moved beside them, guiding there raised hands towards the beast. the beast came closer to them, enough to rip their head off. All other sounds seized when the beast moved his head down to smell their hands. After a nervous silent moment, he did something extra ordinary. He licked their palms, causing them to laugh and giggle.

Rickon, the most fearless of them moved his hand up to touch him. The direwolf didn't make a sound, letting him run his hand through his heavy fur.

"father, his furs is so soft, and so much that I can lose my hand in it." Ned son said his voice filled with excitement. "Come, you can come closer, and let him smell you. His tongue tickles. He won't harm you"

"How can you be so sure about it?" he asked his youngest child curiously.

"I just know. Besides, jon told me about them. We are the blood of first men. There were clans that used to hunt with them, like companions. That is why most of the northern houses banners include lost creatures like them."

Greatjon laughed at that explanation. "so lad where is my house sigil, I don't see them."

Rickon eyes furrowed, "your house sigil is a giant, aren't you big enough for one."

He smiled at his son's antics with the other lords. Seeing an eight year coddling a direwolf eased most of them. But rickon was not done.

"jon also told me that old blood still runs strong beyond the wall, who knows you can find your giant there, just like we did."

Nobody could contradict that statement, they were watching with their eyes a creature said to be extinct. Jon eyes caught him and encouraged him to take a few steps towards the direwolves. Just as rickon said, his tongue was ticklish, his furs soft.

Before ned could ask, jon said, "his name is ghost. He can stay in the godswood, close enough to keep the female one company."

This boy was embodiment of trouble; gods only knew what new trouble he would bring.

"A great eagle, a huge white direwolf, what other creatures have you gotten yourself in this five years?"

In answer ned stark didn't receive any words, just a smug grin.

Ned stark was sitting in his solar, reading the slip of paper for the fourth time. For the past six moons someone was sending winterfell vital pieces of information about the crown. Initially, ned was wary of them, but he couldn't ignore its accuracy. Now more than ever he needed this type of knowledge.

Since the failed rebellion, without any trueborn baratheon left, the stormland remained unbalanced. They felt insulted when Robert bastard was made lord of storm's end instead of stannis or renly. One was sworn to the night's watch, the other become a maester. But they never declare war. Sometimes they didn't pay their taxes, insulted the crown, even had some few skirmish, but they had never rebelled openly. This time they had, with the support of golden company. The golden company claimed the iron throne through their blackfyre linkage, but after maelys the blackfyre line had ended. Apparently not, another contender for the throne had emerged. In the last blackfyre war, north had barely send men. the crown didn't mind that time, they had the full support of the crownland, stormaland, westerland and the riverland , which proved more than enough to end it. This time the crown wanted northmen to fight against the stormalanders, the men who during the Robert's rebellion fight side by side would fight against each other. The crown audacious demand didn't end there; they wanted to field the entire northern army, every man who could wield a sword, to fight a war for the man who had already cost them fathers and sons.

The thing that jarred him the most was not the war itself, but its cause.

The gods should have taken rheagar targeryen brain, instead of his voice, although he was just a spawn in the game of thrones. The main perpetrators were tywin lannister and olenna tyrell. The tyrell widow wanted land from stormland, while Tywin lannister wanted more coin to rebuild his destroyed fleet, which he would receive as payment from the tyrell, and with coin from the stormlanders. The war created by these power hungry lords would cause northern lives. Their plan to antagonize the stormland would have taken some more years, but the timely death of the hand had changed that. Jon connington died from sudden fever in kingslanding two months ago, freeing his position as hand for tywin. Two months proved enough time for him to anger the stormlords. What tywin didn't anticipate was the alliance of the stormlands with the golden company, causing him to add some new players.

The golden company has been the most efficient and largest company of sellswords in essos for the past two decades, until now. A new sellsword company had gain ground in essos. This new mercenary group had pushed the golden company to desperation. According to lord manderly most of the big contracts now went to them. This group was known for its secrecy and ruthlessness. It was rumored that most of them were northerners, belonging to a mercenary group known as company of roses. Ned didn't take rumors seriously, but there was no real word about them. What concern him the most, were the disturbing nature of these rumors. It was said that these men took payment in slave and coin, and once the deal completed no trace of the coin or the slave could be found. They emerged out of nowhere and in three years they had their biggest competitors running.

Due to its rivalry with golden company, and its deadly efficiency the crown had called them to winterfell to struck a contract. Well, the crown wouldn't be in such hurry if they knew its name. Most likely, they didn't think it was important to know the sellsword's company name. tywin lannister was just playing a ruse, to give false assurance to the northern lords, that they alone would not fight the golden company and the stormlords, that the crown was supporting them. Tywin lannister didn't even feel obliged to create a good lie. Recalling the feast when he was sitting beside him, he could feel his mocking laughter directed at him and his fellow lords.

 _Best prepare yourself, tywin, for a shock. The company you intend to hire can bite your own neck._ Ned read the piece of paper again.

 _ **The wolf's dragoons.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rhaenys targaryen was more than a sultry, haughty, reveling princess. Most believes her nature similar to that of her uncle oberyn, as she is known to visit whore houses in kingslanding. Unlike her brother crown prince aegon she doesn't shy away from showing her promiscuous dornish side. She is known for her rash anger and sharp tongue, which she uses frequently in the court. She never shies away from exhibit her erotic beauty. While ladies had shown their disdain for her revealing attire and her fearless opinion, lords tries their best to get her favor surreptitiously. The small council seeks to diminish this wild nature of their princess, struggling to get the desired match and the kings approval for her marriage. viserys had once made an audacious demand for her hand in front of the entire court to the king. Rheagar had bluntly denied him, sending him to dragonstone the next day. In a rare instance of kindness towards his children, he announced that only he will decide his children marriage choices.

Few knew the true nature of the dornish princess, the shrewd mind behind all the seductive attire and appearance. Her dornish uncles and cousins for one were familiar with the deceptive veil she donned. She concealed herself after her mother's death when she was only one and two.

Now as she looked from her chambers window, gazing at nothingness, feeling the cold northern air around her golden skin. She tries to remember the time when this veil was not required.

She had to pull herself back after the fat merchant behind her cleared his throat. The tall, dark skinned man sat straight in his chair, even when he was covered in head to toe in rich golden silks. He was one of her main informers, verified by her uncle doran. Acquiring knowledge by any means was crucial for surviving in the jungle of kingslanding. she had learned this lesson the hard way. She needed her own spies if she sought to know the schemes of littlefinger and trouble caused by her brothers. Not to mention the master murmer of them all- varys.

 _Are you disturbed mother, seeing your children playing the game you hated so much that it finally killed you._

Rhaenys pushed these distressing lines of thoughts away.

" what can you tell me about the sellswords tywin wants to hire", she asks plainly. No need for subterfuge with this one.

"not much." She preferred him more than the other, but know she was losing her patience.

"try", the viper like glare seemed to work as the man shifted in his chair. He took a deep breath to gain his thoughts.

" as I said earlier, little is known about them. Nobody knows its leaders or commander, most of us who buys their services doesn't even know their company name."

"us?" she was intrigued, the man in front of her was known for his caution. Why would he hire sellswods without knowing their name.

" yes I hired them for securing some precious wares through dangerous trade routes." She didn't want to know what _precious_ wares were those.

"no slaves. They would not transport slaves, it was one of their many condition." He must have read her face. As for his answer, rhaenys was now more than just curious. How could be sellswords in essos if you don't trade in slaves? By the frustrated look from the merchants face he thought the same.

" I am inclined to tell you, fayd, I will not appreciate your penchant for elusive conduct. Tell me all you know of these secretive men you had hired. Everything." He flinched, mentioning his old name must have done the work.

" yes, mistress. Before I tell you about my own experience with them, I must confine to you the nature by which I first noticed them, and latter trusted them enough."

Rhaenys sat in the plush chair in front of him and nooded.

"No one knows how they came to be and who they were before, all I know is they emerged from the dothraki desserts like scorpions. How they managed to evade the blood thirsty savages? How they managed to lay hidden after making so many enemies? By the time they become some kind of legend in essos for their deadly efficiency and secretive way, they had already annihilated some of the most powerful families in volantis. Of those, one family had the blood originating from the old dragonlords of valeria. Not one servant was found when they were done with them; all their possessions including their slaves were looted. Later they burned their estates and the things they couldn't take with them. I am sure you too had heard about it, but most likely you heard the rumors of past feuds causing the destruction of half of volantis."

He was correct in assuming that. The crown had not taken it seriously when varys birds couldn't find anything awry.

 _Well, your little birds are not as trustworthy as you presume varys. Or is it you are involved in this assassin type sellsword company. Surely they would need a highly skilled master of spies to run this kind of deceit._

"That was only two years ago at most. How did they manage to gain so much power to match golden company? From all I could muster, it looks like more like a bunch of creative assassination to gain attention." Rhaenys said showing her doubts.

"You and I think the same mistress, for I too made the same ire in judging them. My misconceptions were cleared in lys. Lys is ruled by conclave of magisters, of which magister magel was the richest. His primary source was slaves. Not ordinary slaves but bed slaves, just like the unsullied he tried small children with the art of pleasure from their childhood. He bred them like horses, discarding the ones he found unworthy. He had connections with the most of the old valerian families around essos, maintained by supplying them the best from his pillow houses. He too had some noble blood, I think. He owned the whore houses from tyrosh to qarth, even in vaes dothrakh. With whore houses came spy network, and from it came lucrative trade contracts. Most of the sellswords in lys were in his pay. Many believed he gave inside information to tyrosh and myr to make sure if war came, he will lose his business. His power was increasing day by day as was his brutality. Slaves in lys are treated way better then in slaver's bay or volantis, of course magister magel and his family was an ungodly exception. He was almost untouchable, till someone hired our brave sellswords."

The following smile was predatory; it seems he will enjoy describing the fall of magister magel.

"rumor had already started of magel's death contract. Already his silk shops and brothels in volantis and braavos were being raided. Being a narcissistic, he didn't though that someone could come after him. In one his usual trips to pentos, he was captured. Later he came back to lys afraid of his own shadow. He called all his hired sellswords- that were guarding his holdings, shops and brothels in essos-to lys. As the news of his holdings getting raided and destroyed reached his paranoia surged. His madness was such he started beating his best loved paramour in front of a crowd. That lovely woman was humiliated and brutalized by him and his guards in front of all the lys. News of his associated butchered kept him on his edge."

"This all went for around a month, causing him to lose his mind. The once fat lord became a mere bone clad body, incapable of using a chamber pot. He ordered the retrieval of all his money holdings in various banks and secret holdouts, including the account he had in the ironbank. He hired great numbers of new sellswords for his protection. He exiled his sons and wife, not trusting them, leaving them without a penny. By the time the last ship form the iron back left, the whole port of lys was forced closed by him. The following days one by one his trusted men were found in the gutters. Magel kept screaming orders and curses from his heavily guarded mansion. He never allowed any one to leave to help those outside. Mutiny would have occurred, but the bastard had not told a soul where he had kept the gold. The chests arrived from the dock, but they never seemed to reach the mansion"

"then one day one he got to know the sellswords were located in a small abandoned keep with a large courtyard. He himself led the sellswords baring few to that keep, all the while laughing maniacally. He stayed outside on the street, sending his man in the keep. One moment they were breaking doors and searching for the sellswords, and the next the whole keep blew up from the ground. The magnitude of the explosion was such the whole of island shook form the impact. Red-blue flame devoured the men inside the keep, flames rising high towards the sky. Almost a thousand men were present in or around the keep, and only scream, bile and blood was left."

Fayd took some needed breaths, and gave time to let the words sink.

"While the city was getting up to its feet after the massive hit it took, three ships left the dock of lys, leaving a shell shocked city in its wake."

Rhaenys tried to calm her beating heart.

 _No It cannot be….father's first order was to eliminate that vile green liquid. Or he is more like his mad father than we know him to be._

No, no need to think about that now. More important things required her focus.

"Why…why am I hearing this now?", she sounded a little winded in her mind.

"Because I was told not to", his voice was back to his peaceful way.

"By whom?",she commanded.

"Why, the company who caused that destruction. As I told you there were some conditions I had to accept for acquiring them."

She wanted to slap him so hard that he would have a impression of her hand for the rest of his puny life. Or she can call his cousins for that purpose. Doran teachings reached her at that time. Control was everything. If she can't control herself, then she can't control anybody. She will deal with him later, appropriately.

"What about the small council or from the ship arriving from lys with news. How come kinglanding is not filled with talk of burning lys."

"Ah, you think the fire that caused the destruction was wildfire. Your famed targaryen weapon of fear. Well, it was not wildfire princess, I am sure of that. Wildfire burns everything it its path, its green flames takes days to put down. While the fire at lys was doused in an hour or two and the flame were more bluish in colour. the only thing wildfire need is air, which make its volatile and extremely dangerous. On the other hand, from the remains of the keep we found some kind powder that burned explosively. Of course, it was not much to determine its nature.

"you still haven't answered my question, fayd." She would make sure to repay for all the trouble he has caused.

"oh, I apologize. The conclave told the captains to make sure news about this doesn't spread. They gave some mundane reason on lys not being safe or decrease in trade or something. Most likely the one to give the contract to the company was behind this, or the company bribed them. Nonetheless, the message that they wanted to spread got heard by the right people. It would have eventually spread across westeros, if not for their personal grudge with the golden company. but that is another story."

She was about to contradict, when a wrathful arya stark came barging through the door.

"jon was injured when he came with the direwolves. Bran found him stitching his wounds himself in the stables. In the stables of all places. My suspicious were correct, he not ignoring me, he is trying to evade me. Can you believe that." As much as rhaneys enjoyed arya stark, especially when she was angry like this, she couldn't have her walking up her room like this.

"no I cannot imagine that, my lady. But if you would kindly excuse me I was talking with my silk merchant." Rhaenys chided her politely. Arya blinked in anger, seeing fayd for the first time since entering her room unannounced. Rhaenys was sure that daemon had not stoped her from entering to get back on her. he knew arya and rhaenys were way past than the princess and lady-in-waiting relation.

Arya huffed in anger, causing her to smile at her antics. She and ashara had to work so hard to get arya out of this adoring habit. Jon snow must have done something nasty to get her out of her own mask. Still it felt good to see arya stark's old self.

"I am sorry, your grace. I will leave you at once." arya recited her practiced lines, and with a slight bow turn to leave.

"wait outside, lady arya. I am just about to conclude my business with him." arya nodded and left.

Back to business, indeed.

"For now I have only one question for you, and you will answer it truthfully. Or by.."

" I have always answered you truthfully, mistress." He interrupted her before she threatens him. Gods, getting familiar with this sellsword company have given him additional balls. she will have to talk to tyene about that. She always had loved balls.

" why are you here?" he blinked, before he could form his own question in return, she glared at him. he tried to stare back but flinched and bend his head.

"I made contact with them as soon as I left lys. I would have been a fool not to enquire about them. I had some risky business propositions that need someone like them to handle it. The entire process of making the initial contact and signing the contract has passed, and I have yet to meet their leader. I have seen their warriors but they are always different from the previous ones. All of them are in the same kind of attire, but different weapons. They have some odd conditions and they cost immensely but I have yet to see any troubles in my trade. So in answer to your question your grace, I travelled all the way to this cold castle for seeing the man behind them. To ask him questions which have plagued my mind since leaving lys." 

* * *

She and arya walked around the glass garden without uttering a word. When arya found the flower she seeks, she kneeled to pluck the famous winter rose. She was caressing the petals almost wistfully.

"jon would always give me these whenever I will sad or angry at something. We would run around the godswood to find wild flowers so that I can give to father. I would get covered from head to toe in mud. Septa and mother would scold me for ruining my dress but he would always take the blame, even when I told him not to. After a particular harsh thrashing from mother, I told him not to so. I told him I was not some helpless girl from sansa story. He would laugh and ruffle my hair, saying that he didn't do so because he felt I couldn't bear the punishment, but because he felt needed. He liked when I needed him, to tell him my pranks and be my accomplice. I couldn't understand that at that time but then later, after he left, I asked old nan. She told that men or in jon's case a boy,are far more insecure about themselves than women. We can at least show our doubts, or if not, at the most we don't have to fight a war in which doubts can be deadly. Jon needed someone with whom he didn't feel his doubts or fears. I felt so happy knowing I was that person for him. "

She brought her eyes to meet mine, her were little watery. Arya rarely cried, and always from anger and frustration. But never like this. It was different this time.

"After he left, there was no one to take the blame. Robb and bran were my brothers too, I loved them just as much, but it was different. Somehow I told myself that it was fine, jon needed me, not me. Never me. It helped me to get through those first years without him. but now, seeing him after so much has passed. He is somehow a stranger to me and then not, because he is still jon, my jon."

She had a small smile on her face now, the flower clutched tight in her hands.

"I have come to the realization, that I needed him just as much he needed me."

She had known arya for three years now. She had watched her grow from a gangly girl to a young woman. Never had she seen this side of arya. Maybe jon snow didn't know this but he had unraveled something inside of arya.

But then maybe she had done the same to him.

Their peace was broken by none other than sansa stark. She was wearing a beautiful blue gown with silks lacings. She loved arya as a friend and more, but her distaste for dresses was one thing the princess couldn't fathom.

"I am delighted to see you here, your grace. I am sorry that I didn't invited you earlier." Sansa didn't even feel obliged to greet her sister. Arya rolled her eyes at her sister antics. Sansa couldn't understand why she chose arya as her lady-in-waiting, and not her. sansa always tried to get close her, ignoring arya as best as she could. The chasm between the two sisters that was present in kingslanding has deepened instead of getting shallow.

At least that was not the case with rhaenys and visenya. They enjoyed and loved each other as sister should, neither minding the poison cersei brought between them.

"It is alright lady sansa, may I ask what brought you here", rhaenys asked.

" oh, that would be the king, your grace. A party of almost 100 men is deemed to reach in about an hour. He had asked you to welcome them at the courtyard. my father and mother would accompany you"

Why would father specifically want me to be the one to welcome them? First of all lord tywin would never allow such respect given to anybody lightly. It was likely father had taken a stand on this one. The question was why? The only answer that she could derive was that of alliance. An alliance the crown wanted was not because of progression but because of caution. Her father knew about the happening at lys, while tywin probably didn't. As there were meeting the spider only had with father. He knew aegon with his brash tongue will likely stark a war with them. For all faults rheagar targaryen knew his children very well. He knew I would already know the threat of this un named company of sellswords. One thing was clear to rhaenys.

A powerful and dangerous player was going to join the game of thrones.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Unlike her sister, visenya was not ordered by her father to welcome the company of men arriving at winterfell. She had come to treat them to quench her own curiosity. As she stood beside her sister, rhaenys gave her an amused look.

"Oh my, is it my baby sister I am seeing? I had lost all hope to see your beautiful face outside off that horrid gloomy library."

"Do not lose hope yet, sister. Just as have not lost hope to see you in there. And it is not that gloomy, maester luwin arranged some more lamps to lighten it up a bit. Besides it is the only place capable enough to keep mother and joffrey out." And it is the only place her father talks to her like a normal man.

"Are they getting that bad? Vis I have told you enough time that it would not take much to have uncle oberyn to give you some of his guards to keep even the prince and queen out of their reach. You just have to say a word"

Rhaenys reached to take her hands, her eyes void of any previous playfulness and filled with concern.

"I know, but it would rather escalate their ire than doing any good. Besides, she would never allow anyone but Uncle Jaime to guard me", she sighed. She looked behind to catch Uncle Jaime smirking to ser daemon. They both stood a few paces back, enough to give some semblance of privacy to the sisters.

"I believe they are more on edge because of their squabble for Jon snow's swords. Mother and viserys had gone to father, demanding him to sign a royal decree making the two swords royal property", visenya continued.

"Aegon would have supported her if Jon snow carried more valyrian swords than Aegon the conqueror." rhaenys smiled mischievously as she adjusted a silver strand of hair on visenya's head.

"You saw the third sword which was covered. You think it is another valyrian sword?"

In response rhaenys took her original place besides her. Both sisters knew well enough not to speak more in the open. They had learned this in kingslanding the hard way. Still, visenya got her answer.

"You must tell me what caught your interest enough to leave your precious books." Rhaenys asked her calculating eyes constantly moving. The preparations were going in full. It seems there were more than 100 men arriving.

"I think we are going to see uncover a profound link here. It is just a feeling, made stronger by the emergence of those direwolves. Maester luwin says direwolves have to been inside winterfell walls for thousands of years. And with one being heavy, I am expecting more. I tried to get near the female but she didn't like my presence. Though she seems more amicable when Jon snow around. She didn't mind the stark brother presence when they visited her with Jon snow."

"How did he came across them, and what caused such magnificent creatures to follow him?" rhaenys murmured with a hint of yearning. A yearning similar to visenya's for a strange kind of companionship.

"There is more to Jon snow than what meets the eye, sister."

"You are right as always, baby sister. I think we are about to find some more." Rhaenys said as a guard atop the gate shouted something.

* * *

By the time the gates were opened rhaenys and visenya were joined by the Starks and daenerys. She guessed Dany been forced by viserys to spy. Daenerys had changed a lot after her mother's death.

The first to enter through the gates were four distinctively armored men on warhorses. They kept a steady pace in marching formation with their hands on their swords. She could hear the rumblings of steel plate as the kingsguard around her surround them to guard them from the impending riders. On the other hand, stark guardsmen stood their ground behind their liege lord. The four riders halted few paces away from them and waited. They all kept a straight gaze, looking at nothing.

Visenya took this time to observe them more thoroughly. They each had a dull full helm with their visor down to cover their eyes, with sharp curves above their heads painted red. Their plates were of the same silver black colour; one rider had leather armor instead one metal. Unusual individual sigils were etched and painted on their chest. They wore a silver cloak fastened by exquisite brooches. Three painted patch of different colors were sewed on the shoulders side of the cloaks.

Behind the riders came columns of men, each containing seven in one row, with all columns consisting of seven such rows. Every man had a big square shield wrapped around their backs. Almost every one of them carried at least two different weapons. The column followed by the riders carried some strange types of crossbows which were strapped to their hips. Men belonging to the same columns had the same sigil etched on their plate or leather armor. They cloaks were less fancy with only one patch of green colour etched on their shoulders. Every column was of lead by a rider with armor similar to the first four riders, the only difference was of the sigil on his chest, and he only had two shoulder patches

The ranges of weapons they carried were identical to the mixed bunch on men. Most of them looked surprisingly of northern origin and westerosi. In between these westerosi, men with dark skinned, branded faces, odd eyes shapes, wild beards filled with uncanny bone fetishes, bald head with painted heads were also present.

But the most remarkable and unexpected was the presences of women in them. Every column contained at least 10 women in them. They carried themselves similar to these men.

There were total of four such groups of men. When one of the four riders raised his hand in a fist the march stopped. He then made a foreign gestures with his hand still raised in the air without uttering a word. The moment his hand stopped, the front two groups shifted to their rights and the last two groups moved forward and settled to the right of the first two. All this happened in mere moments.

"Why do they have their hands on their swords? Have they lost their mind!" ser daemon hissed harshly.

Daemon shifted from one foot to another like a caged viper waiting for its moment. He started unsheathing his sword slowly when he was stopped by harsh whisper.

"Don't you dare remove your sword one more inch you bloody git", the harsh throaty voice belonged to that of oswell whent, the black bat.

"I don't know what you learned from the red viper, but you never show your goods first while trading with the unknown." Ser oswell was known for his obscure humor, understood only be a few. His grandmother rhealla rather enjoyed his company till her sudden death.

"What?" an confounded and angry ser daemon threw a glare towards ser oswell.

"By your goods he meant what is under your breeches." Uncle Jaime joined to confuse the dornish knight even more.

"I told Arthur not to make the man in service of oberyn martell a kingsgaurd. How can a boy who had been drilled his whole life by a viper can think straight. He can't even understand some simple terms. I don't want to imagine what that viper had done to you or the places…"

"Ser oswell I believe this is not the right time for to make fun of your fellow kingsgaurd. Ser Jaime if you please, tell me what is going on here." rhaenys reprimanded ser oswell and turned to her uncle when she saw the all familiar smirk on his face.

" ..And by that I didn't meet what ser oswell was saying about. I want to know what is going on with this sellswords." Rhaenys explained herself before ser Jaime too join ser oswell.

"I believe princess these men are waiting."

"Waiting for what? Do they want me to address them first…?"

"I do not think so. I think they are waiting for their commander to issue a command. Thought, he is not here yet. These men here may seem prepared for battle but they are not expecting any fighting. The way they are standing with that straight head and formation, it is more likely they are waiting for some sort of inspection. I would always have that face when our old lord commander would tell us to prepare our armor for inspection. The most difficult aspect is that of waiting. He always liked to check our patience."

Uncle Jaime paused for a while to gain his thoughts.

"The commander is testing their patience with ours" He was saying this while watching lazily towards these men.

"These men may now seem defenseless but the way they changed formation so quickly, I doubt we can take by surprise. These are hard men….and women too."

His explanation got interrupted when he saw a tall leader of one such group. The man was build like a tree, with one side of neck having burned skin.

"By the seven, it can be him!" he shouted suddenly.

"Do you recognize someone, ser Jaime?" rhaenys asked.

" I hope I am wrong princess, but if I am proved right, the man leading the second group is the second most wanted men in westeros in lord hand's eye."

She saw the man they were talking about. He was a tall man, side of his face was burned, and carrying a greatsword strapped to his back .only one man could fit this description and be wanted by the lord of casterly rock.

"Sandor clegan, brother to Gregor clegan. He left westeros seven years ago when my grandfather asked him to serve under his brother, the mountain. There is an ancient enmity between the brothers, but they say no one has ever said no to grandfather and lived. Grandfather had announced a bounty of hundred golden dragons on his head. "

Visenya recalled the teaching the maester of casterly rock had given to her when she had visited westerland with his mother. With that bounty on his head he was effectively exiled by her grandfather. How his grandfather would react to his return? Visenya knew his grandfather was known for never forgetting an insult. And he would surely take sandor cleagan return to westeros as an insult.

"if he the second man that the old lion want the most, who is the first?" ser daemon with his hand still clutching the sword tightly asked. He was trying to distract himself.

"Boy, believe me when I say this you do not want to see that man." This time it was ser oswell answered.

"if he somehow appeared again, he would likely make the old lion shit gold in real." Ser oswell chuckled on his own pun as uncle Jaime had a rueful look on his face. Unlike the clegan brother, he loved his brother.

All her thoughts were broken when three more riders emerged from the gates. The silhouette of one such rider caused visenya to gasp. Her mind was playing games or the gods were indeed a funny bunch of old tools to play such jokes.

Unlike the sellswords, only one of them was wearing any semblance of protection. While the other two wear wearing clothes made of wealthy material. The one wearing leather armor was wearing a blue coat. The middle man was a bit heavy and filled his green coat and cloak completely. All three of them were wearing cloaks with three patches.

But visenya would notice all this latter, her eyes were glued to the smallest of the three, riding on a special made saddle for his short legs. He was lavishly dressed like a lion of casterly rock, riding his mare languidly, and eyes searching for someone. When his eyes found uncle Jaime he grinned from ear to ear.

"tyrion", uncle Jaime whispered in shock and endearment, as if he said it out aloud tyrion lannister would vanish again, Just as he had vanish almost five years ago.

Instead of moving his mare towards them, the three men halted their horses behind the four warriors. Uncle Jamie took a step towards tyrion but the latter shook his head in negation, ceasing all movements of uncle Jaime.

And they waited. All eyes were towards the company of sellswords- which hadn't moved an inch the whole time. With them the whole courtyard waited with held breaths. No one moved for some time, not wanting to disturb the feeble peace surrounding them.

The waiting ended when one pair of footsteps were heard clearly throughout the courtyard. She saw one human silhouette beside that of a direwolves moving towards the four riders from the godswoods. He was wearing armor so dark that it reflected back all light thrown towards it. On front of his chest was sigil of a white direwolf with red eyes. The cloak he was wearing was similar to his armor with five patches stitched into it. They both halted in front on them and in one swift movement the hands of all the sellswords beat their sigil in one motion, causing that one thump to reverberate through the yard. It was followed by a one single word.

"Commander"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Arya stark couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jon talking with one of the lead men, with their hands clasping each other forearms, which indicated respect for each other. While he was busy chattering in high Valerian, his direwolf prowled around the groups of men in manner similar to his name. No horses or men moved when he got closer to sniff them.

Arya could barely register any of these movements, as just one had shaken her.

 _Jon is a lord Commander of a sellsword company._

A company strong enough to threaten the biggest sellsword company in Westeros.

 _Stupid, stupid Jon, what have you gotten yourself involved with?_

The pent up frustration of motionless waiting for half an hour has already left her. She glanced towards her father to note his reaction to this unexpected development, only to find a hint of surprise in his as usual stoic face. Because he had stood his ground when the four riders arrived in threatening pose, the rest of the stark household had maintained their composure. That would have been difficult had Rickon was present with them.

I could have never managed to stay this still like a lady if not for the training received from Ashara Dayne in courtly matters. Yet Arya doesn't know the reason behind the women's kindness towards her. Or maybe she doesn't know the dirty scheme, as no one in king's landing does anything without a goal.

Her thoughts were broken when Jon moved towards the three men donning no metal armor. Before he could talk to the most pretentiously dressed of three- the dwarf who had already created quite an uproar in the kings welcoming party, the fat one pounced on him in a bear hug. After the initial hugs with the three evident Westerosi men, which included a rather funny hug with the little men, he had a lengthy low talk with them.

When Jon finished he walked on the way to the first group to his right where ghost was waiting for him.

Most men in this sellsword company were Westerosi, but if Arya had learned from the sailors in king's landing many of them were of foreign land.

Many of them had slave's brands.

 _Please Jon, don't tell me you became a slaver in Essos._

Her father and brothers must have had the same thoughts running in their minds.

Father would have to take his head if he is slaver.

 _Gods Jon, what other secrets do you have?_

 _Is this the reason you are avoiding me?_

 _Are you ashamed of me?_

But the vital question is,

 _Can I ever be ashamed of you?_

Arya tried not to think about that now. Jon would have never kept such a secret from her. Even if could ever do something like this and lie to her, he would never do something like this to his uncle.

 _Jon loves my father._

 _He could never do that to him._

After five long brutal years without him, she still had faith in him.

Moreover, if the look of trust in father's and Robb's eyes showed anything, was that she was not the only one.

The loathing glare her mother was throwing was another matter altogether.

They all had in common the similar dull silver black armor, but other than that many carried fetishes that could identify them. And Arya couldn't fathom that almost half of them were women.

She could hear Greatjon umber who stood just behind them say one word repeatedly between the curses he threw as he glared some of the sellswords wearing weird bone fetishes with hate. That word intrigued her as well as caused great alarm.

'Wildlings'.

Meanwhile, the Westerosi neared the royal party. The short and the fat one tried to bow as properly as they could, the little man greeting first.

"Princess Rhaenys, princess Visenya, princess Daenerys, I, Tyrion of house Lannister, for all my comrade present here, offer our gratitude for welcoming us. We feel honored." He ended the display with a smirk apparently inherited by the conceited Lannister brother.

His smirk was far from his brother in beauty but it definitely could make up for it in intensity, Arya mused.

He is a Lannister all right.

Rhaenys acknowledged him distractedly as her eyes followed Jon. Jon was more or less was having a staring match with his men. He would rarely say a word, low enough not to reach Arya. He was probably gauging and judging them by the way they carried themselves. Arya had gone through similar examination when she had first met Maege Mormont in Bear Island.

* * *

(flashback starts)

"Eyes can tell the nature of a person." These were the first words Maege said to her after scrutinizing her all through her welcoming feast.

"What do you find in mine? My lady", Arya added the last bit a moment latter, had tried her best not to look perturbed and stared right back at her.

"I see defiance of a girl afraid of a new place and people. Wishing for her cousin and family. At the same time, eager to prove her worth to her mother and sister."

Arya fidgeted, looking down at her hands, replying in a small voice.

"What...how did you...?"

"Ha! Your father told me all that, stupid girl. Do you see me a witch to read your future from your blood? Foolish girl." Maege barked a laugh; she was joined by her daughter as they laughed pleasantly at Arya's silliness. At least they were not giggling like Sansa and Jeyne.

Lady of the bead island's laughter turned to a kind smile as she saw Arya scowling and clutching her hands in a tight fist. Maege slowly lifted her hand and stroked Arya's constantly messed hair.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, girl. I was trying to ruffle you bit so you know you are no longer at your father's roof."

"I know that already. I am not Sansa to think you would treat me like I am lady Stark, and father send me here to make me strong, not to make myself stupid." Arya voice was filled with indignation towards the Mormonts believing Arya was anything like Sansa.

"You are not like your sister, Arya. But more like someone I knew." Maege face turned to an odd expression.

"I couldn't save her but Bear Island would not fail you." Maege whispered, she then looked at Arya with resolve. Arya got confused by her previous statement.

"You are not built for heavy weapons or armor but we can make you a fine she- bear with the strong will and defiance you showed me earlier. You have much to learn Arya stark." Maege said with conviction.

"I am not a bear. I am a wolf", Arya shouted.

"Aye, you are that. A strong one, too. She- wolf then, that protects her pack by any means."

"Aye, a she- wolf." Arya grinned, imagining the reaction on Jon's face if he saw her now.

(flashback ends)

* * *

Arya smiled wistfully while remembering her training at Bear Island, her time with Maege and her daughters. Arya turned her head when she heard the royals chuckling at one of Tyrion's puns.

For a short man Tyrion Lannister had a large tongue.

"Oh in my merriment to see my brother and sweet precious niece, who I believe will surpass her mother not only in brain but in beauty, I forgot to answer your inquiries, princess Daenerys. I am master of coin and Politics. I am a master winemaker, too." He grinned at the last occupation.

The younger Lannister then points to the fat man in green.

"This young man here is Samwell Tarly, former heir of horn hills, is our high scholar and master healer. And still a maid. "The last word caused Samwell Tarly to blush bright red like a ripe tomato. His plump face, with green clothiers made it even worse. Rickon would have laughed uncontrollably if he had seen this, thought Arya.

Before Tyrion could introduce the last men, he initiated.

"Before lord Tyrion embarrass me, I would present myself. I am Davos Seaworth, master of ships."

"Ugh, Davos you are no fun! I had thought that story you told when you were in flea bottom to introduce you. It would have made this Dornish guard here smile a little. For a Dornish he is rather bland." Tyrion eyed daemon, his one green and black eye glinting when it caught sunlight.

"I would have been in a better mood if you hadn't brought so many men here, imp", daemon fired back, looking a little jumpy, watching ghost prowling around the group nearest to them.

Before Jaime Lannister shifted, as to say something, the little man raises a hand halting him.

"Aye, you are right about that, so if you could count, you are outnumbered 5 to 1. And with that direwolf around, you should better watch who you insult." Tyrion said those threaten words in a light manner, almost gleeful.

"Besides, the most frightening part of our humble caravan has not arrived yet."

Arya could see all eyes turned toward the delighted little man. Arya heard her father grunts, glaring at Jon's back. The three princesses spoke at the same time, asking the same thing.

"What?"

The only response they got was the sound of laughter from the three men.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

Arya saw Jon finish examining the last group. He raised his hand in some sort of a command to a man standing at a far corner. The man drew a white horn from his cloak and blew. The sound traveled farther than it should.

"Fall out and make space. Be ready to carry supplies." Jon shouted in a firm voice.

In an instance, a flurry of activity was seen in Jon's men. They started removing their excessive armor and weapons, and giving their horse's reins to the stable boys. They got split up in two big groups, alongside the gate, facing each other as if welcoming a herd of people. Jon neared them, as a guard from the gate tower ran towards father.

"My lord, more guests. Carriages and carts mostly with few men."

Father nodded, on the other hand, Jon turned around facing the gates a few paces away from them and stood like a rock, Ghost besides him.

With Ghost at his side, for a moment, he reminded her of the Winter kings in the crypts below them.

Arya could hear scores of horse hooves and wheels grinding against the solid land. The first carriage that was grander than the others stops in front of Jon. All of the carriage drivers were women, one such open the door of the first carriage.

A lady wearing a beautiful rosy, close-fitting, sleeveless gown, that showed her shoulders but was not indecent, came out from the carriage. She was wearing sort of a hat with a red cloak around her shoulder. She gracefully stepped down, and threw Jon a pleasant smile.

Before Jon could move, the attractive lady engulfed him in a hug with her gloved hands around neck. The both exchanged some words in High Valerian.

Arya cursed herself for not learning high Valerian other than some important words. She could speak bravoosi fluently without ever visiting the land, but never got herself around to learn Valerian, even when Rhaenys told her to.

The women had free Jon from her clutches, still standing closer than required. She turned and nodded towards the other carriage drivers, five in total, to open the doors. From the carriages ladies wearing all sort of foreign clothes came pouring out, most of them with children. A slight cheer erupted around, as some men surrounding them moved forward to hug what looked their wives and children. The main four riders were the first to move forward towards the carriages to greet the women and children. They had eventually removed their helms. The one wearing the light leather armor was a slender woman with small narrow eyes.

As Arya observed the sellswords interacting with the women and children, she figured plenty of them as families.

 _The men had brought their families with them._

Arya found it strange, she had never expected men earning their living by warring could ever have a family. As the carriages emptied Arya could note some elders were included, too.

Some children started running around the yard, cackling as their fathers chased them, all conversing in various tongues.

The woman in pale red said something, causing Jon to chuckle and shake his head playfully. He hugged and kissed both her cheeks, to walk towards the end of the caravan.

Arya felt a jolt of anger at Jon's sudden show of affection for the unknown woman.

He must have been grinning like a puppy when she first embraced him, though Arya could not tell as she was facing his back.

The women removed her gloves and then ran his hand through Ghost furs lovingly. She giggled when Ghost tried to lick her hands.

Even Ghost seemed to like this wretched woman, Arya thundered with indignation.

As the women neared the royals; Arya took this time to study her. She was an exceptional beauty with unblemished porcelain skin, chestnut colored hair, high cheekbones, almond shaped hazel eyes that showed no malice.

Arya could not focus herself to hear her refined words with the three princesses, her voice sweet as a songbird.

And Arya's mind wandered.

 _Of course Jon would be enchanted by this woman._

 _Why would he waste his time with his scrawny cousin, when he has this women waiting for him._

Arya had learned the hard way that she will be never as pretty as Sansa. Her insecurities increase ten folds when she saw girls like Rhaenys and Daenerys with their Valerian beauty. Not to leave the young princess, Visenya.

She had heard enough snide remarks to never think otherwise.

But for the past two years Arya was being shown an unfamiliar attention by many lords and ladies. She had used this attention in her favour, exploiting and gaining favors through it. Arya for a long time believed that was the result of Ashara's teachings.

Nowadays, I had started to think it was because of my beauty.

So stupid of me to think like that.

 _She should never forget._

 _She will always remain Arya horseface._

 _Jon had her believe otherwise when they both were little._

 _He always called her pretty. Even, prettier than Sansa._

And she had used those comforting memories, whenever she felt hurt by Sansa or Jeyne constant teasing in king's landing.

Though, that was years ago.

 _The new Arya don't need Jon snow to soothe her feelings with false compliments about her beauty._

Her strained thoughts were broken just when, carts filled with supplies were being loaded off near the gates. Jon approached one such cart. He nodded, satisfied, and approached another, when he turned something jumped from the cart and grasped him around the neck.

"I have got you, oh evil demon! Hahaha! I have saved the world!" A small thing in rags shouted in a high pitched bizarre childish voice. The sellswords and their family looked around to catch the event, as Jon started turning around to throw the thing off, all the while grabbing his neck.

"All the demons are evil. You don't need to mention that" Jon mentioned, finally able to move the thing off his neck to face it.

"Jon! That is not important. You forgot, again! I have told you hundred of ten times. How can you be so stupid for a grown man? You are worse than that gross old man.", the thing chastised Jon in a manner similar to a parent scolding a child. Hearing this, all the sellswords families laughed. Leaving everybody else to stand dumbfounded.

"Worse than gross old man, I will show who is worse..." shouted Jon, he then proceeded to poke his fingers on the things side body. The thing wiggled on his chest and giggled.

Hearing that made Arya realize the thing was a little girl no older than Rickon. The girl tried her best to make Jon stop, her effort worthless, as Jon continued his barrage till the girl had water in her eyes from laughter, her head lying on Jon's shoulder

Seeing Jon carrying a little girl like a precious doll brought an involuntary smile on Arya's face.

Arya's expression, in addition to others, changed to bewilderment in an instance. She saw a stocky donkey running around the courtyard and braying, still carrying a saddle on its back. An old man in single filthy cloth covering him like a towel, wearing a long cloak similar to the sellswords with three patches, chasing the annoyed animal. He only had one arm; one ear seemed chewed off by an animal. His hideous face was mostly occupied by a huge nose. Arya felt most disgusted by the amount of hair growing from his nose.

I think this one is the gross old man the girl was talking about, Arya concluded. The man further amused her; he had started jabbering absurd words while chasing the animal.

"Ungrateful cow! I bath you and clean your hoary furs with my bare hand in this piss freezing land. I gave you me own food so that you don't starve. Even when I was being starved by that monstrous dwarf. Who does he think himself of, for starving a lion like me? I will ruin him. I will give him a potion that every time he wants to drink his precious wine, he will have to pee. And every time he pees, he will want to drink...hahaha...they don't call me the gross one for nothing...ha-ha...huh? Where did that vapid creature go?"

At one point in his barely understood babbling, the donkey had taken a well deserving refugee from this crazy man, under a carriage. The man without any sense of direction had just kept on running around, muttering to himself. Planning his destruction of the world.

Entertained by the dirty man, the children started to run after him, trying to take his staff or pull on his long beard. Surprisingly, the only part of him well kept was his black beard. The girl at some point of time had freed herself from Jon, and was the lead in making the man miserable.

Somehow watching the old man being tortured by the children only caused Arya to feel sympathetic towards the unfortunate donkey.

A donkey of all places in the world was at winterfell, hiding below a carriage from an old demented gross man. Arya had never imagined this events occurring at winterfell, moreover, in front of her father and mother.

While father looked somewhat enjoying it, just like everyone else, her mother and Sansa's expression were priceless.

On the other side, the little girl had won the stick with no effort, as the children around her cheered.

"Give it back! You ghastly girl! Stay away from me, nightmarish animals", the gross one cowed.

He was now running way from the children, gathering his long cloth under one arm, which showed his naked body to any hapless person.

If only septa Mordane was to see that, Arya would gladly reward the gross old man.

Enormously.

The old man continued his narration.

"I have to get the staff of the living men back, before they know I am nothing without it. They must not know that I fear them or there will be no end to my ill treatment. If only I had my precious companion with me. I have mistreated you, my lovely cow. Please come back to me. I will give..." The man ran hard toward the Godswood, still trying to bride his 'donkey' by calling him a 'cow'. People shied away from him as he passed, children behind him, waving the cane as a sword, shouting battle cries.

The unconventional guests were howling in laughter all the while the man ran, causing other to join them as well. Greatjon umber was one among them, forgetting that he was laughing along with his supposed 'wildlings'.

Jon walked towards Arya with a gentle smile gazing his face. For a moment he looked like a boy of one and three with wild flower in his hands for her. The image vanished when he got closer to her.

His Gray eyes so similar to her own told her everything and nothing.

After days of him invading her eyes, he had his complete attention on her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked simply.

"You brought weird people to winterfell." Arya answered simply.

Both of them laughed simply.

 _Why Life is always so simple with Jon around? Arya wondered._

"Arya, you told be something before I left winterfell. That I would found something out there, do you remember?"

She could only nod her head noticing the change in his eyes. He looked perfectly calm at that moment. Like the undisturbed pools around the Godswood. They should more than just your reflection if you just looked hard enough.

Once again she had the amazing feeling of being alone with him, even when there were hundreds of eyes following them.

She remembered.

 _You will find a new family there, Jon. I am sure of it. I family that you will choose for yourself. A family that will choose you._

When Jon spoke, his words were laced with unquestionably certainty.

"I have found them. This is my new family."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Lord Eddard stark had remained stoic, trying his best to not show his doubts or fear, sometimes amusement, during the chaos that reigned the courtyard of winterfell.

Ned stark had never had been shocked so many times in one day. The one of the other startling reveals had diminished his thought process. On the other hand, watching Jon taking command of such a large number of skilled men and women had generated a great amount of pride and worry.

He would have to ask Jon about the part in which he becomes the commander of a deadly sellsword company. How had he came in contact with a Lannister, a Tarly and a Pirate would have an altogether different discussion.

 _Though, Ned feared what that would reveal. Today I had enough disclosures lasting enough for ten life spans; I don't need more from him._

Apart from the exceptional family -as Jon had rightly describing them- Ned was relief to see the glowing smile on his younger daughter. Arya for the past two days had become identical to the time when Jon left winterfell-sullen and angry toward the world.

Ned surveyed, trying to gauze the number of increased guest he would have to feed when Jon neared him.

"Lord stark, I would first convey my apologies of announcing ourselves at you doorsteps for shelter without any prior request." Jon expressed his regrets politely in a stately manner.

He was not the withdrawn, one and three year old boy. This was the lord commander of warriors, addressing another lord.

Ned had not ignored Jon passing the royal welcoming party in favor of him, as was required.

 _He should have addressed them first; they are again going to take this as an insult._

"There is nothing to forgive, my lord." Ned answered more bluntly than required, hoping that Jon to read his intentions.

"We are close to three hundred in numbers, half of them women and children. Most of our men would take shelter in Wintertown. Although, I would be to a great extent relived, if the women and children can have shelter here at winterfell. We have brought sturdy tents strong enough to survive storms with ourselves that can be used in the Godswood, to house them. The remaining grains we carried, should last for our entire stay here. Still, we can understand if you decline." Jon's straight forward request reminded Ned that he has not changed much. His practical thinking brought an unbidden smile on Ned's face.

 _Jon is still as undemanding as he was before._

 _What would I do to have all guests like him?_

"No need to house your men in Wintertown, my lord. If we couldn't house them properly then you can use Godswood for pitching tents. However, I could use your offered grains, we are not short but we can never know an arrival of a snowstorm to hamper hunting. "Ned answered just as frankly to him as he would to any other northern lord bringing his own food.

"I would be honored to have guest like you", Ned added the last part as he offered his hand. Jon nodded, a small smile gracing his lips and linked his forearm to his.

"The honor is mine."

Jon latter asked for bread and salt for all his companions including the children-that had returned, supporting that dirty old man. Catelyn flinched at his side, when she saw the old man again. Ned hoped they would never have to talk about the things they have seen today, including this man exposed parts.

Jon first explained to his companions in common tongue and then in high Valerian, as one by one all of lined up to accepted their guest rights.

Surprisingly, after Jon, the first one to come forward was the huge direwolf. The girl carrying the Plate almost dropped and ran, until Jon came forward and gave Ghost a bite of bread with salt. Ned concluded it was a sort of customs for the sellswords, because after the beast, they readily completed the ceremony.

Until the time the last man accepted the guest right, Arya had brought Rickon with him. After most of them were housed, only a few northern lords that had arrived seeing the large crowd of man remained with the Princesses and the Starks. Few, likely attendants of Jon's also remained.

"What kind of cousin I would be if hadn't brought some presents form my time in Essos. If you will allow, my lord, I would like to present it to them." Jon asked.

Both Bran and Rickon exclaimed with surprise at Jon.

"Needless to say, I had to bring gifts for you. I knew the danger of finding horse dung in my boots if I hadn't brought anything from Essos for someone here." Jon remarked, smirking in Arya's direction. In response, she just rolled her eyes.

After Ned's nod, Jon instructed a young man having one leg in a hushed tone, sending the man on some errand. Latter Jon approached Robb, an exuberant smile on him.

"I promised you once, that if I ever traveled to Essos I would gift you the best breed of Dokhraki horse there is to have. I am ready to fulfill that promise, brother."

The one leg man brought a magnificent warhorse, the color of coal, with wild long mane. A delighted Robb rushed forward towards the beast, only to pull back after the animal almost kicked him. Robb laughed and tried again, refusing Catelyn calls of danger, this time successful.

"Gods Jon, he is beautiful." Robb said reverently.

"Aye, just as much vicious. I had to fight three Bloodriders just to keep him. The man I won it from would not tell anyone his breed, so as to keep it a secret. I thought if you are to have a Dokhraki horse, you should have a ferocious one like this. You would need to work with him. He would not a rider he does not respect." Jon seemed well pleased with Robb's instant liking for the horse.

"Anyways, if you can't handle him, you can always give to bran or Rickon when they get older." Jon japed, making the children laugh with him.

An exited Rickon pounced on Jon.

"Really, can I have one, too? You said you fought bloodriders to win him, did you kill them? Have you killed a Dokhraki? Who are bloodriders?

Jon chuckled, ruffling the boy's hairs playfully.

"Wait for your turn, Rickon. You are the youngest, so you will get your gift at the end", Jon explained.

This time Jon beckon another helper, the helper carried a big cylindrical box, covered in rich leather. Jon opened the box, removing a similar shaped object from it. He pressed both hands his around it in opposite direction, somehow lengthening it and held it towards Bran.

"This is a spyglass. Similar to the lens maester luwin has but far more advanced. You can identify a man's eye color from a distance of five hundred paces from this. I had it especially made for you from the best Myr lens maker I could find. So now you can see further from the roofs you love so much to climb."

Bran held the spyglass gingerly, seeing through its eye towards the gate. He gasped as he moved it around the yard. Bran slowly raises his eyes towards Jon, in awe.

"How did you...know?" bran whispered.

Jon put on hand on his shoulder.

"Once I too wanted to see the world closely, bran. But I never had your fearlessness or foolishness to climb tower." The stark household chuckled at the remark, knowing Bran's climbing habits. Ned could already feel Catelyn anger boiling already.

Jon continued, "I had seen you once admiring maester luwin's lens, trying to find a way to improve it. I knew you climbed not only to feel the thrill, but to see from a greater height, and things you couldn't see from your window. When I visited Myr, I just knew what to get you. I knew you would love it."

Bran surprised both Jon and Ned as he suddenly threw his arm around Jon and hugged him fiercely. Bran's eyes were moist. It was rare nowadays for the young boy to show this much emotions.

Bran said no words and no words were required.

"Just be careful when you climb, and avoid climbing the old broken tower. I have some men here who have climbed tower thrice the height of great keep. Some even claim of climbing the wall. I could show them to you, if you want." Jon caressed the boy's back gently. Ned knew without Jon and Arya around, Ned himself travelling around the north, Robb busy in his duty for being the heir, bran and Rickon felt neglected. Bran felt more alone than ever as he remembered Jon while Rickon didn't.

And his youngest son didn't like to be kept waiting.

"Where is my gift? Do I get one of your swords? Bran says no house other that house Targaryen had ever held more than one valyrian sword. But they lost both of them. He says there has never have been a man to held two Valerian steel swords. You are the first and only, Jon. Can I have one of yours?" Rickon nowadays had become a master in faking innocence. He voiced his last question laced with forced sugar, widening his already big eyes. Arya had already taught some things to his little brother.

Ned stark had a pleased smile, watching his children enjoying themselves.

Jon tried to add his teachings. "It seems Arya had already started her 'wide eyes' training, but you must never overdo it. And never direct it towards someone that had already seen Arya do it." Arya at Jon's jape concerning her childhood tricks of feigning innocence playfully punched him on the shoulder, muttering a 'shut up, stupid'.

Jon then crouched down, catching the little boy's eyes with his solemn ones.

"I have already conveyed to tyrion and Sam that if something happens to me, he will return Longclaw to the Mormonts, where it belongs, and any of my stark cousins can wield Nightfall as long as the wielder is the best. You have to be better than Robb and bran to wield it, and don't forget Arya. She can be faster than all of us, and no one can beat her cunning. If you work hard enough who knows the Mormonts might give you the honor to have Longclaw, then you would be the second man to have to two Valerian swords."

Jon said those words not only to pacify Rickon, but to encourage him to work harder and be better. Rickon nodded emphatically, and pronounced he would be the best swordsman the realm had ever seen. However, a worried expression took hold of his small face.

"But nothing is going to happen to you, right Jon? You just have come back to winterfell. Father always says the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. You are part of our pack. You should stay with us, and then nothing will happen to you." Rickon said the last part with utter conviction.

Jon stood, a sad smile on his face, not saying a word. He saw the worry on Arya's face and changed the subject regarding his stay at winterfell.

"Now, as you are the youngest you be the last to receive a gift. Moving on…" He nodded to the lady standing besides Tyrion Lannister. She was the first lady to climb down from the carriages. She in turn called out to some maids. In the end, three big chests were laid on Sansa's feet. Throughout the arrival of the new guest, Sansa had kept a distressful face. Now, it showed confusion.

The chests were opened, and they were brimmed with extravagant silks and laces of multiple bright colors. Sansa eyes widened, she exchanged a glance with her mother and eyed Jon warily. The lady had an encouraging face in Jon's direction but he didn't answer. Finally the lady ended the awkward situation.

She giggled a little before recalling the story about the gift.

"Lord Commander asked me to buy the best dresses for his older cousin sister. When I showed him some, he just nodded, ready to leave. I had to ask him which ones to buy; he just shrugged and said, ' all of them?' I had never seen him so hopeless before." Her magnetic laugh had a good effect on Sansa as she now was paying close attention to the chest.

"You bought all of them for me?" She asked Jon tentatively.

"I didn't know your taste in clothes, just knew you loved them. So I had Sarah brought all she thought you would like. If you don't like them, it is fine. Many wives of my men were asking if they could have some. "Jon answered, trying to sound unconcerned.

"Yes, that is quite right. We had to guard them from my girls. You never know what a pretty dress could make a woman do." Lady Sarah grinned at Jon, the latter one hiding his smile.

"Yes, they are quite beautiful. Thank you Lady Sarah for choosing them, you have a great choice."

They all noted Sansa not thanking Jon. Once she would have never been so blatant in her dismissal; Catelyn and king's landing had truly changed her.

"She didn't buy them for you, Sansa." Arya's cold voice ringed around the courtyard. The sisters' childhood fights have taken an ugly turn.

"I know that, I don't need to be reminded that from you, Arya. I was complementing her..." Sansa rebutted Arya, irritation evident in her voice but before she could complete her explanation Jon had turned near another cart.

He brought with him a long double curved black bow. The material was unknown to Ned, though Arya recognized it immediately, running to him.

"A Dragonbone bow! This is amazing Jon. where did you get it? There are so rare. It is said a Dragonbone bow can pierce steel armor. This one is mine, right? Yes, I like it very much. Thank you!" Arya talked animatedly, answering her own questions and giggling.

"Even if it is not, would you return in to me?" Jon asked, already knowing the answer.

"No", replied a dead serious Arya stark. All stark children barring a still frowning Sansa laughed at Arya's antics.

For once Arya was behaving genuinely, thought a happy Ned.

Jon then turned to a jumping Rickon.

"Now, as you were only a wee boy of three when I left, I didn't know what gift to bring to you." Jon started, to which Rickon quickly nodded. He was distracted, eying the one legged servant of Jon, expecting him to bring his gift. Ned knew his youngest was not even paying attention to Jon's words.

"So I didn't bring any," announced an unperturbed Jon.

Silence reigned around the courtyard. No sound where heard for few moments. After a while when Rickon understood Jon's words, he could sense the courtyard holding its breadth for the evident tantrum of Rickon stark.

 _Seven hells!_

Tears started welling up on the corners of Rickon eyes. But before he could wake the dead with his crying Jon laughed.

"Oh Rickon, I am sorry. But I had to do something after you made me parade you throughout Wintertown." Jon laughed as he took the shocked Rickon in his arms. He was ruffling the little boy's hairs and running his hand around his back soothingly when Arya shouted to him.

"You stupid… stupid… pig!"

This time Arya didn't restrain herself. She thrashed and scolded Jon, all the while trying to calm Rickon. Robb and Bran had joined her, too. Ned had to stop Catelyn from interrupting their children's light hearted movement, as Rickon was laughing as quickly as he had cried. Even Sansa was smiling with her siblings and cousin.

 _When was the last time he had heard his children's laughter in winterfell._

Ned could only hope this could be one of their many such moments to come.

In the end Rickon got the most gifts. Jon had gotten him a cart filled with wooden toys and playthings that could last three generations of winterfell children. Jon had sternly told Rickon to share it with the castle and Wintertown children, to which Rickon had readily agreed. The reason behind his unhesitant reaction was his other gift. Jon had also brought a pony for him of an exotic breed. The specialty of such breed was that the pony would only grow to a size of large dog. He called them Shetland pony, from the land of Leng in Essos. This kind of breed was best for teaching children horse riding. Of course, Rickon didn't really cared that his horse would never grow to an ordinary horse size. He just loved the horse's wild, long, shaggy multi-colored mane. After taking a few rounds around the courtyard on his horse, wrecking havoc, he pronounced his horse name while laughing gleefully.

His name was such that caused the Ned to laugh so loudly, he attracted curious stares.

His youngest son had named his shaggy horse, shaggy.

Jon also gifted him a quarterstaff, made from the wood of dead Weirwoods. The staff had etching of old tongue around it with direwolf head at its ends. A women from Jon's entourage, which was probably a Wildling, would latter teach him to fight with it.

Ned stark knew he would have a long night of bickering with his wife.

Still, he would enjoy this occasions with his children.

WhenJon caught Ned contented face, he approached him.

"Uncle, I have something for you, would you accept it?" Ned caught a small amount of apprehension in his voice.

After Ned gave his permission, Jon produced a wooden replica of a three row oared galley. The elegant replica was well crafted with smooth curves; it was about a size of a small cat. The galley was of a design unknown to Ned stark.

He accepted the replica from Jon, despite not gathering the meaning behind giving him such a present.

"I had to make Tyrion find a good craftsman to make it look identical to the one docked at white harbor."

Ned stark stared at his nephew in astonishment. He must be japing, Ned thought.

"It is high time the north has its own fleet of ships, a northern fleet uncle. I believe this one here could be capable flagship to the northern fleet. I had named her the ' winter queen'."

Maybe it was because he was tired of looking dumfounded to all of Jon's surprises. Or maybe it was because his nephew had just gifted him a ship named after his tarnished sister, in front of the royal princesses and northern lords. That he could not control his reaction.

"What?"

Jon took a deep breath, apparently he expected such reaction.

"She was built in bravos by some of the finest shipwrights on the order of the previous Sealord.

She has three levels with each level capable of thirty oars. Her main deck is two hundred steps long, with capability of two sails. She needs hundred men alone to man it. It took almost three years to design and built such a ship. When completed, she set sail to travel through the jade seas and back. Her voyage was successful, and she returned before time.

Although she is built for long and hard sea travel, after I got my hands on her I had some changes made in her design, to make her into a ship worthy for flying the Stark banner."

Jon ended his brief explanation, drawing his lips in a tight line. Ned knew Jon was not telling him everything about this ship. Nevertheless, the warden of the north could fathom the caliber of such a ship.

 _By the Gods, to have such a huge ship capable of waging war. Jon is not being mere speculative, he was being intentionally secretive about her battling power._

 _A ship built for the north, for the direwolf banner,_

 _For Lyanna._

Before Ned could say anything, the heavy figure of lord Manderly thumped towards him. After the lord asked permission to hold and see the replica closely, the man nodded his portly face in approval. Lord of white harbor then stared hard at Jon and spoke.

"My son informed me of a huge ship similar to this one anchoring at the outer harbor. So large, it could barely fit. He mentioned the odd combination of travelers with children on that ship. The ship also carried carriages and Dokhraki horses. He said he only allowed them to dock after one of them got out to be a moneylender from the iron bank. They mentioned of having some business at winterfell. I didn't broach the subject to you my lord, as I thought you already knew about them, because my son mentioned the banner of a white wolf on that ship."

More questioned aroused from lord Manderly's report than answers. Still one thing was proved.

The ship Jon described existed.

It would mean the north had one of a kind warship. Not one ship in the Royal or Redwyne fleet came even close to her in terms of size. The bravoosi were renowned for their shipwrights, so the capabilities and strength of any ship they built were unquestionable. However there was one big question on every one's mind

"How did you get her?" Ned needed to have answer to at least this question.

"The Sealord of bravos gave me a boon. I asked for her and he obliged." Jon answer was so simple, it couldn't raise any doubts. Ned nodded his head numbly. The boy was as trustworthy as ever.

"You can change her name if you want." Jon eyes said more words than his mouth.

That name would shake Rhaegar's court to the core, but it seems the 'Winter queen' was more than just a ship's name to Jon snow. She was all Jon wanted to remember her mother as.

There could only be one answer to that, thought the Warden of the North.

"No."

At that moment Jon's Stark gray eyes held something Ned stark couldn't define in mere words.

Ned seized his sister only son, a piece of her soul, in a fierce hug. They both tried their best no to shed tears. For both of them, her memory brought so much pain; they always tried to shy away from it. But there were moments like this, they accepted her wholeheartedly, reminiscing her glory and failures.

Just as she would have like to be remembered.

"You did good, son. I am proud of you." Ned whispered to his son, voice heavy with unspoken words.

"Thank you, father"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Jon snow hugged the man he admired the most for a while. He had missed his uncle, and his uncle's eyes that seemed to be kind and hard at the same time whenever he gave Jon solemn advises. Jon knew his uncle had got the meaning behind his reason for naming the mighty ship 'Winter Queen'.

After getting his mind together, he proceeded to give the Starks one the most valuable gifts that he possessed, now more than ever; that he could give them- Dragonglass. Other than Sansa and Lady Stark he gave all the remaining Stark's a Dragonglass daggers and arrowheads. After Sansa's stiff reaction at his gifts, he decided not to push their already delicate relation. When Rickon asked the reason behind the obsidian weapons, he just mouthed a latter at him and others.

Jon knew now would be the time to actually talk with his foster father.

"My lord, I have some correspondence to write and send. If you would kindly permit me to use your solar, I would appreciate it greatly." Jon knew his uncle would read his sudden change of subject and tone. Jon needed to have a private sitting with the warden of the north.

"Of course", his uncle answered, staring at Jon, imploring Jon to do address matters he hadn't acknowledged till now.

The Three Princesses.

 _No uncle, I have nothing to do with them. The moment my feet passed winterfell gate those five years ago, I broke all my chains._

Jon passed the angry eyes of lord Stark and his wife as he made his way to the Great keep. Tyrion would handle the mess Jon left behind. He always did.

Before he could the courtyard a sweet voice filled with poison reached him.

"Lord Commander, I believe we have not been introduced." Jon did not need to turn around to know the voice belonged to the eldest daughter of the king. The Dornish Princess's voice had a tinge of annoyance and superiority or maybe contempt.

 _Well, nothing new from this lot, Jon thought bitterly._

 _They all are the same._

Without any intention of having a nice chat with them, Jon answered back without turning back.  
"We met last night at the feast."

He ignored the gasps that followed his curt answer. He could only take a step before the voice stopped him again, this time with barely contained fury.

"Nevertheless, don't you think it is obligatory to explain yourself to the king the reason for bringing three hundred armed men in his kingdom without informing him and his court?"

Jon waited for Tyrion to interrupt the increasingly heated exchange. He tried to remind himself, why he kept Tyrion around if not for this kind of situation.

And why was Tyrion keeping his usually loquacious tongue sealed now? Jon reminded himself to make sure Tyrion gets seated between Cersei and Joffrey during the next feast. Jon signed deeply; the girl did ask a reasonably logical question now, didn't she?

He turned around to notice closely the three Princesses for the first time. While Daenerys and Tyrion's niece had predominantly Targaryen coloring, the eldest seemed to be more exotic in Jon's eyes. Her womanly curves were more defined and prominent than the other two younger girls, which were to be expected. But the things that caught Jon's eyes the most were her fiery lilac eyes contrasting to her olive-tone face, they were glaring at him in way reminding of him Arya. Her ruby lips were slightly pouting in annoyance. Her choice of wear in this cold place should at least be applauded for her courage. The specific places her dress parted tried to throw men off.

In Essos, Jon had experiences with enough women who tried to make men think less of them, to hide their deadly sharp mind. To him, somehow Rhaenys Targaryen seemed to be one such. But his first impressions have been wrong many times in past.

Still he knew he had to be careful with her.

 _This one can ruin our plan if not tackled properly._

He caught Tyrion's amused smirk. Jon planned a thousand ways to kill that little man.

On the other side, he noticed Arya's curious expression.

When did Arya started to measure his competence in handling situation like this, Jon guessed bitterly.

Jon straightens his back, and started without any sort of greeting or courtesy.

"Our company was asked by the Hand of the king to talk about a certain contract in Winterfell. Usually, I am never involved in any type of negotiations and meetings regarding the terms, as they are always handled by our master of coin. I don't even meet the person, or in your case the King who hires us. It reduces misunderstandings and ambiguities. As the lord commander, I only prepare and lead the men on the battlefield, while our Master of Coin manages all the 'behind the doors' aspects. This time the circumstances were a little different. I had already planned the training some of my lesser experienced soldiers in the harsh northern land beyond the wall, and help the Night's watch in rebuilding some of their fallen castles. Unfortunately the king decided to visit the North at the same time, causing both of our party to coincide. So, lord Tyrion here, will carry out all the talks and clarification with the king and his Lord hand, and if necessary with the princesses, too, in my name. "

His words more or less were true, still Jon tried his best to make it sound flawless. All the while eyeing princess Rhaenys as if she was standing on the other side of the battlefield, making his intentions wholly clear to her.

Other man could fall for her farce; Jon had enough troubles already.

When the only response he got after been glowered for a while, was a sly smile from the princess, he knew no more words were needed between them. He noticed the vehemence of Viserys sister's anger never shrinking throughout the whole small spat. For a moment he could see the famous Targaryen madness in her eyes. Aside from this disturbing revelation, Tyrion's niece seemed a little frightened from him. Still Jon admired her steely composure for not showing it.

As Jon turned and made his way towards his uncle solar he thought Tyrion would love that about his niece, and she in turn could love him, if only she gave him a chance unlike her mother...

 _One only needs to give a chance._

* * *

Jon snow and Eddard Stark were holding a staring match in the latter's solar. As if dueling with their minds, No one ready to give any space to the other. In the end it was the lord of winterfell to break his silence.

"You didn't need to behave that way towards the Princesses. Especially Rhaenys, Arya is her lady-in-waiting."

Jon flinched when he heard Arya's name. He hoped he hadn't got her into trouble.

"I didn't know that, I will talk to Arya later." Jon felt he could at least do that.

"You should, but not for that reason. The reason should be to make amend for ignoring her for the past two days."

This time Jon chooses to stare anything other than Lord Stark's sudden piercing gaze. For the first time since he had returned to winterfell, Jon didn't have any response. He thought his silence would cause his uncle to change the subject, but Ned stark was merciless.

"My daughter has been trying to reach you since she last saw you bring those Direwolves and you have continued to ignore and averted her advances. Maybe I can't change much regarding her current situation but I would still do anything in my power to keep her happy, Jon. And I would not have her feeling sad and rejected just because you are feeling insecure."

Jon was taken aback by his uncle sudden finding about his behavior. He wanted to look into his eyes and tell him he was wrong. But deep down Jon his uncle was right. So he chooses to remain speechless.

"I know both of you were very close in your childhood," his uncle started with a kind tone. "And Yes, Things have changed. There are many things you both don't know about each other. Still, those unknown matters not if both of you are just willing to share it with each other. Son, look at me."

Unlike the last time, Jon found gentle, caring grey eyes.

"Share it with her, son, and let her share it with you. In time both of you would find the balance between your past and present self."

Jon nodded his head slowly towards his ever forgiving uncle.

"And when you are willing, do not ever hesitate to share it with me Jon, aye?"

"Aye"

Five years did amount to nothing in his uncle's sense of understanding towards him.

"Good, now tell me everything you have done in this five years. From your planning to leave winterfell, to you meeting Joer, to joining a Sellsword company and then latter becoming Lord commander, to Direwolves, to meeting the heirs of house Lannister and Tarly, to Sandor bloody Cleagan, to Dothrakhis, to Wildlings, to earning a deadly ship, to Ironbank, to obsidian daggers, to that red-dress woman, to that small girl. And not to forget that old man whose naked arse I had to see in front of my wife. The gross one or whatever his name is."

Jon laughed at his uncle's oddly amusing disgusted face when he recalls seeing the old one's arse. I have never seen his uncle so disgusted before. And that wave of his hand when he said 'whatever'! Arya would die laughing if she had seen her father imitate such a ladylike gesture that could even make the stony septa blush.

"But you just now said to tell you when I am ready!" Jon exclaimed, hoping his uncle understood his words because he couldn't stop laughing.

"Then you better get ready. Because you are not leaving your arses from that chair till you tell me everything."

This day was turning out to be a day full of great revelation, because today he found out from where Arya Stark had gotten her mischievous eye.

After Jon could control his laughing fit, he prepared himself to tell his uncle all he could from the past five years of his life.

* * *

When Jon left his solar in was already time for supper. Ned stark tiredly sighed after learning everything from his nephew about his time outside Winterfell.

Jon had answered every question Ned asked, sometimes in detail when he was pressed. Though there were times where Jon was reluctant to divulge much, and those were the times Ned stark wanted or needed to know everything. But Ned knew not to push the lad further at those moments.

Ned was relieved that he had made sure Jory would guard his solar from any interruption or any attempt to spy on them. Because the words that had passed in this room between him and Jon, could not only endanger his family, but the entire realm of men.

His thoughts were broken when he heard knock with Jory asking for his permission to enter. After he gave consented Jory entered with an annoyed expression, and told him his rather displeased wife was asking for an audience with him.

With a cold greeting his wife entered his solar.

"If I may ask, my lord, What was the important discussion you were having with the boy that caused you to command Jory to not even allow my interruption?" she asked, plainly showing her displeasure at not being allowed an direct audience with him.

"Nothing that you should concern yourself with, my lady." He answered as politely as he could to his wife, trying his best not to show his ire against her recent interfering tendencies. After Catelyn has returned from King's landing, she wanted to know everything that was happening in Winterfell. Her intrusive and overbearing approach was noted by his Northern lords and servants. Something was going with her, and Ned knew he would have to talk with his wife sooner or later about it.

She scoffed, "anything related to that boy is my concern."

He ignored her prying attempt. "What was the matter that you wish to discuss, my lady?"

She schooled her face when Ned didn't relent to her. "Lord Hand met with his second son, resulting in him announcing a feast for welcoming the sellsword company in winterfell. Lord Tyrion was generous enough to provide some meat and barrels of wine for the feast. As my lord was busy with the boy, the Queen was kind enough to arrange the feast with me. I came to inform you as I already told the children to be ready. The king would attend the feast shortly."

Ned frowned at the sudden declaration of the gathering by Tywin. What went between him and his son that caused his to act this way? And that in honor of a sellswords company. It was unprecedented. Not to forget that another feast was being held. At the rate at which they were throwing feasts, Ned hoped winterfell larder could survive. At least the Lannister boy was sensible enough to provide some supply for it. Ned was sure Jon had something to do with it. The Lad was as dutiful as he was before.

But why was the Queen helping Catelyn? That conniving women wouldn't move a finger for Jon. What were they planning?

 _Gods, not even a day has passed of their arrival, and Jon's company had caused the Queen to start plotting._

He was too tired to think about it, he had other far more important and urgent things to handle. So, Ned assured his wife that he would arrive at the great hall on time. After she went Ned internally groaned at the prospect of the letters he would have to write to his bannerman after the King's visit. Some of them were already present, causing him some respite.

Ned had never been more proud of his son after learning about his time away from him. His heroic deeds would make Sansa see Jon in different light. Yet, his time had not been free of pain and sacrifices. His son had learned Life's hard and unfair truth by fighting and losing his loved ones. Ned had always wanted to shelter his children from the tough world outside the castle's walls, knowing all the time they would have to face is sooner or later, and on their own.

While Jon's spilled his doubts and apprehensions regarding his conduct in certain parts of his tale, Ned not once judged him. In such an early age, his son had seen and fought brutal men, trying his best to save himself and others from their vindictive clutches. Ned may have not been able to see his scars and wounds on his body, yet Ned could see the pain and the feeling of helplessness he had felt in experiences the inhuman trade of human slavery. The despair had marked his body and soul. Throughout his journey, Jon had gained countless allies and friends, while destroying and making enough enemies. Still, what mattered was that Jon had not lost his kind and honorable nature. He had somehow prevailed.

 _He was alive, and that counted the most for Ned. Always._

Although, the most appalling was his knowledge regarding the circumstances north of the Wall. Ned stark had spoken with Jon at length about the disbelieving situation beyond the wall. It was the only thing that caused Ned to doubt Jon's words, as they were so disbelieving. Jon's somewhat alliance with the Free folks would help Ned a lot if he could somehow get his bannerman to work with the people they hated for generation. But as Jon mentioned, drastic situations required drastic measures. He would have to do everything in his power to find some solution to it.

But first he would have to make them believe that it is indeed a drastic situation. He would have to arrange a ranging consists of northern lords and the men from the Night's watch, as they would play a key in securing the wall.

While the happenings north were disturbing so were the circumstances in south. Jon proved his belief of Tywin and Olenna Tyrell's hand in the upcoming war in Stormland. They both wanted Northerners to fight and die in a war created to fulfill their endless ambitions. He approved of Jon's plan which would make sure that no northern men would have to take part in it. Ned would have to play his part in the upcoming days to make sure a contract is made between the crown and Jon's company. A contract favorable to Jon and to the North. The ploy was not honorable but if done properly; its success depends upon Tywin and Olenna's extent of arrogance and ambitions.

Though he feared how Jon will defeat the Golden Company and the Stormlords on his own. The accomplishment and success of Jon's company were remarkable but he feared this almost impossible task that Jon had taken in his hands. While his reason for vengeance against the golden company were right, even if Jon had mentioned them vaguely, he still couldn't approve of him fighting such a large and capable foe on his own. He would have forced to accept some support from the northerners but what Jon spoke next made him unwillingly accept Jon's decision.

Ned recalled their conversation and his thoughts.

"I have to do this on my own, father. The north is in fragile position, with inhumanly forces on the north, the Ironborn to the west and the Targaryen and the Lannister in the south. We cannot give them any chance. I know that you still do not completely believe what I have said about the dire circumstances in the lands beyond the wall, but I am sure you would do find about it yourself once you feel the colds and sinister winds of that lands. Even if that foe is not an apparent threat, then the Lannister, Targaryen and the Ironborn are. They want the northern men to fight and die in Stormland, so as to make the north weak. After the rebellion, they still consider the north as a threat, especially the stark. They know nobody has ever conquered north, but a north without able men to protect it or till its land in winter is as good as gone. And I don't have to make you understand the threat the Ironborn present. That is why I want you to start building our own northern fleets and rebuilding moat Cailin."

Before Ned could balk at Jon for suggesting such costly expenses on the barely surviving northern coffers, which were hurt badly by the unfair increase in royal tax, Jon snow leaned forward and spoke.

"I know the current state of your bannermAn vaults is not enough to accomplish this, but you have done some outstanding work in uplifting the Northern trade. I have seen the increased trade and population in white harbor and Wintertown, as I am sure it is similar in other towns throughout the north. The northern steel from your mines in the lands belonging to the Mountains tribes is one of the strongest, and is in high demand in Essos. Not to forget the ironwood, timber and northern wool. I believe the growth in their production was your doing."

Yes, it was true the north had managed to survive and somehow flourish through these tough times after that unsuccessful rebellion, but they were still in no state to build a fleet and moat Cailin. They had the commodities but they didn't have the trade deals other kingdoms had due to their brides. The northern lords detested giving out brides including him. Besides, how did Jon know this much about the north when he had lived his past five years in Essos?

As if he could read his mind, Jon spoke knowingly

"But you don't have the trade deals, because most of them are made by giving or taking brides, and also because the southern kingdoms monopolizes it. But as I told you before, the Ironbank likes to do trade with lords that dislike doing that. And due to my Sellsword Company holding in their bank and out ongoing contract and good relations, they have agreed to directly trade with the north. They would buy northern material in terms of Gold or food grains or spices from Essos. As they are no middlemen between you two, for the north in would be quite lucrative. In addition to that they have agreed to lend their famous purple-sale trading ships to the north. The north can use those ships to procure their own trade route, such as the one to the Dothraki Sea. The Dothraki burn and pillage any ships that belong to anyone that is not known to them. But from my time in Dokhraki deserts my company had befriended the Khal which now rules most of the Dothraki. So any ship flying the banner of the white wolf is considered friendly to the Dothraki. And the Dothrakis are the best for lucrative trading, especially if you have strong steel. They would trade you shiploads of food grains, or spices, or chests of gold for some chests of steel. Even more, Tyrion trades all over the Essos, even in Yeti. He could arrange much gold worthy trades for the northern lords and Winterfell. Furthermore, the money-lender lord Manderly mentioned was sent out by the iron bank to negotiate with you regarding the trade and the lending of the ships. As the north holds a good reputation in the Ironbankers eyes they agreed to provide you good rates for loans, if you required it."

Jon had spoken plainly, without a hint of accomplishment or pride as he tried to lend his hand and his reach in making north and its subjects Strong for the coming winter. And more, if Ned read the expression on Jon's face correctly he could even sense hesitation from him.

 _Jon was afraid that Ned would reject his offers to fill northern coffers and theirs larders._

It was not surprising when the only question that Ned had to ask Jon, was a simple why.

"Why? Why Jon would you go through such lengths, providing alliances for making North Strong, when we haven't done much to save you from the southerners' atrocities towards you. Why son?"

Jon was taken aback by such an unexpected question from Ned. He answered with a graceful smile on his face.

"It is simple father, because the north is my home and its people my family. They may have not been able to save me from the royal family, but they fought for my mother, uncle and Grandfather and died from them. For the past eight and ten years they have struggled with the consequences of that war, never showing their anger or resentment towards me, which would have been understandable and deserved. When the royal court stayed in winterfell, the servants and the guards tried their best to make me feel at home, sometimes earning the ire of the Southern lords. Not even the northern lords ever tried to make me feel unwanted. And most of all because of the Starks. Because of you, Robb, bran, Rickon and, even Sansa and Lady Stark. Because of Arya."

Ned could sense his son wanted to tell more after mentioning Arya but not being able to voice it. Her younger daughter could always bring something more out of Jon, even now when she was not present. Both of them had such a strong connection between them, from such young age, that not one could forget the other over the past years.

 _They both have felt such pain of being away from each other._

After Jon composed himself, his eyes had conviction in them.

"The north had suffered enough, if not directly because of me then indirectly. And I would not have it suffer more. I made my way in Essos knowing and counting my time to return here, with resources and strength, to make my home better. To somehow pay my dues for making her suffer. I know I am not a selfless man, to sacrifice everything, of what I love to her. I do it because I want to protect my love ones too. I want to protect the Starks and the north with it, even if is from monsters from the north, or my own blood from the south. I will fight in the Stormland alone because I will not be able to see another drop of northern blood spilled when I am alive. I will return victorious or I will not return. For it is my duty. And believe me father, when I tell you I have no plan to die there, away from you and my family. Away from Arya. I have seen her after so long, not to lose her again. My time with her hasn't even started. Summer is reigning the world, thought it is not for long as the times of Wolves approaches. For wolves reigns free in winter."

Ned stared hard at his son's eyes, glowing with the steel similar to his own, eyes that defile and embraces the fury of nature. For,

"Winter is coming."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Visenya was eight when his younger uncle had left. She didn't remember much from that time, just that she liked playing around the uncle whose height matched hers. She remembered the time he had gotten her a tombs about Dragons, which she still treasured. Unlike his older brother and sister he loved reading books and talking about histories, like her. He was the one to tell her the histories of the three hills in king's landing. But her mother hated her younger brother. She had told Visenya to stay away from him, much to Visenya's dismay.

But now she was sitting beside her mother's estranged younger brother, smiling at his antics and stories. He still has not grown any taller from the last time she saw him. He was seated at the far end of the high table, to Visenya's left, in a feast that was in honor of his company.

From a small age she had learned that Lannisters and Targaryens despised anybody that was not a Lannister or Targaryen. Sometimes they even despised their own blood. Only she and Rhaenys were the only exception.

That was one of the reasons why she could understand her uncle's derogatory japes at his father, lord of Casterly rock.

He should be seated beside her father, the king, as was required, as he was the only one representing the sellsword company at the high table. The feast was announced hastily after her uncle had met her grandfather. From her uncle account of their meeting, it hadn't gone well.

 _How did he get Grandfather to throw a feast was beyond her._  
 _He still had the Lannister cunning it seems, Visenya smiled at that._

At her side, her uncle had already started drinking from his flask, waving his small hand animatedly, as he described his meetings with her Mother and Grandfather, chuckling at his own jokes.

"Cersei looked at me as if she has seen a ghost, believe me; I have never seen your mother so frightened before. She must have given gold to the destitute in flee bottom-for the first time in her life, after she heard the news about my disappearance, mind you not for my safe return but for my death. I would not be surprised if she went to ask those beggars her gold back." His last words were accompanied by him raising his flask in Mother's direction, smirking at the spiteful glare mother threw him.

He continued, "As for your dear Grandfather, well I must say, two months travelling was nothing compared to that exhilarating exchange." Visenya was taken aback when she saw the almost wicked gleam in his uncle's eyes.

 _I never knew the extent of hatred was so deep in my mother's family._

Her thoughts about family brought her to the spot in the courtyard where she had witnessed the Stark siblings and Jon snow's banter a while earlier. She had felt jealous of their familiarity and love for each other.

And because she had never imagined to hear Lord stark's gruff laughter.

 _Would my Father have laugh, if Rhaenys, Aegon, Joffrey and I were in place of the stark children and Jon snow?_

 _Did he ever laugh?_

It didn't matter anyway; she knew it was only her wishful thinking. She and Rhaenys were close, even closer than Arya and Sansa but they would never show this side of themselves in front of others. Never mind Joffrey and Aegon. Those two couldn't stand the sight of each other.

 _Maybe this was the price of being the children of a king._

 _Then what about Jon snow?_

 _What price did he pay?_

Jon snow was seated closest to the door of the packed Great hall of winterfell. A seat farthest away from the raised table of the king. Winterfell's Great hall has the capacity to dine five hundred, but tonight close to six hundred filled the five long tables. The middle table was for the sellswords men, women and children. Instead of sitting at the head of the table, as she expected, Jon had chosen the other end for his place.

While the mercenary table was the most congested, its occupants didn't complaint much. On the other hand, there were lot of complaints and outburst from Westerlands and Reach lords. The noise of so many people was such that she could barely hear her uncle.

Her uncle was one of the most proficient men she had ever met for carrying out a funny conversation. He changed topics frequently but never losing the link between.

As her father had not arrived yet, so they had time, and it was not like she could talk with Joffrey, who was seated at her right.

Tyrion talked to her about his time in free cities of Essos. He asked her about her studies and the books she had read, especially asked about the recently tomes written by maester Marvin. The extensive library she had created and maintained in king's landing, which could rival the one in old town. He asked the state of the different kingdoms and the nature of recent petitioners. She was surprised to know her uncle had visited the Wall and had meet Aemon Targaryen, great-great uncle to her. He mentioned of owning several trades in Pentos and Braavos, even owning large Estates in Pentos and Volantis.

But if Visenya was right, then her uncle was also using his skills with tongue to actually measure her intelligence. She called that out to him, in reply he merely shrugged and told her that he wanted to see if there was at least one living Lannister 'other than myself' that was sensible enough to rule Westerlands. After she asked him if she had passes, he told her,

"Well, only if you could hold your wine."

Visenya liked her dwarf uncle. And she told him so,

"You are currently the most liked family member of mine."

"Not much competition, I believe. Depressed father, mad mother, cruel little brother, power-hungry older brother, promiscuous older sister, boastful elder uncle and not to forget the best of them all, the legacy driven grandfather. Seven Hells! some blood relatives you have got. No doubt you will like your dwarf uncle. At least you can look down upon him."

She had now become familiar with his self depreciating dwarf japes. She even liked them.

"No, I think I like you because you are little of everything. Depressed, mad, cruel, power hungry, promiscuous, boastful, legacy driven and not to mention clever like me. "She said the last part with a sweet smile gracing his lips.

He raised his flask in cheers toward me, the famous Lannister smirk on his face.

"Aye, not to forget, drunk!"

They both laughed as the king entered the hall, and the hall become silent. As her father sat on his chair, uncle Tyrion whispered in her ear.

"I don't think you have ever had Duck meat before. I had asked the king to allow our company's cooks to prepare some for the Lords here. I want them to fall in love with them. You see I own all the duck farms in Essos. A trader should never shy away from drawing attention to his goods." His subsequent grin was devilish.

The king started the feast, servants from king's landing and winterfell started pouring out from the kitchen doors carrying large plates filled with a cooked Ducks. He told her that the ducks were river birds, found in the banks of Rhoynar.

They smelled delicious, and they were adorned with foreign fruits and vegetables.

Various sounds of moaning and approval from all the Lords were heard throughout the hall as the aroma of inviting meat filled the great halls.

"Now, tell me Visenya what can make men forget all their differences and past. Without which there can be no peace around the world", Tyrion asked as the cooked Ducks were eyed with hunger. She answered,

"Meat"

"Just meat?"

Followed by the Duck, came servants carrying of flagons unknown white colored wine.

 _There was one thing about his small uncle, he had a big head and he knew how to use it._

She smiled knowingly at him and answered,

"You ask father for serving your wine, which, too, you own all throughout Essos. And because you were providing almost half the supplies needed for the feast, Grandfather had to honor it in your name. The lords will love your meat and wine, and then will buy it from you; all the while Grandfather would have to live knowing that he threw a feast for a Sell-sword company belonging to his dwarf Son."

This time Tyrion Lannister grinned with satisfaction.

Though his smile turned into a frown when, he saw that only three plates of ducks and three flagons of wine were kept on the table of the sellswords. In took some time for Visenya to register the meaning of this.

While the duck was in great amount, it was still not sufficient for six hundred men and women present at the hall. So with it, the Starks had provided boar and sheep meat with sweets, ale and bread.

But no such servings were put on the table Jon snow and his mercenary dined. She heard Joffrey tittering beside her, and just like that she knew.

Visenya Looked back on what her mother and Joffrey had said to her in private, after Jon snow had humiliated both of them in front of all the lords.

"I will show him the price of disrespect, and disobedience to the dragons and lions. He is sheep, and he will know his place as a sheep, as sheep is food for the lions. When the butcher provides too much fodder to the sheep, it becomes fat and lazy. It starts to get the wrong idea of its importance, starts to think itself a lion. So what does the butcher do? He starves it slowly, and then kills it. I will make the same fate falls on that wolf's bitch bastard." Cersei Lannister had said those words with malicious resolve.

At that time, Visenya had ignored her mother's pointless ranting, assuming she wouldn't act on her misgivings.

 _She shouldn't have._

Her mother got up from her seat at his father side in arrogance, smiling smugly.

"In the name of Rheagar Targaryen, king of Seven Kingdoms, I Cersei Targaryen, Queen of Seven Kingdoms, welcome my brother and his companions in Winterfell. We honor them with this feast."

She then turned towards uncle Tyrion, her face not hiding the scorn and disdain she felt for him. She has thrown off her mask.

"I thank my dear brother for his magnanimous and generous contribution in arranging this extravagant feast. As food is scarce in winterfell, Lady stark and I decided not to prepare extra food for our new guest, as they have excess of it. Though, we thank them for sharing it with us."

She threw another smug smile at Tyrion, turning her head towards the crowd, raising her hands towards them as if welcoming them, and announced proudly,

"Enjoy the feast"

* * *

Rhaenys glowered at Cersei, wishing to kill her with her glare alone. Mad women, does she even know what she is doing?

 _If she and that pious Lady stark wanted to exact revenge from Jon snow, couldn't they be little less blatant about it?_

They couldn't even come up with a good reason to not serve them.  
Just because Tyrion offered them some supplies, they don't need more food _._

 _What a total horse shit!_

Rhaenys in her time in King's landing had seen lords fight for petty rewards, arguing with their petty reasons; still she had never thought Cersei would fall to this level of pettiness. The Lannister and Tully women couldn't even think an acceptable reason to insult Jon snow and his men.

And after looking at Cersei's vane smile, Rhaenys wanted to carver her face in that manner. So she remembers this foolishness of her for the rest of her pathetic life.

Other than sound of Joffrey's chuckle, Silence had fallen in the overflowing Great hall of Winterfell. Nobody even tried to pick up their spoons.

Rhaenys saw Lord Stark whispering harshly to his wife, the intensity and urgency of his whispers increasing with every word. His face was the embodiment of fury. Besides him, Tywin was eyeing Cersei, keeping his stony face intact.

 _So, even the Great Lord Lannister didn't know of his daughter's stupid plan._

She waited for him to intervene, but the old, proud man kept his silence.

Rhaenys knew she can't expect anything from his brothers. Joffrey was enjoying this with delight, while Viserys and Dany were smiling.

Aegon looked irritated at the interruption, feigning boredom as usual.

 _I know you little brother, you fake boredom and irritation to show that you don't care for the Games we play, but this is all a show to cover up your insecurities and doubts._

 _But I fear for you brother, because you are wearing that dangerous mask for so long, I think eventually you will become like it._

 _An uncaring, indifferent, callous, inconsiderate man, Filled with an everlasting feeling of apathy._

 _Just like our father._

Rhaenys tried to catch his father's eyes, but it was a futile effort. He was gazing blankly towards nothingness, not even realizing what was happening in front of him. Rhaenys knew her father wouldn't even blink if an assassin drew a blade in front of him, or for the matter killed Rhaenys in front of him. He wouldn't even notice. She couldn't fathom to look at his face any longer.

Lord stark voice and anger had only increased; it seems the usually stoic lord had lost his patience for his wife. He had now clutched Catelyn arm, still trying to reason with her. She wanted to tell the Lord it was useless now to reprimand for wife now; instead he should focus on placating this situation.

The occupants of the sellsword table were looking quizzically between Jon snow and the raised table. Not completely understanding what Cersei had done.

Lord stark stopped when he heard Tyrion calling out to Cersei in a low voice. Probably feeling it was his mistake that allowed Cersei and Lady stark to plot this.

"Cersei, the women and children haven't eaten since we broke camp. Don't..." The small Lannister was interrupted by Joffrey.

"It is Queen Cersei for you, dwarf", sneered Joffrey.

 _That little shit…_

Unfazed by his insult, Tyrion Lannister continued, this time facing towards the Lords and Ladies. The little Lannister raised his voice, making sure everybody could hear him.

"How would the Iron throne look like, if the men, women and children in whose honor this feast is, are kept unfed? Where is the Honor of Seven Kingdoms?" The small man nearly shouted the last words, his words filled with emotions.

 _At least there was one sound, sane Lannister alive._

The Northerners would not take this easily. Lord stark has given them guest rights. And northerners valued their guest right above all else. Keeping your Guest depraved of food was one of the greatest insults to the guest and the Old Gods. And then this was not any money hungry sellsword company, not having any sense of honor or dignity. These men here were not someone to take lightly.

 _This was not supposed to happen. You don't make allies like this. She had not planned to welcome them this way,_ _  
_ _At least not by shamelessly starving them._

She saw the Kingsguard shifting with uneasiness behind her. Ser Arthur met her eyes for a fleeting moment, and turned his eyes away from shame.

It was the shame of not saving her father from himself.

She tried to reach his Father's eyes again and begged.

 _Please Father, say something. You can't always be in yourself. Get out from your mind._ _  
_ _Westeros is on the verge of collapsing again father, we need the Northerners, and we need this Sellswords._

But Rheagar Targaryen didn't even move.

And before Tyrion Lannister's words could rouse the Lords and Ladies present, Cersei spoke.

"As I told you 'little' brother, this is all the servings we have prepared."

The tolerance of Lord stark broke when he heard that, as he flew from his chair, the scrapping sound his chair jarred her. Lord Stark was on the verge of showing his full anger to her father when the doors of the Great hall were thrown open.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Arya had clenched her hands in burning anger so tightly that nails were digging into flesh. For the life of her, she had never considered her mother to reach such level, just for humiliating Jon. Arya never knew her mother to have such hatred for Jon.

Denying the right of proper food and shelter to your guest was the biggest crime in the eyes of the Old gods. Unlike the endless teaching of the seven's, the northern Gods didn't ask much. Yet, her mother was adamant in her revenge, ignoring northern tradition in front of her children. Arya gritted her teeth, not shocked to see the Queen's hands in this. Arya had seen the Queen flaunting her arrogance in king's landing, leaving Rhaenys the task of amending her mistakes. Almost everyone barring the three deranged Targaryens- Cersei, joffrey and Viserys- knew that Rhaenys was the only reason that King's landing still stood, without even having a seat in the small council.

Therefore, her eyes reached for Rhaenys to act, to do something, anything, before her father and his bannermen showed their seething anger. Seven hells, she had never seen her father so incensed before. For the first time in her life, she feared he would lose his cool against his mother and strike her. In view of the Royal court and mother's house, as her brother and uncle looked rather taken aback by father's fury.

Before the whole realm could witness the Quiet wolf's wrath, the double doors of the Great Hall banged opened. Collective grasps and shrills reverberated around the packed Great Hall as Jon's huge Direwolf Ghost made his presence known, with his unaffected, uncanny red eyes. Arya was so shocked to see the great beast, she only noticed the frail, prone body in Ghost' back when the wolf prattled toward Jon. she couldn't hear the words Jon uttered, as he quickly and carefully gathering the shivering body in his arms. The singly clothed figured was gently placed on his seat as he hurriedly tucked his cloak around its shoulder, rubbing the shoulder and arms of the body with his hands.

Arya made her way towards Jon, finding that the freezing, skinny body belonged to the old one-armed man that had created quite a scene in the courtyard some hours before. The old man was drenched in water, drips of water still falling from him. The man was trembling with such force it was apparent that he had remained outside in this drenched form for quite a while. Jon called out to someone and the heavy form of the Tarly boy came forward from his seat near the raised table. The fat boy checked the pulse from the old man's bony hand and spoke to Jon in a calm, low voice. His words relaxed Jon and others surrounding the old man. The old man now was wearing three levels of furs around his shoulders. Arya was shocked to know before that, the only cloth that covered the old man in this rather chilly northern night was a single clothe around his midsection.

A small girl, the one Jon had hugged and teased neared Jon, and pulled the sleeves of his shirt nervously, a worried expression marking her small paler than normal face.

"Is he alright?" she asked Jon in a small tone. Jon frowned down at the girl.

"Yes, he will be, he needs some warmness. Gods knows for how long he had stayed this wet outside. Fortunately, Ghost found him before it got dangerous. He must have fallen in one of the hot springs in Godswood and then lost his way. Not thanks to you, Sky. I have told you countless times to take care of him at night; you know he can't see properly in darkness." He reprimanded the girl harshly, causing her to shrink her shoulders, on the verge of crying.

"I lost him when we were playing in the Godswood. I though he must have heard about the feast and was already here. And then…then I forgot to tell you. I am sorry." A drop of tear fell down from her chubby cheek. It had no affect on Jon, he was about to scold her again when he was interrupted by the old man. He stood up abruptly, shaking of the extra furs of his shoulders, still trembling from the cold and made his way toward one of the plates of meat placed some distance from him. He started his usual rambling as he made his way, ignoring the helping hands of the others.

"I am hale. Though I am livid at the carelessness with which you all handled my supreme body. My head fills a little muddled though, maybe it was because that little puppy there banger by head to a tree." He said eyeing the still present Ghost with an annoyed expression. Little puppy? How deranged was this old man. Definitely, madder than viserys.

Strangely, in answer the wolf cocked his head slightly, as if was to show his suspicious on the old man's account. Arya saw herself taking a liking of Ghost after seeing that adorable expression on the big head of the red eyed direwolf. On the other hand, the old man had reached the side of the table where the meat was placed. The occupants there made place for him to seat and offered him forks and knives. All the while he continued his rambling.

"I am not hungry, not ravished at all." Instead of taking the knives or forks, he picked the leg of the cooked bird with his bare one hand, took a bite and shouted.

"Disgusting! I have never in my life had eaten such a vile Pig. This is making me sick. By my mother's cock, this is shit. This is…" the old man proceeded with his bizarre appreciation for the meat that he kept ravishing, his pace of finishing the bird defiling any kind of logic. His queer selection of curse would even make the worst mouthed sailors blush deep red. Who would want to imagine a mother with male parts or a father breast feeding?

From the corner of her eyes she could watch Jon chuckling at the old man, shaking his head. While at least his odd reaction was subdued, the sellswords and their family were clearly enjoying the show as the old man made a fool of himself. Aside from GreatJon, nobody else including Arya knew to react to such an unprecedented behavior. All were spell bounded until the man single-handedly finished the big duck. All the time, giving the worst assessment one could give, while devouring that said item.

The mood in the Great Hall had taken a drastic turn. After hearing the gross description from the insane man, Arya knew like her all the occupants other than Jon's companions appetites had vanished completely. She could see Sansa's red face, caused by the constant loud profanities, which the naive girl would probably hear in her dreams. While some of the Northern' anger had dispersed, most like her father's remained.

The old man had changed things, but what now? Arya feared.

Still, the expressions on the three mad Targaryens were extraordinary. It was a miracle all the three had kept the mouths shut all this time, probably from the revulsion and shock.

After the old man finished with the birds, he had a long drink from his goblet spilling some white wine, burped, and casted a observing look through his table first, and then around the Great hall, noticing everything with his beady eyes. Maybe Arya imagined it, but he shares a look with Jon in the end. All eyes were still on him, fearing and in GreatJon's case awaiting what he would do next.

Suddenly, with speed of a young boy, he made his way towards the king's table. A blinding grin was showing the old man didn't have two upper, front teeth, mouth still containing small proofs of his meal. Joffrey nearly lost his seat in revulsion. He then announced,

"A ruler and his kind and loving family should never have this disgusting, unpalatable nasty pig for this excellent feast. The ruler and family can become ill and ailing if they even had a bite from it. That can never happen on my loyal watch. I would make sure that only vile and disgusting people have vile and disgusting food." he moved to take the bird meat placed in front of the king, when he suddenly tilted his head in curiosity at not finding two arms.

He turned around to face the sellsword table with an almost childish-sadness on his face. Somehow that causes a pang of sadness in Arya. Jon's table too, had become silent after seeing the old man with that face.

 _Why that face feels the only real, truthful face the old, dirty, foul mouthed man had shown us today?_

The girl, named Sky, moved towards the old man, carrying a wooden arm with leather strands at one end. And just like that the man faced had his usual frown and annoyance on it. He shouted at the girl as she helped him donning the wooden arms and in tying the knots.

"You filthy creature! What are you doing? Stop it, or I will punish you in ways, that would make you wish you never met me…"

The girl listened without any fuss of the old man told her horrible ways to punish her, smiling gently the whole time. When she was finished the old man waved his hands in shooing motion.

"Go away, now. Shoo..."

The girl didn't move.

Without any more explanations, the old man took the meat and wine in front of the king and gave it to the girl; While Rheagar stared at him blankly. The girl at once made her way to Jon's table and placed it on it. On her way to the old man she called out to her friends, who made a line behind her in accepting the meat and ale the old man took from the king's table.

And nobody stopped him. Arya was speechless as everybody. She had never imagined to ever witnessing the king of seven kingdoms, and his family would ever get food and wine taken away from their table, in front of their eyes.

The three mad Targaryen looked even relieved when that happened, while Daenerys hesitated to made her mind to either stopping the man or not. In the end she relented when the old man mentioned the wine tasted like piss. Not horse piss, he said, human piss, exactly like human piss.

He quietly removed the old lion food from him, not even making an eye contact. Lord Hand looked rather angry, yet chooses not to word it.

Aegon looked conflicted, maybe because he didn't have his dear friend, the mockingbird, to assist him in making a decision. To make him relinquish his meat, the old men said that he had found some human hair in the meat and wine. Again he specifically mentioned the parts of the body of which the hair belonged to.

At that viserys shrieked and left the great hall in utter haste, almost like running from the old loon, calling out for the heads of the kitchen staff, followed by Thorne. He was followed by an equally revolted Joffrey, who ignored her mother's instructions to remain seated and left with his mad dog Clegane at his heels.

After that, surprisingly, the old man didn't take Rhaenys meal, just stared hard at her for a time with an irritated face, huffed and moved towards her mother. Her mother face was almost purple with shame, indignation and anger. Before the man could say anything she pushed the plate towards him.

The man didn't even near his father. Another huff, and off we went to Visenya's side.

He asked visenya what she thought of her tall uncle. She gathered her thoughts after the unexpected funny question, that had cause Jon's table to laugh loudly. She shyly said that she liked him. Another huff and the old men were off. This time the only thing he had taken with him was Tyrion's wine. Arya heard Jon snorting at that.

The next on the old man list were the Westerland, Crownland and Reach lords. One after the other they followed their liege example and relinquished their meat and wine that Tyrion had offered them. Not one Lord at that table was saved by the old man visitation; he had only omitted the sister and mother of the Tarly boy.

All the while, the children followed him around just the way they had done some hours before, this time cheering him on. Like last time, he threw insults at them, which they ignored.

During this transfer of food, one of the notable scenes was the old man's encounter with the Queen of thorn. When he tried to take Olenna's plate, muttering filthy things about the food, she just gently placed her hand on his good arm, freezing him.

They both maintained this awkward position for some time, not breaking their eye contact. In the end Sky had to intervene to end both of their stupor.

As he moved away from the Queen of thrones, he started whispering. Arya couldn't properly hear him, though she could hear phrases like beautiful young maid and skin soft as petals. At Jon's table, the members that were near the old man and could understand the common tongue hooted. It was kind of funny, as every direction he went he either left the lords disgusted or red faced.

Slowly but surely Jon's table which was empty was being filled with plates of meat and flagons of wine. Arya saw Cersei finally understanding what was happening. Regardless of her seething anger, she couldn't say anything, in fear of sounding like a lunatic that she already was in everybody's eyes. Though Arya could Cersei understand helplessness and bafflement, yet didn't feel any sympathy for her.

 _Sometimes you need a lunatic to fight a lunatic._

The old men then took Theon's and Sansa's platters. The latter one willingly giving hers. Sansa tried to give Arya's food, too. But then the old man asked Sansa to whom did it belonged. When she mentioned Arya, he just huffed and went his way without touching her food. He also ignored Robb, Bran and Rickon.

He ignored the Northern lords table altogether. He did stared daggers at GreatJon and his sons, who were clearly enjoying all of this. Surprisingly, at his comment that the northern dwarfs would love the vile food the most, the men of Last Hearth roared in laughter.

On the dornish side he didn't touch Ashara Dayne and Oberyn Martell's platter but when he moved to take the platter of Ashara's cousin, Gerold Dayne, also known as Dark star, the Dayne man stood and pushed him roughly. The old men fell like a sack of potatoes.

Then before anyone could even blink, a white blur moved towards Dark star, and did what the Dayne man had did to the old man. In mere moments the Dark star had fallen.

The white blur was none other than Ghost, who moved in such grace and speed almost nobody could see him. Ghost then helped the old man get to his feet. As the occupants of the great hall starred at the Great beast with fearful eyes, Cersei stood and yelled.

"This is outrageous. That beast hurt one of king's guests in his hall. That foul creature is untamed, and can hurt king's children. It should be put to death. The king commands it. "

Seven hells, that women was waiting for something to happen, and know that she had found something, she would act on it without thinking, knowing that miserable king would not say a word against it. The sellswords must have thought enough is enough and got to their feet. They were about to voice their anger when the cold and unquestionable voice of her father announced its presence.

"The wolf cannot be touched. He was given guest rights in front of the Princesses. As a guest he pushed another guest. If Ser Gerold feels disrespected, he can challenge Ghost to a duel. And before the Queen call out the king's law against this, then she should know that guest rights are made by the gods. And nobody, not even the king can question it."

Cersei stood dumbfounded; the commanding and unyielding way in which her father had answered destroyed any chance of argument. Dark star took his seat reluctantly as there was no chance of him challenging Ghost.

Cersei could only stare daggers at father, who in reply stared back firmly. In the end Cersei had to take her seat, unwillingly, seething in indignation.

The old men then went to Jon's table and waited. He had somehow changed the tide of Cersei's plot to keep Jon's men unfed. Now almost all the meat and wine was at Jon's table. Cersei plan had backfired.

Instead of Jon and his men, Cersei and her southern lords would remain unfed.

After Jon nodded, the old man shouted in anger

"Eat, eat this horrid food you fools, or I will make you eat it with me bare hand."

They all just laughed in reply.

Then the true feast began.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ashara Dayne skeptical eyes roamed the Great hall of winterfell. The instance that old man had entered the hall in such fashion, her senses had sharpened. She knew there was something off about him. Her instincts were proven true when he had managed to somehow turn Cersei plot against here. Ashara knew this one not a mere blunder and lucky incident.

The old man eyes showed hidden shrewdness and concealed knowledge. His actions were precise and formulated. He knew what he was doing, with the sellswords knowing to just follow his lead. They knew how to act around conceited and arrogant people, and what to expect from them. They were just rough around the edges.

Ashara didn't felt surprised or shocked by it, after all they were from Essos. The Land where Slavery and Fighting pits were as common as the Tourneys in Westeros. While the Lords of Westeros tried to cloak their tyranny, the slavers, merchants and magister in Essos were open to revel in their oppressive tendencies.

Ashara could comprehend which of this two cultures was better, a land where you can clearly see from where the harm would come or the place where the devil worked in shadows.

She was brought back from her musing when she heard the muttering of sullen and agitated lords of the seven kingdoms barring the Northern Lords for being kept away from filling their bellies. How quick the fortune can turn.

It seems that fortune could turn far easily in North than in any other part of this Land. She thought this as her eyes found the stoic figure of Jon snow. From a wretched bastard of a king to Lord Commander of a sellsword company whose assistance the Crown needed. After a thorough appraisal of his countenance, her pulse increased by the shocking resemblance the young man had of his Uncle. He just looked like a younger, shy Ned stark, the second son of a lord, terrified of dancing with her at that cursed Tourney. She hated her younger self for not recognizing the true, honest, good nature of that young man. She even regretted it.

 _Oh how things would have turned out if she just have fallen for young Ned and had not gotten infatuated with his charming but reckless older brother._

 _Maybe then her daughter would be alive._

Ashara forced those despairing thoughts away and focused on the dark tall man carrying a strange instrument moving towards the raised dais. The seats in the Royal table was already half vacant. The lord of Casterly lords had odiously left, followed by his daughter and Lady Stark. This was a distressing news because never before Tywin had showed this much anger and indignation that he would leave a gathering without asking Rheagar. It must have hurt the Lannister lord's pride to see his bannermen pleading and hungry eyes. The most distressing development was that Rheagar had not retired, as he would do usually in Kingslanding. His constant Presence with that of her brother disturbed her, for she couldn't control her resentment towards them.

Gods, what a feast this is turning out to be. The lords of the richest and most prosperous Lands- Reach and Westerland- were sitting on empty stomach eying the children's of sellswords, slaves and wildlings as they playfully made rampage on their table. Ashara had also not imagined to ever witnessing the people belonging to such different culture to sit peacefully under the same roof, let alone enjoy each other's company. This was a miracle in itself. And she knew somehow Jon Snow played a big role in fulfilling this miracle.

The dark, tall man was followed by the small girl, the one named sky. She was another one that caught Ashara's interest. And her familiarity and closeness with Jon snow surprised her but at the same time proved his character. If the boy that ran away from his home had changed from outside, his heart was still unscathed. It also proved that her Arya was right about him. Still, Ashara had not forgotten about the sadness that had plagued her girl when the foolish boy had ignored her. I would have to do something about that, thought Ashara resolutely.

The small girl and Rhaenys had some kind of talk between them, something Ashara sensed regarding the young man holding the unknown instrument. After Rhea gave her charming smile similar to that of a morning sun, the man moved one end of the slim, long cylindrical musical instrument near his mouth, placing his fingers on the other end. The melody that filled the hall was so sweet that the crass words from the sellswords and wildlings and the grunts from the lords ceased instantly. The pitch was only loud enough that to clearly enjoy it you would have to lean yourself towards it but its harmony powerful enough to make you do it impulsively. Ashara could almost see the strings of tranquility flowing around the hall, the centre of which was the man, who had the attention of all the inhabitants as he moved his fingers around the long instrument while blowing air into its one side. And then the girl started singing, her words foreign to Ashara but just as enchanting as that of a barb. The girl's honey like voice was at first filled with Joy and happiness. Even when Ashara couldn't understand the girl's words, she could feel the unbounded joy. Her song was meticulously bounded with that of the man's melody.

The Songs changed pace suddenly as if formulating a tragedy and continued to do so. The rapid change was accompanied by the strains and lengthening of the chords, ever intensifying the experience. The tempo and the words picked paced, with them the hearts of all the others, as the girl's voice sounded almost fearful but at the same time containing a glimmer of hope. When Ashara though her heart would burst out from its rapid beatings the girl at the peak everybody attention stopped, catching her breath. Other than her heartbeats the only sound she heard was the little girl trying to calm her breathing. It took a while for Ashara to register that the man too had stopped playing with the girl. She waited like all the others for them to continue but all they got it return was the little smile and bow from them. Ashara couldn't believe the beautiful song and melody had ended, as she could still hear it some of it in her mind.

The silence was such that she could hear the whisper of the young princess, Visenya.

" is it…is it over? Visenya asked with trepidation, her voice resembled that of a child, pleading for it to continue and at the same time fearful of its termination.

The voice that answered Visenya was rough for it had not been use for years. It carried an odd cadence with it, indicating it once, long ago belonged to a barb. Instead to use it as a gift, the barb had forcefully used it to intone harshness. The voice that had not spoken when other commanded, ordered, forced, broke, kill in its name.

 _A voice that had died long ago._

"No, it lives within us. It always will." Rheagar Targaryen, King of the Seven Kingdom, spoke for the first time in one and eight years, looking directly into the eyes of Jon snow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Arya Stark with all the other was stunned of hearing Rheagar Targaryen's voice. She was unsettled by the sad king's grief stricken gaze towards Jon. Again it was Rhaenys to the rescue. She had the presence of time to dissolve the uneasiness surrounding them by using her charms. She swiftly made her way towards the little girl and the dark man, clapping softly to show her praise. She daintily gained the attention by her quick wit and leading words. The dark man spoke no words, a smirk plastered on his face.

Rhaenys ordered some space to be cleared for a dance and then led the man to it. She exhibited her dancing skills with him, her sweet laughter filling the quiet hall. Gradually the mood changed and other lords and ladies joined her. Jon's companions joined in the merriment with their wives and women. To the shock of the lords a couple of drunken male couples accompanied them.

Aegon not wanting to be left behind danced with Margaery. Arya knew she too would be pulled into it by Aegon, Gendry or Ned. To her surprise she saw the graceful figure of Ashara Dayne approaching Jon and rather wryly forced him to dance with her. Arya frowned as she saw the two of them dancing together, trying to gauge Ashara's intentions and her conversation. After the song changed Arya saw Aegon moving towards her but before he could reach, Ashara blocked his path and distracted him long enough for Arya to seek the man she wanted to scold. As it would happen, before she could find him, Jon approached her, a small guilty looking smile on his face.

"Arya, can I have your first dance of the night?" he asked anxiously.

"No"

Jon tried to hide his hurt. He gave her a small nod and made to turn. Before she could again lose a chance of being with him she clutched his arm and huffed.

"Where are you going? After running away from me for two days, did you think that I would hug you, stupid? Can't it even try to make a effort to apologize." Her fiery words were accompanied by her glare.

"I am sorry, Arya. I don't know what came over me for the past two days", Jon said regretfully.

She could never stay angry towards Jon for long. Still, she was Arya Stark; she was not going to forgive him easily for all her trouble of chasing him.

"Why would you ask me to dance with you? You know I don't like dancing."

"But you danced at the last feast", Jon said sullenly.

Arya frowned but was interrupted as the hulking figure of Gendry came between her and Jon.

"Arya, is he disturbing you?" Gendry said as he casted a suspicious look towards Jon.

Now her frown was directed towards him.

"No, he is just here to dance with me, my Lord." She threw the 'my lord' part harshly towards Gendry knowing well that he would not like that at all. She grabbed Jon's hand and led him to the cleared space.

It seemed that Jon was far more uncomfortable than her as he tried his best of keeping up with her. While she had gotten better in dancing with Ashara's help, she chuckled at Jon's discomfort. He had already muttered a few apologies for stepping on her toes. It was rather nostalgic to see Jon like this. Just like that the invisible barrier between them broke and they were laughing as Jon tried to twirl her like the time they used to do in his room when he was first trying to learn dancing. He had asked for her help as he was not good in dancing as he was in sword play. They both would try to learn in his chamber away from the prying eyes of septa and Sansa.

And as always, if Jon was not good at something, Arya would probably be not too. So to make it more fun they had tried invent some easier way to hide their clumsiness. Or rather Arya had found the new method. Arya would just stand on the tips of his boots and he would then lead both of them together. It was such fun and easy way to dance. It just required a warm partner.

So without thinking Arya did just that.

"Arya what…" asked an astonished Jon. standing on Jon's toes increased their proximity and her height. Their faces were now inches apart from each other. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and involuntarily his arm had gotten hold for her small waist. She could see color rising on his face and neck. His neck looked enticing to Arya and she felt weird to think that.

"What", she fired back defiantly at him. But the way she said that seems rushed and at that she noticed she had stopped breathing. And so had Jon. she observed rather lately for the first time how tightly their bodies were pressed against each other. For a moment she felt silly and then giddy at the prospect of being so near to Jon. This was not the almost brotherly feelings she had of him in the past. Somehow in the past five years of his absence and his two days presence her feelings for him had changed drastically. She felt overwhelmed at that sheer, ridiculous transformation of Jon as a boy and now as a man.

His hard chest was flushed against her causing deep flutter from her stomach and nether regions. Arya had experienced this type of warmth with only one another person. And what she did with that person was not something she would say out aloud.

Jon smiled, soft and open. His eyes grey lightened and his whole face lit up. He placed a feather of a kiss on the tip of her nose and hugged her tightly.

Apart from few, nobody else had closely seen the distinctive and visible bond between the two similar looking cousins. The sellswords and the northerners were rowdy and loud that night. So it was easy for them to blend in the shadows. They had stayed liked this till the last chords, never leaving their embraces, not keeping an inch of space between them. Except the time when Jon asked her if she would like to explore the wilderness of the Wolfwood with him the next day, he rarely said a word, And neither did she.

Because mere words couldn't describe the free contentment she felt in his arms.

Arya stark cherished the great happiness she felt for belonging to Jon snow.

* * *

The unexpected warm day was accompanied by breezy winds as Jon and Arya sat on a travelling rug under a shade of an old oak tree. They had left early after dawn for the ride in Wolfwoods, and had decided to rest a bit besides a small stream. The peaceful scenery surrounded them lesser the turbulence between them because Arya had not spoken a word to him the whole ride. He had believed last night would have quelled some of her anger. Now he knew better.

The chirping sounds of the birds and the murmur of the flowing stream must have calmed her a bit as Arya faced him.

"What the song about?"

"What?" Jon asked dumbly as had clearly not expected this question from her.

"The song that little girl sang last night. What was her name? Yes, sky, what was it about?" Arya demanded.

"Oh, sky's song. I don't know. In fact, no one really know the meaning of it." Arya scowled compelling Jon to explain further.

"We don't know the significant of the song because we can't understand the words. The language the song belongs to is unknown, probably lost to the wheels of time. Sky had been singing that since forever, all the while never knowing the actual meaning of the words. Sky says the song is what we want it to be. Whenever someone asks her when she learned it, she cheekily says it was her mother." Arya caught him frowning at sky's answer.

"She couldn't possibly have learned from her mother, because her mother died giving her birth, Arya", Jon said.

"What about her father or siblings", Arya asked. Jon simply shook his head.

"Jon, tell me about her. From the beginning." His reluctance was apparent to her. Still, Arya was not one to back down easily.

"Her father was a slaver", Jon provided. "Or rather the man who found her was one. Don't worry, he was one of the good one, not like the others greedy, foul fuckers. He bought slaves from the particularly cruel slavers, and then gave them coin or work and freed them secretly. Most of them to show their gratitude served him willingly. He didn't have a family so he took Sky under his care. When she was five, a lord belonging to an old Valerian family in Volantis learned about his kindness and killed him. The lord then took Sky and all the servants and made them his slaves." Jon heaved a sigh and hoped this much would be enough for Arya.

"Then why doesn't she have a slave brand." Once again Jon was surprised by her question and observations.

"When the time came for the Lord to brand her, she sang that song. After hearing her, even that sadistic pig melted. And so she doesn't have a slave brand." Jon smiled sadly, recalling all the times Sky sang to them after they lost men in fights. Everyone felt different about that song. Some felt hope and then some despair. But for Jon it always left a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

"And you freed her." there was no doubt or question in her tone.

"No, Sky freed me." Jon somehow knew that he didn't have to tell Arya that the chains bounding Jon were not from a slaver but from his own vanity and worthless actions. Sky freed him from the prison of his own making. Also he wasn't yet ready to tell Arya about all his dark and bloody past.

Arya stared hard at Jon. her eerie, hard eyes made some judgment, and then she nodded slightly and looked away.

"Lady Sarah, who is she?" he could sense the concealed annoyance. It seemed Arya didn't like Sarah.

"Sarah is the lady of this company. She keeps the women happy which in turn keeps the men happy. She trains the women in the arts of nursing and healing, teaches the kids reading and writing. While making sure the children are kept busy. She keeps us all well fed. In all she manages almost everything." Jon kept his expression plain and dull while recounting Sarah's duties. Arya didn't even blink.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Jon. I asked who she is." Arya's cold voice for the first time showed the level of her vexation. Jon signed, feeling stupid of trying to keep some secrets, well secret. From the dark countenance Arya was radiating it was clear that today she was going to be relentless in her persuasion of digging every secrets from Jon's past.

"Tyrion found her in Pentos. She was a mistress of a rich and influential magister. This magister was the last standing rival of Tyrion rising dominance in Pentos after tyrion had either bought or eliminated the others. A magister that was always two stepped ahead of Tyrion in all the trade schemes or games these magister played. And the reason for this was Sarah." He saw Arya's brows tightening.

"Keeping Sarah his mistress was a ruse. In short, the magister preferred men. Sarah's mother used to run a brothel and had created a web for gathering news and whispers. After inheriting her mother's brothel, she used these…skills in gathering favors and then ultimately worked with this magister. Who later led her to us."

"So she is your master of whispers or rather mistress of whispers." Arya faced him, a skeptical look on her face. "Do you trust her?"

"Aye" His quick answer surprised Arya. Sarah had proven herself invaluable to him and the company more than once. There was no doubt in his mind of Sarah's loyalty. Plus there was also the matter of her feelings regarding him. Jon knew deep in his heart Sarah wouldn't betray him.

Arya contemplated her next questions. Jon could see her placing all the pieces together.

"So the secretive nature of your company must be because of her." she said in the end.

"Aye, I still don't understand how her network works but it is quite efficient with Tyrion's gold and additional contacts around Essos. They also spread the rumors regarding the savage and ruthless nature of our company so as to make sure the man who hires us, fear and respect us, enough not to think about not completing the contract. The whispers about us being slave hunter, and killers are necessary for the slaves we free. In fact our name had now gotten such a reputation that most of times we don't even need to draw our swords."

" but you do draw swords and shed blood." Again, this was more of a statement than a question from Arya. If Jon had become even a semblance of a warrior his men told him to be, then Arya had changed into a shrewd girl with a razor sharp mind. Arya had never been an ignorant child but now she seemed to know more than she let on. Her time outside winterfell walls had truly carved her into a she wolf.

Jon knew she deserved the truth from him.

"aye we do. Sometime more than I would like."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jon felt Arya wanted him to talk more about his time in Essos while in turn he wanted to know more about her. But as it seems both of them were reluctant to do so. For the second time in two days there was an air of awkwardness between them. The first time was when he tried to ask her to dance the other night. Gods, he was so dejected when she had outright rejected his offer. After experiencing that, he made sure never to anger Arya again to such extent. Arya broke their trance and swiftly made her way towards the horses.

"Spar with me", she asked or rather ordered. Before he could convey his shock, Arya unsheathed a slim blade.

 _She still has the blade I gave her._

"You kept the blade I gave you." He said with a silly smile spread on his face.

"Of course I kept Needle." She replied it in a way as if Jon had mentioned the stupidest thing. "Now get you sword, Lord Commander", she mocked.

He smirked at her mocking of his title, but made no move to stand, wanting to rile her up. She surprised him yet again and waited patiently for him. Where was the restless and reckless Arya stark? He mused.

"Whenever you are ready Jon. just keep in mind extending your defeat will not save you dignity."

 _Arya stark, Tactful as ever._ She has sadly not change in that regard.

"You are far more confident for a little girl who had never gotten past my…." he was stopped from goading Arya as Jon found the familiar coldness of steel on his throat.

"Now I have", Arya barely whispered. His eyes involuntary darkened after seeing Arya's beautiful but deadly face. Seven hells, Arya had somehow gotten even fiercer. And the Gods were the only witness to Jon's past record with such fierce Women. Because if anything could be learned from how Arya had swiftly crossed towards him, he knew she was little no more.

Without the need to correct him for the 'little girl' remark, she retreated and their spar began.

* * *

Arya stark admired the fact that Jon didn't need to be told twice, nor was he the one to make the same mistakes again. The moment Arya had the tip of Needle on his throat something had changed in him. As they circled each other his eyes couldn't stop from roaming around her body. Arya could sense that he was doing more than just to predict her next moves. What shocked her was the same urge engulfed her.

Arya focused and clear her mind. She had a motive for this fight. She needed answers from Jon and she would get them one way or another.

Arya waited for the first attack that never came. Apparently Jon was playing her game. So be it.

"What did you and father talk about?" she supplied.

"My next plans regarding the war in Stormlands." He said in a calm voice, his eyes never leaving hers.

"The war that will never happen, because you are going to use your master of coin's connection and your whisper's network to crumble the Stormlords from within, right?" she asked with trepidation. He voice betraying her hope for a bloodless war. She didn't want Jon to leave just yet. Maybe Never. She knew Jon was her father's son and would not fight from behind the safety of Winterfell if war came to be. She knew he would lead his men from the front. It didn't matter that she didn't know him as well as she did five years ago but nothing could take away Jon's sense of honor from him. It was in his blood. His Stark blood. No amount of guilt he carried and showed her for his past mistakes regarding the little girl Sky could change that.

But all this was lost as Jon drew his lips into a tight line. Dread filled every corners of her body as Arya tried to form coherent thoughts.

 _No not again. Jon can't leave again._

"Arya, I am afraid..." he couldn't finish his explanation because whoever strong it would be, she didn't care. And to prove her indifference to it she lunged towards him, Needle's tip aiming for his heart. For exacting the revenge his words has caused her heart. Unfortunately and fortunately he brought his Valerian Sword down quickly to block it and so their dance began again.

This dance was so different that the one they shared last night. This was not filled with tenderness but from repressed anger and despair. One was manifesting the anger, influencing the deadly arc and lunges while the other one tried to defend against it with angst-ridden blocks. All the proper footwork's and technique was thrown away at this fight of emotion.

As Arya continued her barrage of attacks on Jon for she couldn't believe in Jon's callousness. He came to her after five years just to go away. To fight in a war that has nothing to do with him. And Arya stark would rather die than beg him to stay even if from the depth of her heart she was shouting for him to stay. Just stay.

"Why would you fight them? Surely not for coin or your time with sellswords has made you so greedy as to risk your life for it. I had not expected you to fall so low." She emphasized the insults with desperate slashes and thrusts, some even going past his unwilling defenses.

Jon flinched when one drew blood at his side. It was just a glance but for a moment fear powerful to stop her heart seized her. But then she remembered the last five years without Jon and suppressed it.

"This is the lord commander of the most feared sellswords. You can't even defend against a 'little' girl. How are you going to protect yourself against the men from Stormlords or Golden Company. Pathetic!" She laced her words with as much as spleen and poison she could muster. Who could have thought that her years in king's landing's court with those spiteful ladies would help her in this way. Jon made no reply to her insults. His face etched with resigned misery, which furthered angered Arya

 _Last time he had left her against her wishes, and this time too he was doing the same._

"Or are you doing this to earn the respect of your birth father and his family, To get their affection and care. To be more that a bastard in their eyes and those of the Smallfolks. Because I for one can't think a better reason than that." Arya could see the hurt her words had caused him. Especially Arya calling out on his nature of his birth. She found some wicked satisfaction from that and reinforced her efforts to cause pain to Jon snow. Be it from sword or words.

"If that is the case then you are more of a Targaryen bastard then a Stark." Her words were carried around their peaceful surrounding, stopping both the swords.

Jon glared, his shoulders getting rigid, his grip on the sword tightening. His face showed the cold fury of winter storm. And just like them he was not going to hesitate or show mercy. He lunged towards Arya, his sword raised high.

"You are right", Jon growled like a hurt animal. His Valerian steel sword struck needle so hard it almost broke in two. And just like that the table has turned. his ferocious attack were no match to Arya's lithe form. He moved with deadly grace, Arya's feeble attack had no effect on him. The speed Arya relied on was nullified by his sheer force and reach.

God was he good. He was like a force of nature, relentless and precise. She had to retreat backwards so as to save herself till her back found a tree trunk. She was of breath from all the exertions, needle chipped at several places along its length but Jon was barely breathing. And now she didn't have place to run.

Jon closed the little distance that separated them and lowered needle with his sword. As she his feral gleam in his eyes, a strange kind of excitement and apprehension bubbled from within her. He leveled his eyes to her lips, causing her to bit her lower lip in nervousness. She in turn boldly eyed his lips, finally founding the source of all the strange agitation that had currently overwhelmed her. At that moment she was not seeing a man desiring her.

Arya stark was not the one to back down and she proved that by closing all the distance that separated Jon's body to her, flushed against him, her nose and chest touching his, with his breath mixing with hers.

Jon pressed further, one hand behind her head and growled,

"I am a bastard for I desire what I don't deserve." Jon proved his desire by claiming Arya in all ways.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jon knew he was mad with lust and desire for him to ravish Arya so ferociously. He had her head pressed hard against his with one hand, the other clutching tight at her waist. But he couldn't for a moment stop to kiss her, even when in the back his mind he knew her as his sister in all but name. How he could he after tasting her sweet, soft lips. After feeling

She flushed against his.

Jon was not a maiden; he had kissed a number of women in his time in Essos, all of them not even coming close to what Arya brought out in him. He was like a man possessed.

His tongue enters her mouth without any warning, earning a moan from her. He didn't know what sort of sounds he was making but he was sure they were animalistic. And their intensities increased ten folds when Arya threw his arms around his head.

After what felt like infinity or just a second, he had to force himself off her to catch a breath. A breath is all it took for the guilt and the shame to overpower him. Arya lips were swollen red, her face pink, hair a mess, eyes stormy. He had done this to her, he thought with shame. His innocent, childhood best friend clearly did not deserve such a treatment from him.

"Arya, I shouldn't have...it was wrong of me..." Jon stuttered in regret. Arya would have none of it. In one swift movement Arya turned him around with her arms, his back touching the trunk of the tree now, his mouth wide open in surprise.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Arya asked impatiently, her voice dangerously low. She didn't wait for any response and just kissed him bloody.

Her kiss was nothing like his. While filled with passion, it contained a pleasant kind of expertise. Her tongue first swept his lower lip from one corner to another as if to caress it and then roughly pulled it with her teeth, almost drawing blood. His groan was silenced by her swift tongue. Her hands sought and brushed his hair lovingly. She led as if she would lead a partner in a dance, making one feel as if in command but all the while she was. And not even for a second Jon wanted otherwise.

 _He would follow her to seven hells and beyond if she kept kissing him like this._

With a final suck from her skillful lips she left him gasping-devoid of all the pent up energy that had consumed him a moment ago. Satisfied, she smiled at him winningly.

"Now you can stop," She affirmed.

What could only be a shell shocked face, he asked her from a parched throat. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

She smirked and shrugged, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Arya", he tried to sound authoritative with his still red face, which must have been quite funny to Arya, for she smiled in amusement.

Jon couldn't believe that in one moment she had made him half possessed and in another she turned him into a blushing maid. With her Jon was freed from his chains and promises, his bloody past and his mistakes. There was no thought of the thin ice he was walking on.

When he didn't relent, she frowned."Do you expect me stay all innocent and demure waiting for you while you revel with ladies and whores?" Questioned a defiant Arya, her face still so adorable with a slight tinge of pink adorning her cheeks.

"I have never slept with whores." He supplied with a frown of his own.

"But you don't deny sleeping with others or enjoying yourself with the company of whores." Jon turned his head, his eyes leaving hers. "Don't be a prude, Jon. The whole of seven kingdoms knew tyrion Lannister's likings for whores and I don't expect you to shy away from them. I just want the same kind of leeway that you give yourself and him."

Jon heart came to a sudden halt, eyes wide; he asked shocked voice, "Arya, do you want to be like tyrion..."

Arya threw her head back and laughed, pushing him off her with her hands and distancing herself. "No stupid, not like that. I just don't want you to judge me so quickly like others. You know me enough not do that. I expect more from you."

Jon thoughtfully nodded, realizing his mistake. Arya was absolutely right, he shouldn't have done and what right anyway he had to make such judgments on her when he in turn was no maiden. Even she wanted to be like tyrion...he cringed but push those thoughts away.

"I shouldn't have gotten ahead of myself. I should have known better. You do not have to explain anything to me." Jon said somberly.

Arya turned, a small gracing her lips.

"What about you, can I ask you such questions?" She asked with hidden nervousness.

"You know you can Arya. I would never lie to you."

"Why did you kissed me?" She asks, her head held high.

This time Jon didn't hurry to answer. While he couldn't let his emotions ruin everything between Arya and him, he couldn't lie to her. He contemplated his options and in the end decided to put his heart out in the open to Arya as he did in the past, trusting her not to break it.

"Because I wanted to" he said, finding her eyes and trying to convey the intensity of his feeling through them. "I wanted to kiss you moment I saw you dance with those men during the feast. You looked so beautiful. I stayed away from you after that because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want to lose you because of it. I love too much to do that. Today I just lost myself in you. Initially I felt ashamed and regretted it, because I thought I forced myself on you. But after you kiss me back I only want to just be with you. In any way possible."

Arya didn't make a move for a time. She stood reading his soul, her eyes turned steely grey. It was torture for Jon to stay still, for he feared rejection.

She slowly neared him and brought her hand towards his face and caressed in lovingly.

"Oh Jon" and then she brought her lips slowly towards him and kissed him painfully slow, filled with tenderness

Which Arya rarely showed to the world.

The kiss was more than her acceptance for the kind of love Jon had for her, but it also proved that she loved him in the same way.

After a while of expressing their true feelings with each other they both were lying on the quilt, Arya's head on his heart as she traced some sort of pattern on his chest with her fingers. The soft smile on his face after Arya had kissed him for the second time still present.

But there was one thing that kept pestering him. He cursed his traitorous and greedy mind. Arya must have read this and so ended it.

"Still wanting to know how I learned to kiss in a way that caused your knees to go weak." She asked in a perky way, and when she got no reply she continued.

"I am no maiden, Jon. at least not in the way you think"

When he didn't shouted or threw a fit, she craned her neck to watch him from her long, dark eyelash, Concern evident in her eyes after seeing the storm behind his eyes. If someone had forced her to…

"I gave it willingly." He took a sigh of relief, for he couldn't comprehend what he would do if someone had forced her. The Prince or other... Again he cleared his head. The side that Arya had brought in him today, in a small way, terrified him. She had that much control over him.

Jon caught Arya's eyes on him, expecting something. "Umm, I lost my maiden head too", he said awkwardly, "with my consent", adding the last part with an impish grin.

She frowned, disbelieve bare on her face. "Just like that, are you not angry? Like," her voice then became purposefully gruff, "how can you give your maidenhead outside of marriage, Arya. You are so young. You should be ashamed of yourself. You betrayed me, our family. Be more like Sansa... "

He laughed at her antics, of what was supposed to be her impression of him, he interrupted her when he heard Sansa's name.

"Sansa, where did she come from? You think I want you to be like Sansa. She barely acknowledges me. Arya, the last thing I want of you to be like Sansa", Jon said then added,

"And I am not angry because I don't think I have a right to be. You were on your own for the past five years because I couldn't handle some vile people and their insults. I left you when you asked me not to. Besides, I know you more than you think. You always get your heart in things which are denied to you. I know because I am one of them. So I will try to forget about your past ...exploits. Because I don't want to lose you, not again. I will continue to trust as I always have. Trust you to be forthright with me always." He finished his monologue with confidence.

Arya on her part continued to grow wide eyed as his mature response progressed. She chuckled at the end and fisted him on his chest, "when did you become so grown up?"

After their laughter died down he gently placed a wild strand of her hair back and asked a different question that had entered his mind after her revelation, his voice low.

"Did you loved him? Or..." He stared at the vast, light blue sky over the wide, endless horizon. This of such a beautiful day, " or you still..." His lips were stopped by the soft, small, callused fingers of Arya. Her eyes glowed with adoration and happiness.

"No jon, I have never loved anybody as much as I love you."

He will always cherish the smile of Arya that brought out the best in him.

"As do I, Arya. As do I"

It seems their moment of contentment was to be short lived or more accurately Jon's was to be short lived. For when Arya filled with sudden excitement sat on Jon's stomach he had an inkling of dread. This was not good.

Arya had the devilish grin on her face, the same one she had the night of his return. God save me, now what, thought Jon with fear.

"So what makes you think I lost my maidenhead to a man?" Arya burst out with cheerfulness.

Jon brows furrowed, what kind of question was that. Was it a trick question? Jon wondered. Because how else a woman was supposed to lose her maidenhead...she could have lost with a man or with a... No. Jon was suddenly horrified.

Arya again read him like an open book or it must be his expression that always gives him away. Nevertheless, Arya gasped, scandalized, slapped him hard on his cheek, not with anger but with a strange smile on her lips.

"Jon snow, you have a very dirty, sordid, and...Naughty mind." She admonished with a sort of 'naughty' glint in her eyes.

What was he supposed to think! Jon thought with the sting of the hard slap that must have left a mark on his cheek. He was traveling with a bunch of unscrupulous, promiscuous men in Essos, whose leader was none other than tyrion fucking lannister, for close to five years. People in Essos have pretty weird fetishes and loose tongue.

And what was with the 'naughty' discrimination.

"What!?"exclaimed an offended Jon," I didn't say anything."

"Your face told everything that was to be said, stupid." Arya declared, "regardless of your unholy assumptions"

Arya had definitely learned some new words in these five years, 'unholy', scoffed Jon.

"I was telling you that I lost my maidenhead not with a man but with women"; Arya oddly mentioned it with pride. But before his thoughts went away in any naughty path, she added as in after thought, "perfectly normal women".

Jon groaned accompanied by the stiffness of his trousers.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Arya stark knew Jon snow was not in any way repulsed of hers admittance of laying with a woman. Arya shook her head in an amused exasperation when she could literally feel that it was opposite of repulsion. Arya should have known better, because Jon was aroused by Arya's admission.

Men will be men, she sighed knowingly. And Jon would always remain the stupidest of all of them, she though with mirth.

So when he shyly and with some repressed excitement asked her the identity of the woman, she without a moment of thinking answered him.

"It was with Rhaenys"

All the excitement leaved him like a puff of air, his eyes hardening. She should not have revealed her closeness with Rhaenys to him in such a way knowing his past relations with his family. Arya should have first mentioned Rhaenys change in behaviour and nature after her mother, Elia Martell's death. She cursed herself for making the mistake.

"Jon, she is not...", before she could show him the good side of her friend cum lover, she heard the swishing sound from the flaps of a huge bird. The huge bird in question was none other than the one that had spilled wine on her mother's new dress -which Sansa has made for her mother. Because of that action Pearl was hated by two Stark ladies.

Pearl landed near Jon, graceful in her size and pecked Jon almost lovingly. His expression still solemn, he gently moved Arya from him and ran his fingers through the feathers of the bird's neck. She was surprised as she found a parchment in his hand after he was done petting the bird. The small note must have been tucked inside Pearl's feathers in such a way to conceal it.

After Jon read the small paper, he signed tiredly. "I had hoped that we wouldn't have to do this again", he murmured to himself, " but I should have known better. It was inevitable. "

Arya heart lurched for surely it was too early for Jon to leave for Stormlands. Her fear was proved wrong but was replaced by apprehension when Jon turned to her.

"We have to get back to winterfell. There is going to be a display of might between my men and that of the king's knights and kingsgaurd. A sort of small battle between them."

* * *

On their way back Arya was caught up with the new events that had transpired in winterfell while they were busy...kissing. Tywin Lannister in front of the whole court had rejected Jon's conditions for fighting for the crown. His mercenary company conditions which tyrion had put forward were even in Arya's standard quite steep. Besides the humungous Amount of gold, tyrion had asked that the gold in the keep they would conquer in their campaign would too be given to Jon's company. The crown would pardon Lord Selwyn Tarth and his small island be given to them. Another condition that looked odd to her was that in no term the crown would help the sellswords in extinguishing the revolt in Stormlands. To help balance these conditions the contract would be made in accordance with Ironbank such that if the contract was voided by Jon's side, Ironbank would pay- half of crown's pay to jon- the crown for all the their trouble. This was also seen as a guarantee from the sellsword to the crown of their victory.

It was easy to see that such a contract had never been signed in the history of Westeros.

Tywin rejected it and insulted them, saying Jon's company was not worth such amount of crown's coin and trouble. that they were just a bunch of savage and slaves following a bastard- the three mad Targaryen help Tywin here.

After that Tyrion challenged Tywin Lannister in a battle of pride.

Jon's warriors will show their might against the crowns finest and the subsequent result would show their worth.

And so Arya was riding hard towards winterfell to view this spectacle.

On the road Jon also mentioned all the words passed between him and her father. It was between this talk that they both found themselves in unfamiliar situation. How were they going to explain the sudden change in feeling towards each other to their father, her father? But all her corrections would not change the fact that Jon would always see Ned stark as his father. And while they both knew from birth they were cousins in blood, they still were brought up as siblings.

This is going to be difficult, Arya thought. But at least they both were clear on one thing. They would not shy away from each other and their new but strong attraction between them.

But almost halfway to winterfell, Arya almost ceased to talk with him when he denied her his clever plan to defeat an army almost twice in number without her father's support. He also was silent towards his reasons for taking part in this madness.

Because madness it was. A madness perpetuated by Tywin and Olenna. A madness that should have ended after some transfer of coin and land. A result accepted and supported by her and Rhaenys because at least the smallfolks would not be largely affected.

But all that changed with the emergence of Golden Company.

She and Rhaenys both were on their wits end for finding out why the golden company joined the Stormlords. For surely the crown would have paid twice the coin they are now being paid for not fighting against them. But they have rejected all the crown offers.

Nevertheless, she was satiated a little when Jon mentioned that he was not telling her anything because this were things which were better left unsaid. Not because he thought less of her. He would like to tell her all in his time.

Just like Arya had taken her time in telling him about Rhaenys and her time in King's landing.

He got her there, Arya mused.

She didn't try to press him harder for she also hadn't told him everything. Jon was not the only one to make mistake and had paid its price. There was a reason why Arya had gotten so good in water dancing and other deadly skills for she had her reason and motivation to learn it. King's landing was a hard place for wild, free spirited girl and had left its mark on her.

But she would be lying to herself if she didn't accept that a particular bribe was the most crucial factor in her change of mood towards Jon.

Jon promised her that he would repair needle for all the harm he had done to her sword and would also gift her a new sword. A better one. A sword that would never rust or get old, or lose its sharpness. A sword that could withstand the attacks of Valerian steel.

He couldn't finish his proud description of his gift because Arya almost jumped from her horse to his in delight. They were lucky to be not thrown off their saddles by the horse and for that she would have to personally thank Hullen, Winterfell's master of horse.

She gave him a bone crushing hug and kisses that would last him seven lifetimes. All thoughts and worries about their uncertain future were forgotten.

Arya didn't know the last time she was so happy and for that she would always cherish that moment. Her happiness knew no bound as she saw Jon's delight and satisfaction from her reaction.

Though she left with a speed of the arrow thrown from her Dragonbone bow, without a moment's pause when he told her the sword, her sword, Arya giggled, was at winterfell and not with him. The fact that she didn't even wait to see his dumbfounded expression at her quick departure could be taken as a measure of Arya desperation to feel the sword given by Jon in her hands. She knew what kind of sword he was talking about and its rarity but she was too overjoyed to ask him where he had found it.

Because there was only one thing she loved more than Jon snow and they were the swords he gifted to her. Arya hadn't even touched her new sword but she knew she was going to love it just like she loved needle. Because needle would be always be more than a sword for her. Just like this new sword would be.

Arya's feverishness was diminished when she finally reached winterfell. The courtyard leading to Jon's room- the biggest one in winterfell was brimmed with armored knights and smallfolks. The ladies and other inhabitants were lining the sides of the courtyard. There was so much rush around her she could barely move her horse. It seems the whole of winterfell and Wintertown had gathered to watch this display of might.

She could notice people craning their necks from the towers facing the courtyard to see this unprecedented fight. Well, Arya too would have been amongst them, if there was a chance for her to see the sword of the morning, Barristan the bold and the golden knight fighting together. Just like bran she too had only imagines their skills and glory in arms on battlefield. She had seen them practice in king's landing and they had awed her completely. And now those three with the other two kingsguard would fight Jon and his men.

Even if it was to be from blunted swords she could envision the anticipation of the crowd. While the northmen hated anything related to the kingsguard, nobody would miss a chance to see the realms best swordsman fighting in the same space.

Suddenly, her blood ran cold thinking about the upcoming melee that Jon would have to face. She was not proud of her feeling regarding the outcome of this.

She wanted Jon to lose.

And lose so badly that he wouldn't be able to pick is sword for a time, Or at least after the war with the Stormlanders gets over. And if the white enamored armor of the best three kingsguard suggested anything, it was that Jon would have hard time getting out of this courtyard uninjured physically and mentally. At least his pride wouldn't be crushed because even losing to this three was considered a small honor.

Arya stark was ashamed of her traitorous reasoning regarding her pack mate. But she had learned a while ago to take whatever is offered to her. And she would hope for Jon's defeat in a spar every time if it means him not going to a war that had nothing to do with them.

Besides this was going to be a show of skills and most likely no one was going to be injured or anything, Arya tried to assure herself. While she was stuck from the hordes of people, Jon horse came to a stop besides hers.

His face unlike some hour's ago betrayed no emotions. The laughing lines replaced by the hard lines of duty and responsibility on his face. With his lord face he regarded her and the mass of people.

"Well, Tyrion had outdone himself again", Jon remarked. As if expecting her reaction, he explained," Tyrion would have spread the word about through Wintertown quickly for such a crowd to gather. Even news such as this doesn't spread so fast without motivation. He may even have bribed some folks."

"Why?" Arya asked, truly bewildered.

"To raise the stakes further", Jon said plainly.

"How would the smallfolks and lords watching this would raise the stakes"

"Pride, Arya. Pride. It could ruin well crafted plans; make you spend seas of coins just to protect it. Pride can even make people forgot their morality and righteousness. And it is the only commodity Tywin lannister has more than his gold. And so he would do anything in his power to safeguard it, even if it makes him Blindsided. While Tyrion despises his father, he is his son. And nobody in this realm can play with the Lannister pride than a Lannister." Jon face was marked with a humorless smirk.

It then dawned upon her the implications of Tyrion's strategy. Tyrion wanted to defeat the kingsguard, defeat Tywin Lannister's kingsguard and his golden son in front of half the north. To make a statement.

Because if the king's men somehow were overpowered, then Tywin Lannister's would have to accept the contract with all its condition. If not then Tywin would lose his face against the people he wants to repress. And Tywin's pride would not let him do that.

But that still didn't change the fact that how Jon was going to manage that. "How are you going to defeat ser Barristan, ser Arthur and kingslayer and all their men?" She asked, concerned.

Jon shook his head, a proud smile adorning his complexion.

"I am not going to do anything Arya. I am just going to watch this fight like you." He then indicated his men facing the king's men, in particular the two large figure led by a lithe one.

"They are."


	19. Chapter 19

Robb stark stood besides his father, restless, angry and shackled. Shackled by his father's sense of honor and duty. He had been in circumstances such as this countless times before. The most difficult was when he had see his sisters and mother off to the capital, thousand of leagues away from him and his brother including a then toddler Rickon to become hostages of crown. Other were the time when he had to watch his father drowning himself away in ledges and figures, running around the north year after year to make sure the north doesn't crumble beneath the weight of the taxes the crown had forced upon them.

Robb has lost his youngest brother to wildness, his other brother to loneliness and his sisters and mother to distance. And all times, he had done the same thing. He did nothing.

"This is going to be interesting", he heard the familiar voice of Theon behind him, loud enough for everyone to hear. His father and his most loyal bannermen were watching the packed courtyard bellow from the first level of the great keep, all surprised from the amount of people filling the yard below. How the word for this clash had reached them this fast? Robb wondered. Winterfell guards were having a hard time managing them, causing the question of why is father allowed them in the first place.

Behind him theon continued in his shit-eating grin," The dwarf has digged his own grave and snow's. Because if tywin is giving the command to Barristan then he doesn't only want to win this farce, he wants to humiliate the wildlings and slaves. I told you they are not going to show up. Most of them must be hiding behind their wives and children. Just like their 'commander'." Theon scoffed at the last part.

There was no love lost between jon and robb's most constant companion and friend, and all the winterfell and now the north knew it because he was the only one in winterfell happy about this clash. And Jon's almost certain defeat. Because it would take a miracle to defeat five of the kingsguard in one clash.

Robb was there when the challenge was thrown, and not for the first time feeling infuriated with his brother, no cousins, choices and decisions. Unlike his father and Arya he had come to see Jon in different light. While both of them would say it was Theon and mother's influence that had changed his stance towards Jon but he knew otherwise.

He and Jon had been brought up as brother and he had never think of him as anything else. But then he ran away from winterfell knowing well all the storm the Starks would have to face for his disappearance. He knew Jon connington, then hand of the king hated Jon and had almost commanded father to make sure Jon stayed in winterfell till he was old enough to send to the wall. While Robb hated this unfair demand on his brother at that time he was unaware of the burden of duties and the plight it caused others if not done.

And now, after five long years he saw the world in a different way. He saw Jon's escape selfish and uncaring towards all that his family had done for him. While he was surprised and relieved to see Jon, he was in some way not whole-heartedly been happy about it, because he knew the implications of his reappearance. It was clear before and it is clear now, the crown's hate for Jon ran deep.

He was not proud his fears and had not shown these feelings to him or to anybody; they were deep hidden but had taken root inside his mind. And they stirred when Jon revealed himself to be the lord commander of the sellswords company that was supposed to fight with the northerners against the rebellious Stormlords. When his supposed master of coin put forward impossible price and conditions for their support and forced the crown to even reject the one chance the northmen had for winning against the golden company and the Stormlanders. While Robb was confident and somewhat hungry to prove to the crown the strength and loyalty of the north he knew they would be outnumbered if fought without any support, though he could almost see that chance dwindling in front of him. And now this fight could result in nothing other than causing embarrassing to Jon.

Below his eyes caught the huge patch of snow white fur silently making its way around the suddenly petrified crowd towards the gate. Before the panic overwhelmed the flood of people, the massive direwolf neared a equally terrified horse.

Seven hells, I had completely forgotten about the bloody direwolves roaming around winterfell, thought Robb shaking his head. So much was happening after Jon arrival, Robb was having a difficult time keeping track of it.

Somehow calmness claimed the frightened crowd as they saw the rider, who was accompanied by another. The swarm of people parted like a knife cutting through meat, some in fear some in wonder as they saw the almost mythical creature leading the two riders. When they were at a distance from where Robb could identify them, his eyes widened.

It was Jon and Arya.

Arya eyes caught the lord of Winterfell's hard gaze and made her way towards them, Jon shockingly joining them too. Was he not informed of the fight? Or he was not taking part in it? But shouldn't a Commander lead his men against a superior opponent to keep morale? Or was he plain afraid of facing them. The Jon he knew was not a craven to back way.

The roots of his doubts regarding Jon were spreading.

Theon pounced on Jon the instance he and Arya reached them. "Afraid already, snow. Not wanting to lose face in front of half the north, not to forget the Barbs that well sing the song of your defeat for eternity", Theon sniggered.

Jon stared Theon with indifference, and then turned his face to watch the fifty knights including the 5 kingsguard forming up together. For the sellsword only three figures stood in front of them.

"Only fools and kings fight in the song the barbs Write and I am not one and nor I intend to be become one. Still I believe you would fit right up with them. Though you shan't even become a lord, let alone a king with your sister taking your place already." Jon voice was cold as ice, not indicating an ounce of nervous or fear. Theon smile disappeared quickly and he shot daggers at Jon.

"Don't talk about matters you don't know, snow. Know your place." Theon sneered with a warning and more.

At that Jon faced Theon, but instead of a glare of his own, his eyes studied Theon without emotions. Jon's Stony face was so similar to his father that Theon squirmed involuntarily.

After what felt like eternity of silence Jon turned his head with no words of Theon. For there were no words required as fifty men from Jon Entourage came forward.

Robb had never before seen a motley collection of bands of men than what he was witnessing here. There were wildlings wearing their peculiar fur and bone armor, unsullied with their light metal plates and nose covered helm, some men wearing westerosi Knight's armor but almost half of them- particularly the younger looking men were having similar kind of armor. It was mainly made from leather with strong metal helm and greaves. Every one of them was carrying a large, round, plain wooden shield, looking wet as if kept in water for a time. It was a rather bizarre choice of weapon for the unsullied that carried spears for they needed much bigger and stronger shields. As the for the wildlings and knights who carried two handed morning stars, axes and hammers, the shield was more of a hindrance than a protection. Many were carrying multiple weapons with them.

They were lead by what looked like a lithe man, wearing a full covered helm with a longsword strapped. Space was cleared for the fighting to began as ser Rodrick loudly stated the rules for this never been before melee.

It was to be fought with honor and decorum without shedding any blood. A man can either be forced to submit, or disarmed.

Theon snickered besides him, "do the wildlings and eunuchs even understand that?"  
" They know what is needed of them" Jon answered, his eyes on the five kingsgaurd. And Without any further ado the tussle of pride began.

There was a fair bit of distance between the two sides, enough for a side to charge forward in a quick run. But ser Barristan kept his men close and in a very simple formation and waited for the sellswords to make the first move. He just kept them together. For him this was not going to be a battle of survival and blood. This was just a mere stupidity caused by the two prideful lions. It was most likely be a squabble between fifty knights fighting other fifty men in a knightly manner, trying to show their skills and woe the crowd and ladies.

But what Robb saw in the next few heartbeats changed his mind about the outcome of this clash. With just one command from the lead man that Robb couldn't understand, the sellswords including the wildling and unsullied all stood in a long double line, their shields held high towards the king's men.

Another crude foreign word and they were dashing towards the kings men before Barristan could even blink. Some overly eager knights and guardsmen without thinking run towards the centre of their line before ser Barristan could shout the steady order.

Instead of keeping a double line like they have formed before, the sellsword dashed in a crescent shape of a moon, like a claw, the centre the farthest behind, while the ends of the flanks ahead, still somehow maintaining their double line formation.

Just when they were going to clash with the eager few knights, Jon's leader shouted order and the double line split from the middle, enveloping the kings me without not even making a contact with them. And in doing so the confusion they created was enough that the early burst of eager men loosed their footing, and were easily routed by the split ends. A few Running smashes from their shields, followed by some hard blows had them on their arses. Just to make sure they were out of the fight the sellswords made sure to kick their weapons away from them. Not minding themselves with some kicks and punches. But not one of them stayed behind or engaged any of the knights for more than a clash of swords or push of a shield. The Lone, dispersed knights and men had no chance to fight against this quick and coordinated initial attack. It was a practiced and trained attack, executed by the sellswords perfectly. How in the world had Jon gotten the wildlings to fight with such discipline and heed commands?

Nonetheless, without much effort Jon's men had knocked over five of the king's men without any lose of their own. And now they surrounded them from two sides.

The sellswords now commanded Robb's and the whole of Winterfell's full attention. And the contest had barely started.


End file.
